


Tabula Rasa

by Mazer



Series: Trilogia + IMUYS [2]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Crack-Pairing, Drammatico, Introspettivo, M/M, OC, Yaoi, non-canon, ooc, saga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2004-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La seconda e probabilmente più popolare parte della Trilogia, che ha inizio presentando, inaspettatamente, uno Yuriy e un Kei all’apparenza totalmente dimentichi delle loro precedenti avventure. La memoria, però, tornerà a galla, rendendo evidente come le loro menti siano state manipolate inserendo falsi ricordi: sceglieranno di conoscere la dolorosa verità fino in fondo...?<br/>
Ralph, intanto, si trova nella difficile situazione di doversi giostrare tra un lutto pesante e la gestione di un nuovo importante incarico, nel quale sarà affiancato da qualcuno che forse non ci saremmo mai aspettati.<br/>
Su tutti loro, incombe l’ombra di un nemico sempre più folle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un giorno, per caso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa fanfiction è la seconda parte di una _saga_ : c'è bisogno di conoscere il suo prequel, 'Sin', per comprenderla.

Sospirando, mi rassegnai a sedermi: erano passate più di due ore da quando ero stato portato in quella cella, e le mie gambe, già stanche di loro, ormai non mi reggevano più. Quando mi ci avevano sbattuto, nel sentire il chiaro squittio di qualche topo mi ero ripromesso, inorridito, di fare in modo che il minor numero possibile di centimetri del mio corpo entrassero in contatto con quel lurido immondezzaio, ma alla fine la stanchezza aveva prevalso sulla ragione.  
Scivolai al suolo, e subito avvertii il gelo penetrarmi nelle ossa, oltre che un non ben identificato liquido (che mi augurai con tutte le mie forze essere semplicemente acqua) espandersi dal pavimento ai miei pantaloni aderenti che una volta erano stati di un bianco lindo nel giro di due nanosecondi. A rendere ancor meno gradevole la mia permanenza là dentro, vi erano un'orrenda quanto penetrante puzza di muffa e il buio quasi totale.  
\- AHH! - strillai e mossi di scatto la mano nell'oscurità, quando mi parve di avvertire qualcosa zampettarci su... O era stata solo la mia immaginazione?  
Nonostante la situazione, mi venne da sorridere: mi avevano portato al monastero quando avevo solo 5 anni, ma non ero mai stato messo in ‘prigione’, prima di allora. Altri miei compagni, come Boris ad esempio, a causa del loro carattere difficile ci finivano un giorno sì e uno no, eppure non facevano mica tanto gli schizzinosi... Ma in fondo, io ero pur sempre il capitano dei Demolition Boys, Yuriy Ivanov, la creatura perfetta di Borkov che veniva trattata coi guanti sempre e comunque... Perfino quando mi avevano portato là dentro, mi era parso che sulla faccia della guardia ci fosse una sorta d'espressione di scusa... Magari mi stavo gasando troppo ed era stata solo un'impressione...  
Delle terribili grida di dolore squarciarono il silenzio della notte, e spensero il mio tenue sorriso. Quello era di certo Sergey, avrei potuto metterci la mano sul fuoco. Già, quella sera toccava a lui...  
Il giorno prima avevano portato via Ivan, ed era stato proprio nel vedere l'orrore dipinto sul mio volto quando l'avevano riportato dalla sala della torture, che Borkov aveva deciso di far rinchiudere per sicurezza anche me, in attesa che arrivasse anche il mio turno.  
Il mio turno... altri due giorni, forse anche solo l'indomani... No, io ero il capitano, e di certo mi avrebbero tenuto in serbo fino all'ultimo per andarci più pesante... Non che con i miei amici fossero stato gentili, però... Quei pensieri mi riempirono d'inquietudine profonda ancor più di quanto non lo fosse già.  
Facendo tintinnare le catene mossi un braccio, per osservarlo nella penombra: era sottile, tremendamente sottile, coperto appena da un maglioncino troppo leggero... Desiderai ardentemente d'indossare un'armatura, invece... Come mai avrei potuto difendermi, con quelle braccia?!  
Non avrei retto ai colpi, lo sapevo... Mi avrebbero ammazzato, ne ero perfettamente conscio... Avevo fallito, e non meritavo più niente.  
‘Dobbiamo resistere, Yuriy... Abbiamo affrontato tanti momenti difficili insieme, supereremo anche questo. Stringi i denti ancora un altro po', poi saremo liberi...’  
Furono le parole che Ivan mi aveva mormorato poco prima di essere che lo trascinassero via, a farmi rinsavire: come potevo essere così egoista? Mentre io stavo là a compiangermi, i miei compagni sopportavano i supplizi più atroci ma continuavano a resistere aggrappandosi alla speranza... la nostra speranza...  
Sì, dovevo assolutamente tener duro ancora un po'.  
  
Con gli occhi ancora appiccicati di sonno, guardai astiosamente la sveglia digitale che era sul comodino accanto al mio letto: i suoi numeri fluorescenti segnavano le 06:40 del mattino...  
Più frastornato che mai, m'arrabattai muovendo alla cieca il braccio sul mobiletto tentando così di far cessare quell'esasperante suono, col solo risultato di far rotolare a terra l'oggetto, che continuò imperterrito a trasmettere una terrificante canzoncina (il classico tormentone estivo che qualche anima buona aveva pensato di far riproporre in pieno Dicembre, quando tutti noi avevamo ormai tirato un sospiro di sollievo nella convinzione di essercene liberati).  
Bestemmiando all'indirizzo del mentecatto che aveva pensato bene di regalarmi quell'inutile radio-sveglia che mai avevo imparato a regolare, fui così costretto ad alzarmi per spegnerla e dare finalmente pace alle mie orecchie. Quando però ero ormai bell'e seduto, guardai meglio il display: era il 23 Dicembre, e quindi non avevo lezione!  
Scioccato, rimasi ancora per qualche secondo a fissare inebetito l'infernale aggeggio, poi, sapendo bene che non sarei riuscito a riprendere sonno, decisi di uscire comunque a farmi un giro da qualche parte. Mentre tentano di dare una forma passabile alla mia rossa chioma ribelle, scrutate con fare critico i miei accenni di occhiaie (troppe ore di sonno da recuperare...) allo specchio mi lanciai sulla faccia un'ondata di acqua ghiacciata, e mi misi a riflettere sulla mia esistenza (Nooo! Che pensieri filosofici! Ma veramente credi che uno possa farsi venire in mente certe cose, alla sei e mzza del mattino?! >o< NdYuriy) (... Cominciamo bene... -_- NdA).  
Ero stato portato in quel prestigioso collegio maschile poco meno di un anno prima, e ancora non avevo capito chi mi ci avesse mandato e perché. Mi spiego meglio: fino ad allora, essendo orfano, ero stato in un istituto ad attendere con impazienza di raggiungere la maggiore età per potermene andare, ma improvvisamente, quando avevo ormai già compiuto 17 anni, un misterioso quanto munifico ‘benefattore’ che non aveva mai voluto farmi sapere il suo nome né incontrarmi (Sembra ‘Papà Gambalunga’... NdYu-Chan) aveva deciso di mantenermi e che avrei continuato i miei studi in quella importante scuola privata... Bho... Chi li capisce, i ricchi!  
In ogni caso, al contrario dei miei compagni io non avrei avuto un posto dove tornare per le vacanze natalizie, perciò contavo di passare quei giorni di festa dividendoli il più equamente possibile tra studio e riposo... e, visto che quella mattina mi ero svegliato storto e tutta la voglia di mettermi con la testa sui libri mi era passata di colpo (Ehm... Questo modo di comportarsi mi ricorda vagamente qualcuno... NdA), decisi di passare quella prima mattinata in piena libertà.  
Finii con tutta calma di prepararmi e mi diressi verso l'uscita (visto che ero in vacanza mi era permesso lasciare l'istituto quando volevo, per esplicite disposizioni del ‘benefattore’) senza fare colazione, contando di potermi infilare nel primo bar che avrei trovato sul mio cammino per mangiare qualcosa di gustoso e caldo, e comprare dopo quelle scarpe tanto belle che avevo visto in una vetrina qualche giorno prima... Fu solo quando vidi che tutti i negozi erano ancora chiusi, che mi ricordai che ero uscito prestissimo: in effetti, nella scuola avevo salutato solo un assonnato custode, ma ero convinto di aver incontrato solo lui perché gli altri miei compagni e i professori erano tornati alle loro case!  
Mi diedi dello stupido almeno un milione di volte, e sentendo folate di vento gelido infilarsi senza problemi nel mio cappotto per un attimo fui tentato di ritornare sui miei passi, ma poi il pensiero della tetra atmosfera che avrei trovato in quel posto mi oppresse a tal punto da darmi la forza per andare ugualmente avanti.  
Avanzai senza meta per qualche stradina, e senza volerlo mi ritrovai là dove i miei piedi mi avevano istintivamente portato: al cimitero (Ohhh! Che idea mooolto natalizia! NdYuriy) (Baka - cioè ‘scemo’ - ... -.- NdA). Esitai per un paio di secondi, poi entrai. Se non altro, avrei perso un po' di tempo...  
Nel sentirmi dire questo mi prenderete per pazzo (non credo che in giro ci siano molti diciottenni che passerebbero spontaneamente l'antivigilia di Natale girovagando in un camposanto...), eppure quella insolita ‘gita’ ebbe il potere di rinfrancare almeno in parte il mio cupo animo: almeno là si stava tranquilli, senza bambini frignanti che stressano i genitori per farsi comprare il giocattolo all'ultima moda, risse per accaparrarsi il classico regalo fatto all'ultimo minuto, commessi che ti trattano bruscamente perché vanno di fretta o ti guardano in continuazione di sott'occhio credendo che tu abbia intenzione di rubare la loro preziosissima merce, finti Babbo Natale messi a scopo promozionale, o gente che ti fa in continuazione gli auguri e che per forza ti vorrebbe allegro mentre tu hai le palle che ti girano... Non ero mai stato un tipo incline alle facili allegrie, e in quel periodo dell'anno lo ero ancor meno.  
Continuai parecchio a lungo la mia passeggiata, godendo di quel quieto silenzio, poi mi fermai nell'accorgermi di non essere solo: non ero l'unico che si era recato in quel luogo a quell'orario assurdo, constatai con meraviglia. Qualche metro più avanti, infatti, c'era un ragazzo inginocchiato in preghiera davanti a due tombe in particolare. Era così assorto che rimasi immobile al mio posto, temendo di far rumore e distoglierlo.  
Lo guardai meglio: pareva un tipo corpulento e probabilmente era parecchio alto, eppure attraverso le pieghe del suo lungo giaccone nero di pelle (che lasciava strisciasse a terra nella polvere senza farsi troppi problemi, benché probabilmente costasse una cifra) era facile indovinare un fisico decisamente armonioso... Stridente fu il contrasto che risaltò ai miei occhi quando risalii fino al suo viso, circondato da folti capelli violacei, che aveva tratti fin troppo marcati e per nulla belli (Avete capito di chi si sta parlando, vero? ; ) NdA). Ma i suoi occhi color carbone erano decisamente intensi, vivi e fiammeggianti come tizzoni ardenti nonostante fosse raccolto in preghiera. Dai suoi tratti severi trasudavano serietà e orgoglio, pure di fronte all'inevitabile Morte. Avrei scommesso sul fatto che non fosse scoppiato a piangere lagnosamente in modo patetico, quando le persone per le quali era lì erano venute a mancare.  
Un misto d'invidia e rimpianto prese possesso di me nel realizzare che mi sarebbe piaciuto avere al mio fianco uno del genere. Se io fossi morto in quello stesso istante, ero certo che nessuno si sarebbe ricordato di venire a mettere un fiore sulla mia tomba. Non ero mai riuscito a stringere dei veri e propri legami con qualcuno, e non avevo alcun amico. In genere, quando mi venivano in testa simili pensieri li scacciavo dicendo che avevo tutto il tempo per andare a cercare gente simpatica, visto che mi ritenevo circondato da imbecilli non al mio stesso livello, ma trovandomi così faccia a faccia con la prospettiva di potermene andare da un momento all'altro (Sììì! Applausi!! Mazer rinnova il suo invito ad essere tutti ottimisti! NdYuriy), mi parve di aver perso per superbia molte buone occasioni...  
Proprio in quel momento, il tenebroso ragazzo si baciò la punta della dita e con esse sfiorò lentamente una della lapidi in segno di saluto, poi si alzò di scatto e venne nella mia direzione.  
\- Ehm... ’giorno... - bofonchiai imbarazzato ritrovandomi faccia a faccia con Occhi-di-brace, che mi aveva lanciato un'occhiata decisamente strana. Sfido io, ad accorgersi di essere spiati tanto platealmente da un idiota che ti fissa da tre ore standosene lì impalato..!  
\- Buongiorno. - rispose asciutto, superandomi nel camminare senza indugiare oltre.  
Maledicendomi per la prima bella figura della giornata, guardai per un'ultima volta la lapidi. Su di esse vi erano scolpiti due nomi: ‘VICTORIA DRESHER KEUSH’ sulla prima, ‘IGOR DIZDAR’ sull'altra.  
  
Tenta idi mandare giù assieme alla cioccolata calda anche i miei ultimi dubbi.  
Lasciato il cimitero avevo vagato ancora qua e là senza fare nulla tranquillamente, ma una volta uscito dal primo bar che avevo trovato aperto, nel quale avevo comprato la mia colazione, avevo avuto la netta sensazione che qualcuno mi stesse seguendo...  
Basta, dovevo finirla! Girato un angolo cominciai a correre, per attraversare al più presto la zona deserta nella quale intelligentemente mi ero andato a ficcare, quando sentii un urlo seguito da degli strani rumori...  
Mi bloccai immediatamente, per un attimo indeciso sul da farsi: a quanto sembrava, il mio abile pedinatore doveva essere ruzzolato giù per le scale! ° . °  
Per quanto assurdo, mi sembrava l'unica ipotesi probabile... - -’’’  
Naturalmente non sarebbe stato affatto prudente da parte mia tornare indietro per chiedergli come stava, ma nell'ipotesi che potesse essergli successo qualcosa di brutto, il mio senso civico ebbe la meglio...  
Strabuzzai gli occhi in preda ad un'ovvia meraviglia nel ritrovarmi faccia a faccia col mio inseguitore, dato che lo conoscevo benissimo. Beh, forse dire che lo ‘conoscevo benissimo’ è un po' esagerato, comunque...  
\- Ahio... - mugolò Kei Hiwatari, mettendosi a sedere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualche parola sul titolo di questa fanfic: si rifà a quello dell'ottavo episodio della sesta serie di ‘Buffy’; inoltre nel passato questa parola, in filosofia, era usata per indicare la mente umana, considerata come un foglio bianco su cui man mano vengono scritti i dati dell'esperienza... Capirete, capirete... X DDD  
>  Lo avete notato o no, che è passato un anno rispetto a quando si svolgeva la storia di ‘Sin’, e che molti dei ricordi di Yuriy sembrano essere spariti? ^__^


	2. Ero animato dalle migliori intenzioni, ma...

Nel sentire la porta cigolare leggermente mentre entravo, Igor si voltò nella mia direzione: era in piedi davanti la scrivania, che reggeva certi fogli in una mano tenendo l'altra appoggiata allo schienale della sedia, scostata dal tavolo come se l'avessi fermato un attimo prima che ci si sedesse su. Si era già preparato per la notte, ed indossava il suo solito pigiama rosso con sopra una vestaglia un po' consumata.  
\- Hai messo a letto i mocciosi? - mi chiese scherzosamente riferendosi a Yuriy e Kei, e posò sul ripiano i tabulati che stava esaminando.  
\- Dormono come angioletti. - replicai, e sorrisi leggermente nel ripensare alle loro esili figure addormentate, allacciate l'una all'altra sul divano-letto. Forse il giovane russo non se n'era mai reso conto, ma nel sonno tendeva a stringere a sé gli eventuali oggetti caldi che si ritrovava a fianco: aveva fatto così anche con me, quella notte ad Edimburgo, quando mi aveva chiesto se potevamo dormire insieme. Magari soffriva molto il freddo. Comunque, non mi era parso che a Kei quel suo comportamento desse fastidio più di tanto, né al mattino il giapponese ne aveva mai fatto menzione. - Per fortuna, sembra che si siano calmati un po'. - mormorai, come se il cattivo umore di quei due fosse dipeso da me.  
\- E' normale, dopo tutto quello che è successo, che siano agitati... - mi rispose, poi mi guardò fisso negli occhi e sussurrò ancora - E tu..? Come ti senti, Ralph?  
\- Non preoccuparti, è tutto passato. - dissi con un tono il più neutro possibile, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo.  
Va bene, era da codardi lo sapevo, ma io non ce la facevo a resistergli quando mi guardava in quel modo... Quel suo modo di scrutare nell'animo della gente, nel MIO animo, era quasi peggio che farsi vedere nudo da lui (Non stento a crederti... NdA) ( >////< ! NdRalph)... Non volevo assolutamente che vedesse la mia anima nera...  
Sperai disperatamente che lasciasse cadere il discorso, ma naturalmente non fu così.  
\- Stai mentendo... - sibilò, con una voce che immediatamente riconobbi come lievemente velata d'ira. Ma perché si stava arrabbiando, adesso..?  
\- Come, scusa? - ribattei gelido, dato che non avevo nessuna voglia di parlarne.  
\- Credi che, aggirandolo, il tuo problema sparirà? - chiese, mascherando sempre peggio la propria irritazione. In realtà, ad arrabbiarsi avrei dovuto essere io, non lui...  
\- Te l'ho già detto, sto bene. Non preoccuparti. - continuai, mantenendo la calma - Ormai è andata com'è andata, non si poteva fare altrimenti. Non c'è bisogno che ti tormenti tanto...  
Spalancò i suoi meravigliosi occhi di giada, quegli occhi che tanto dolorosamente avevo amato, fissandomi come se fossi ammattito.  
\- Non è per me che mi sto preoccupando, stupido, ma per te. - sussurrò a voce bassa, come se non volesse che sentissi quelle sue parole.  
Il gelo calò nella stanza.  
Sembrava che nessuno di noi due avesse intenzione di spezzare quell'imbarazzante silenzio, ma poi di colpo balzò fuori tutta la mia rabbia, e io ringhiai:  
\- Ti ho già detto che non me ne frega più niente, di quello che è successo!  
\- Perché non la smetti di fingere di essere insensibile a tutto e a tutti?! Sei capace di non fare l'eroe per due secondi e di starmi a sentire?  
\- Non ho bisogno di un aiuto psicologico, dottor Freud! - lo freddai, sprezzante.  
Si zittì per un attimo. Avevo colpito nel segno..?  
\- Tu mi odi per quello che ti hanno fatto... - mugolò, sollevando lentamente gli occhi da terra. Era soltanto una mia impressione, o erano davvero diventati improvvisamente lucidi..?  
\- Tu non c'entri niente, te l'assicuro. - risposi, non capendo il senso di quella sua frase.  
\- Tuo padre ha cominciato a metterti le mani addosso dopo che ANCHE per colpa mia ti hanno cacciato dall'Organizzazione, e quanto a quello che è successo dopo il crollo dello Stadio... Forse se fossi intervenuto subito, tu non... quegli stronzi non ti avrebbero... - cominciò ad incepparsi con le parole. Non lo avevo mai visto così agitato... Proprio lui, che anche nei momenti più assurdi riusciva sempre a mantenere un incredibile sangue freddo...  
\- E' inutile che tu continui ad addossarti le colpe di tutti i mali del mondo, Igor. - borbottai, quando notai che i suoi occhietti si erano fatti ancora più brillanti. Ci mancava soltanto che cominciasse a piangere sul serio... - Se quei maiali si sono vendicati del mio tradimento nel modo più disgustoso possibile, non puoi farci niente...  
A quel punto, avvertii qualcosa di umido e salato sfiorare le mie labbra... di nuovo e di nuovo ancora...  
... Lacrime...  
... Lacrime MIE! Stavo piangendo!!  
Mi girai immediatamente dando le spalle ad Igor in modo tale che non se ne accorgesse (anche se era impossibile che non le avesse già notate), e vergognandomi da morire per quel mio momento di debolezza mi passai il dorso della mano sulla loro fonte, col solo risultato di farne scorrere altre ancora. Tutto quello era davvero insopportabile..!  
Avevo già fatto una cosa simile una volta davanti a Kei, quando gli avevo mostrato tutte quelle ferite che mi eri inferto da solo, ma era stato uno sfogo ‘asciutto’, silenzioso... Adesso invece, sentendo il russo cingermi con le braccia all'altezza della vita e aderire alla mia schiena, ero scoppiato in un pianto dirotto, singhiozzando senza alcun ritegno... Da quando tempo era, che non mi concedevo di piangere..?  
  
Finalmente, mi decisi a smettere di girare svogliatamente il cucchiaino in quella tazzina di caffé che una volta era stato caldo. Assaggiai qualche goccia del liquido scuro dall'estremità dell'utensile di metallo, e feci una smorfia: era amarissimo!  
Se non altro, quell'acqua sporca col suo terribile sapore era riuscita a farmi smettere di ripensare a quei vecchi ricordi... Mi specchiai nella vetrina del bar che era proprio accanto al tavolo dov'ero seduto, e constatai che nel vedere la mia faccia, non avrei mai detto che tra meno di due settimane avrei compiuto 19 anni (Non ho idea di quando cadano i loro veri compleanni, perciò diciamo che in questa storia Ralph compie gli anni il 5 Gennaio, Kei il 28 Luglio e Yuriy il 3 Settembre. NdA)... Sembravo più vecchio!  
Sbuffai leggermente, poi, nel guardarmi intorno, mi venne da ridere: il posto dove mi ero fermato a fare colazione era incredibilmente simile al locale nel quale, una volta, io ed Igor ci eravamo baciati appassionatamente davanti a tutti provocando lo scandalo dei presenti... Ce l'eravamo data a gambe levate ridendo come degli scemi e tenendoci per mano, sotto gli sguardi ancora allibiti dei nostri straniti spettatori...  
Un'improvvisa fitta al cuore mi ricordò che lui non c'era più.  
Sentendomi tutt'ad un tratto molto stanco, mi affrettai a lasciare il mio posto e a dirigermi alla cassa per pagare, come se a stare là dentro mi sentissi soffocare.  
Forse era stato quell'improvviso quanto inaspettato incontro con Yuriy, a farmi tornare in mente quelle cose? Probabilmente.  
Beh, adesso l'unica cosa che potevo fare era smettere di pensarci. E augurarmi che la LORO nuova vita, senza gli orribili sfregi del passato, potesse scorrere sempre serenamente.

* * *

\- Ehm... Stai bene..? - chiesi a Kei, anche se, molto probabilmente, in quel momento doveva dolergli più l'orgoglio che il suo sederino perfetto.  
Mi lanciò un'occhiata assassina, quasi fossi stato io a farlo scivolare giù per le scale dandomi così la certezza che mi stava pedinando.  
\- Sto benissimo... - brontolò, mettendo il broncio come fosse stato un bambino piccolo colto in flagrante con le mani nel vasetto di marmellata. Mi trattenei a sento dal sorridere: se lo avessi fatto mi avrebbe divorato sul serio, credo.  
\- Ah... allora vado... - mormorai crudelmente non appena lo vidi rimettersi in piedi senza problemi,s crollandosi la polvere di dosso. La sua risposta, seppur istintiva, fu immediata: non appena avevo pronunciato quella frase facendo come per allontanarmi, mi aveva gettato un'occhiata chiaramente disperata.  
\- Allora ciao. - bofonchiò subito dopo, forse rendendosi conto che non mi era sfuggito quel suo momento di confusione. Però, suo malgrado, gli era scappata un'intonazione vagamente triste...  
Avanzai di qualche passo, e lui non fece assolutamente nulla per fermarmi.  
Continuai ancora per un paio di metri, e niente.  
Raggiunsi nuovamente l'angolo della strada dov'ero arrivato quando Kei aveva fatto il suo rovinoso ruzzolone, e a quel punto mi fermai io.  
Sospirai tra me e me, e mi voltai nella sua direzione:era rimasto immobile esattamente nel punto in cui l'avevo lasciato. Sembrava un cagnolino che attende il ritorno del suo padrone accucciato sulla soglia di casa... Kei Hiwatari un cagnolino... O.O'''  
Ok... Vabbè che in genere l'atmosfera natalizia non mi prendeva più di tanto, ma se mi fossi sprecato a fare comunque un'opera buona, di certo non mi avrebbe fatto male...  
\- Kei... - cominciai, notando con un certo sconcerto un chiaro barlume di speranza brillare nei suoi occhi purpurei, al suono della mia voce - ... hai qualcosa in particolare da fare, adesso?  
\- No... - mormorò, scuotendo la testa. Nonostante stesse tentando di fare un'espressione interrogativa credibile, era evidente che aveva compreso benissimo le mie intenzioni. Non so dire chi di noi due recitasse peggio...  
\- Allora... - presi un profondo respiro, chiedendomi se non mi sarei amaramente pentito di ciò che stavo per dire - ... che ne diresti di accompagnarmi un po' in giro? Sai, questo non è un quartiere molto sicuro, e sarebbe meglio non andarsene in giro da soli...  
\- Uhm... - borbottò, riprendendo il suo solito cipiglio assente che ero abituato a vedergli in volto. Questo mi rassicurò un pochino - ... Massì, vengo con te! Tanto non ho niente da fare...  
Per un attimo, avevo sperato che mi dicesse di no...  
\- ... Allora andiamo. - dissi infine. Poi aggiunsi, un po' per giustificare la mia insolita richiesta e un po' per sfotterlo - Adesso che ci sei tu, mi sento un po' più sicuro... Non so perché, ma avevo l'impressione che QUALCUNO mi stesse seguendo...  
\- ... Non credo che sarebbe molto semplice, saltarti addosso (Ci voleva, una bella frase equivoca... Cominciavano a mancarmi, sai? NdKei) (... ’fanc**o... NdA)... - disse, ironicamente.  
\- Beh, non è detto che volesse stuprarmi... Forse voleva solo il mio portafogli...  
\- Magari era un ladro pederasta... - continuò, stuzzicandomi malignamente.  
\- Tsk..! - borbottai.  
  
Perché me l'ero portato dietro poi..?  
Nonostante mi fossi scervellato a lungo, durante buona parte della mattinata, non ero riuscito a trovare una valida motivazione. Sapevo soltanto che, se l'avessi lasciato lì a congelarsi (chissà perché, il mio cervello si era fossilizzato sull'immagine del Kei immobile che mi fissava sperduto prima che girassi l'angolo... Manco fosse davvero così idiota da rimanere sul serio ad aspettarmi là...), mi sarei sentito in colpa per il resto dei miei giorni.  
In ogni caso non mi diede alcun fastidio come avevo per un attimo temuto, anzi, mi seguì pazientemente per tutto il mio giro di compere (Ma chi l'ha detto che sono solo le donne, che perdono tempo quando vanno a fare shopping? Io ricordo ancora con sgomento l'ultima volta che sono rimasta in macchina ad attendere il ritorno di mio fratello da un negozio di camicie... NdA) e mi consolò pure quando non trovai il tanto bramato paio di scarpe, che qualcuno mi aveva preceduto nel comprare esattamente cinque minuti prima...  
In quel paio di ore, l'idea che mi ero fatto su di lui mutò in senso positivo. Come avevo già precisato, non lo conoscevo poi così bene... Non avevo molti amici nel collegio dove stavo (né altrove, ad essere sincero...), e in più lui non era nella mia classe e possedeva un caratterino forse addirittura peggiore del mio: si poteva dire che io e Kei Hiwatari ci contendessimo la palma come allievo più intelligente, carino (... Modesto... NdA) e scorbutico del nostro istituto...  
Eppure, da come aveva reagito era ormai chiaro che stava seguendo proprio me, in quel vicolo... Quali erano, le sue reali intenzioni?  
Se fossero state cattive, avrebbe fatto quello che voleva anche una volta dopo essere stato scoperto, ma il fatto che avesse fatto finta di niente faceva pensare che il suo scopo fosse proprio quello di venirmi dietro senza che ci facessi caso... Una prospettiva decisamente inquietante... ° __ °  
Non me ne venivano in mente altre, però. Kei poteva essere un tipo antipatico, ma non mi pareva che potesse fare intenzionalmente del male a qualcuno (Scusate... Forse sono fin troppo Out of Character, ’sti personaggi... ^^’’’ NdA)...  
\- Yuriy... - mi sentii chiamare da lui, che era seduto accanto a me.  
\- Che c'è..? - chiesi, leggermente sorpreso dal fatto che proprio lui avesse interrotto il nostro silenzio.  
\- Hai qualcosa sulla faccia. - mormorò, avvicinandosi a me.  
\- Do... - non ebbi modo di terminare la domanda, perché le sue labbra m'impedirono di continuarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il ricordo di Ralph continua da dove era finito ‘Sin’, e il sogno di Yuriy, nel primo capitolo, era un suo ricordo relativo a quando ancora era al monastero - quindi, un tempo precedente anche alla storia di ‘Sin’.


	3. Mi chiamo Otar Kreug

Mi umettai le labbra lentamente, per sentire ancora una volta il sapore che Kei mi aveva concesso di gustare: il suo timido e fuggevole bacio aveva lasciato su di esse una traccia dolce e tiepida come miele...  
Me le leccai sensualmente, e a quel mio ammiccante gesto vidi le sue guance tatuate imporporarsi di colpo. Sorrisi, e compiaciuto notai quanto fosse incredibilmente mutato il suo atteggiamento nei miei confronti: i suoi occhi color porpora, che erano soliti accendersi di quegli ormai a me ben noti sguardi che turbavano i sensi, in quel momento erano splendidamente privi di malizia, mi dicevano tutto ciò che lui aveva dentro... Mi facevano impazzire, realizzai più semplicemente.  
Totalmente vinto dal desiderio, con nessuna voglia di pensare a quali sarebbero state le conseguenze se avessi ricambiato quel suo bacio, cercai nuovamente le sue labbra, con la stessa bramosia di un assetato che beve alla fonte.  
Mi liberai velocemente della sua camicia ormai fradicia, e mentre giocherellavo con i suoi capelli ancora un po’ bagnati, finalmente potei accarezzare con l'altra mano la pelle nuda e lievemente umida del suo torace, facendolo sussultare...  
  
... Ma che diavolo..?!  
Ciò che mi fece tornare alla realtà, furono le labbra ghiacciate di Kei che premevano delicatamente sulle mie (... Ci eravate cascati, vero? ^-^ Ehi... Cosa sono quelle uova marce che avete in mano?! °o°''' NdA). Prima ancora che il mio cervello potesse formulare un pensiero coerente, il mio corpo reagì prima di esso istintivamente: immediatamente mi liberai di lui allontanandolo da me con un spintone, così improvviso e forte che per poco il giapponese non perse l'equilibrio e non finì a terra. L'espressione sul suo viso era a dir poco sgomenta, come se mai e poi mai si sarebbe aspettato una reazione simile da me. Ma cosa si era immaginato?!  
\- MA COME CAZZO TI ESCE?! - urlai in preda alla furia, nonostante fosse sbiancato paurosamente - Cosa credevi di fare...? Con quale coraggio...  
\- Yuriy... Ascoltami un... - tentò, con voce tramante, ma io lo assalii nuovamente ignorando le lacrime che stavano scendendo dai suoi occhi.  
\- No, che non ti ascolto, maledetto, fottuto frocio! Come hai osato mettermi le mani addosso? ... Certo che con quelli così basta essere un po' più gentili che subito credete che siamo come voi..! - gridai, senza curarmi di chi eventualmente potesse sentirmi - Pensavi magari che qualche moina sarebbe bastata a convincermi a farmi inculare da te..? O forse avevi intenzione di farlo e basta e poi hai cambiato idea, quando stamattina mi hai seguito fin dentro quel vicoletto?!  
Ormai singhiozzava senza più riuscire a nasconderlo, ma non me ne importava assolutamente nulla: ero furente...  
\- ... S-scusami... - riuscì comunque a sussurrare, tra i singhiozzi.  
\- Sai dove me le metto, le tue scuse? Dove piacerebbe tanto a te!! - abbassò vergognosamente il capo a terra, e stavolta non provò più neppure ad interrompermi - Ti giuro, pezzo di merda, che se da adesso in poi ti azzardi anche soltanto a RESPIRARE nella mia direzione, ti riempirò di mazzate a tal punto che dopo non avrai più la forza di alzarti da terra per almeno un mese!  
Gridata quell'ultima frase, fuggii da lì lasciandomelo alle spalle (Scusate per questo concentrato di volgarità, ma Yu-Chan era davvero arrabbiato e mi sono un po' lasciata prendere la mano... -_- NdA).  
  
Ero a dir poco sconvolto, per ciò che mi era appena successo: ero stato baciato da un RAGAZZO!!!  
Mi passai il dorso della mano sulla bocca più volte, con foga. Dio santo, che schifo...  
Non appena, con mio enorme sollievo, individuai una fontanella all'angolo della strada, mi ci precipitai per sciacquarmi. Probabilmente, dovetti essere rimasto per un buon quarto d'ora a sputare continuamente acqua sotto lo sguardo incuriosito dei passanti, che ovviamente ignorai: dovevo assolutamente togliermi quel sapore schifoso da bocca...  
Quando mi sentii soddisfatto mi asciugai le labbra con un fazzolettino, del quale mi liberai velocemente al primo cestino che trovai sulla mia strada (Lettori, prendete esempio da Yuriy almeno in questo:non gettate in nessun caso i rifiuti per la strada! *v.v* NdA con aria ‘civica’) (Allora comincia a dare il buon esempio! Dietro di te c'è giusto un cassonetto... BUTTATICI! NdLettori), ma non riuscii con altrettanta facilità a smettere di pensarci.  
Non potevo crederci... Kei mi aveva sempre dato l'idea di essere un tipo strano, ma non credevo che fosse un... un omosessuale...A llora esistevano davvero... O__O° (Ti aspettavi le antennine verdi sulla testa? V_V# NdKei) (Quello sarei io... NdShrek - avete mai visto il film? ;) - )  
A me quelli così avevano sempre fatto un po' senso... Com'era possibile che ad un maschio potesse far piacere che un altro maschio gli facesse cose tipo... °////////°  
Trasalii, disgustato. Opinioni personali a parte, per me i finocchi erano liberi di fare quello che volevano, bastava che non mettessero in mezzo noi NORMALI, e men che meno ME... Non ero gay e certe cose neppure m'incuriosivano, quindi non vedevo perché dovessi portarmi dietro uno del genere... In fondo, non sarebbe stato neppure gentile da parte mia dargli false speranze, no (Ci sono modi e modi di dire le cose, idiota $>o<$!!! NdA e delle Fans di Keiuccio)..?  
Tra l'altro mi pareva incredibile di essere proprio io, l'oggetto delle sue attenzioni... Avevo forse fatto qualcosa che l'aveva ‘illuso’ in quel senso? Non mi sembrava proprio...  
E poi... poi c'era un'altra cosa ancora... Quando Kei mi aveva... baciato... mi era sembrato che, per qualche attimo, strane immagini fossero comparse nella mia mente (Naturalmente, le ‘strane immagini’ che ho masso all'inizio del cap. sono ricordi del passato... Già, ho detto proprio RICORDI... NdA)...  
Scossi la testa, come a voler scrollare anche i pensieri che essa conteneva. Speravo solo che Kei non andasse a raccontare in giro roba strana su di me, o per Gennaio i miei cari compagni avrebbero davvero avuto un valido motivo per malignare sul mio conto: seppur contro la mia volontà, avevo pur sempre baciato un uomo... Che cosa imbarazzante...

* * *

\- Brrr... fa davvero freddo, stasera... - mormorò Igor, avvicinandosi tanto a me da permettere ai suoi capelli vermigli di solleticarmi il naso.  
\- Certo che per essere nato in Russia, sei un tipo fin troppo freddoloso... - lo canzonai scherzosamente stringendolo forte fra le mie braccia, tra le quali il ragazzo si era languidamente accoccolato. - O forse non è calore termico, quello che mi stai chiedendo..?  
Mi regalò un'altra delle sue meravigliose risate argentine, e, puntellandosi su di un gomito, arrivò all'altezza del mio viso per stamparmi un tenero bacio sulla guancia.  
\- Ya tebya lyublyu... - mormorò dolcemente al mio orecchio  
\- ... Ich liebe dich... - gli risposi, facendolo sorridere.  
\- Ne mucaj menja bol'se, milaja... - sussurrò, con una voce estremamente bassa e roca, facendomi stendere sotto di lui.  
\- Ehm... - borbottai a quel punto. Si bloccò all'istante.  
\- Non vuoi..? - chiese, tra il dispiaciuto e il sorpreso.  
\- Altrochè! - mi affrettai a dire - Ma se ci sentono?  
\- Beh... se non ci hanno sentiti fino ad oggi... - mi rispose ironicamente. In effetti, eravamo un tantino rumorosi in CERTI momenti, e lo sapevo benissimo...  
\- Yuriy è in cucina a lavare i piatti... - gli ricordai, imbarazzato.  
\- E' il suo turno, mi pare. - replicò, senza fare una piega.  
\- Stupido! – bofonchiai - Se dovesse salire al piano di sopra e ci trovasse così..?  
\- Imparerebbe una cosa nuova... - disse, con in volto un espressione maliziosa. - Magari potremmo svegliare Kei e invitarli a fare baldoria con noi...  
\- Vuoi dire che io da solo non ti basto più? - domandai, con un finto tono lamentoso - Sei già stanco di me, e ti serve un aiuto esterno? S'è così, me ne andrò a cercare anch'io uno altrove...  
\- Scemo... – mormorò - Tu sei solo mio... Ti giuro che non permetterò mai più a nessuno di sfiorarti anche solo con un dito...  
Contribuii ben volentieri a rendere più caldo e profondo il bacio che mi diede, mentre mi scioglieva abilmente la cinta dell'accappatoio che indossavo.  
Chiusi gli occhi, e mi lasciai andare completamente sotto le carezze delle sue mani esperte.  
"Ti prego, Igor... Non lasciarmi mai..." pensai, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla sua schiena per sentirlo più vicino a me.  
  
E invece mi aveva proprio lasciato.  
Come si era permesso, di morire?! Di abbandonarmi così all'improvviso...?  
Sentii le lacrime pungolarmi gli occhi per l'ennesima volta, e prima che cominciassero a scorrere giù con tanto impeto da non permettermi di fermarle come succedeva di solito (E meno male che Ralph doveva essere un duro che non piange mai! -.- NdA), tracannai l'ennesimo bicchiere di vino.  
Forse stordirmi di alcolici di primo pomeriggio non era il modo migliore per lenire le mie sofferenze, ma se non altro avrei smesso di pensarci per cinque minuti (Mi raccomando, non imitatelo! è__é Per inciso, nonostante io sia quasi maggiorenne, che ci crediate o no sono totalmente astemia... NdA)... Di certo, Igor non avrebbe approvato... Ma ormai, che me ne importava più del suo parere? Era lui che mi aveva provocato tutto quel dolore, lasciandomi solo...  
"Massì, ubriachiamoci anche oggi! Tanto per completare degnamente questa giornata!" decisi, e afferrai la bottiglia per il manico... Il campanello suonò esattamente quando stavo per fare il primo sorso. "Beh... Caro fegato mio, stavolta ti è andata bene!"  
Mollai quella che ormai stava diventando la mia droga affianco al letto, rassicurandola mentalmente che avremmo ripreso il discorso, una volta che mi fossi tolto dai piedi lo scocciatore che era si era permesso di interrompere il fluire dei miei dolceamari pensieri, e mi affrettai a raggiungere la porta. Ma fuori casa mia non c'era esattamente qualcosa (o meglio, qualcuno) che m'aspettavo di trovare...  
Ad attendermi lì, infatti, trovai un ragazzo magrolino che dimostrava 15 o 16 anni, che mi stava fissando stranamente sgranando i suoi occhioni cerulei, attraverso le ciocche di capelli corvini che gli ricadevano sul volto (*ç*... Ahhh! Io adoro i ragazzi coi capelli neri e gli occhi chiari..! NdA) (Che bello, la maniaca ti ha già puntato...B envenuto nella fanfic, chiunque tu sia! -_- NdPersonaggi maschili, rivolti al nuovo arrivato) ( ... ^^’’’ NdNuovo Arrivato).  
... Ma che cacchio aveva, da guardarmi così..?  
\- Cosa ti serve? - gli chiesi piuttosto sgarbatamente, senza nascondere il mio fastidio, sperando che si sbrigasse.  
\- Ehm... Mi chiamo Otar Kreug, sono stato mandato qui per rispondere a QUELL'annuncio... - balbettò, in evidente imbarazzo - Non sarebbero fatti miei, lo so, ma non credo che sia il caso uscire di casa così...  
Mi diedi un'occhiata, e finalmente capii il motivo di tutti quei tentennamenti: ero andato ad aprire la porta con addosso solo i boxer (O.O NdTutti) (Esatto! La faccia che ha fatto il ragazzino era proprio quella! NdRalph)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A proposito di Otar, il suo cognome viene da quello di Kristin Kreug (*), l'attrice che recita Lana in ‘Smallville’. ^^   
> Comunque, le frasi ‘Ya tebya lyublyu’ e ‘Ich liebe dich’ vogliono dire ‘Ti amo’ in russo e in tedesco; invece ‘Ne mucaj menja bol'se, milaja’ vuol dire ‘Smettila di torturarmi, amore mio’...  
>   
> (*) _In realtà si chiama_ Kreuk _, ma sul giornale da cui lo strascrissi era sbagliato, e alla fine così è rimasto… >_>_


	4. L'angelo e il demonio

Il primo impulso sarebbe stato quello di correre in camera a mettermi qualcosa addosso, ma naturalmente non potevo lasciare quel tizio là sulla soglia in quel modo...  
\- Quindi, tu saresti qui per l'annuncio... - domandai sospettoso, più che altro per rompere l'imbarazzante silenzio che era sceso tra noi.  
\- Sì. - rispose, annuendo con la testa. - Mi è stato detto di venire a questo indirizzo, signore.  
‘Signore’? Santo cielo, mi stavo facendo davvero vecchio, se a 19 anni già mi chiamavano così... Magari mi era pure venuta qualche ruga, e non c'avevo mai fatto caso... °____°  
Dovetti essere rimasto ad arzigogolare (‘ARZIGOGOLARE’?! O.O NdLettori) fissandolo con in viso un'espressione scioccata per più tempo del dovuto, perché non disse più nulla, limitandosi a scrutarmi attentamente centimetro per centimetro... Aveva degli occhi di un azzurro davvero particolare, notai, di un chiarissimo e cristallino color ghiaccio... Mi ci persi per qualche istante, distratto da tutto il resto... Poi, nello stesso istante, ci ricordammo della questione delle mutande.  
\- Ehm... Entra pure... - borbottai, scostandomi dallo stipite della porta al quale mi ero appoggiato per lasciargli lo spazio per passare, e lui eseguì immediatamente evitando accuratamente di lanciarmi altre occhiate indagatrici. - Accomodati...  
Il ragazzino fece qualche altro passo, ma si bloccò nuovamente. Si rivoltò versò si me, e disse lentamente, come se temesse di farmi arrabbiare:  
\- ...Dove..?  
Bella domanda... Il salotto-angolo cottura-sala da pranzo del mio minuscolo appartamentino, in quel momento (ma, spesso e volentieri in quel periodo, anche negli altri... =___=° ), era completamente invaso da resti di cibo, bottiglie di alcolici vari vuote, vecchie riviste che non sapevo neppure se avevo letto tra un'ubriacatura ed un'altra, vestiti sporchi...  
\- ... Fa un po' tu come preferisci... - ero in preda alla vergogna più assoluta: com'era possibile che mi fossi ridotto a tal punto da dimenticare un appuntamento tanto importante che, tra l'altro, ero stato proprio io a richiedere?  
Fingendo di non notare il mio imbarazzo, fece lo slalom tra dei miei calzini, che pur arrotolati su sé stessi spiccavano per il proprio grigiore, e una fetta di pizza spiaccicata sul pavimento (doveva esserci finita almeno tre giorni prima, ma non c'avevo neppure fatto caso...), il cui sugo aveva lasciato un'ormai secca scia rossastra che partiva direttamente dal divano (assieme a tante altre sue unte compagne), segno che doveva essere sbrodolata da là ed io, in pieno delirio etilico, dovevo essermela trascinata per casa appiccicata sotto i piedi senza neppure farci caso...  
Comunque, con fare noncurante tolse una padella incrostata da una sedia e, spazzolate accuratamente con una mano le briciole che vi erano su di essa, ci si sedette su.  
\- Io l'aspetto qui. - mormorò, accennando un sorriso.  
Colsi l'occasione per andarmi a rifugiare in camera da letto (dove la situazione, s'è possibile, era perfino peggiore), a recuperare qualche vestito e riordinarmi un po'. Mi feci una doccia veloce (tanto, ormai, con quel tizio avevo già fatto una grossa figura di niente, e non m'importava più di tanto se si fosse arrabbiato per l'attesa...), mi misi i primi vestiti puliti che trovai a portata di mano e ritornai da lui senza asciugarmi i capelli, che mi ero limitato a frizionare con un asciugamano: non avevo alcuna voglia di perdere tempo col phon...  
Quando tornai nell'altra stanza, lo trovai con in mano una cornice... Naturalmente, la foto che conteneva ritraeva me ed Igor insieme: era stata scattata poche settimane prima che se ne andasse, mentre eravamo in gita da qualche parte... Sulla lastra di vetro, c'erano ancora i segni delle mie lacrime.  
Si girò immediatamente verso di me, quasi avesse avvertito la mia presenza arrivare alle sue spalle.  
\- Mi perdoni... - sussurrò, ricollocando il portafoto accanto al piatto con i rimasugli di pasta della sera prima (Nooo! Così spezzi l'atmosfera!! NdRalph). Dovevo aver fatto una brutta espressione nel vederlo in quella posa, perché sembrava leggermente spaventato.  
\- Non è niente. - replicai, piuttosto duramente.  
\- ... Era una persona molto importante per lei, non è così? - domandò, fievolmente.  
Spalancai gli occhi. Ma com'era possibile, che avesse intuito immediatamente che Igor non c'era più..?  
E ancor più incredibile fu la mia risposta, considerata tanta sfacciataggine.  
\- Era il mio ragazzo. - dissi soltanto.  
Calò un silenzio da cimitero.  
Cosa mi passava, per la testa? Com'è che mi ero messo a sbandierare il mio STATO, tra l'altro con un estraneo..?  
Ma lui non batté ciglio, almeno apparentemente.  
\- Mi spiace, di averle fatto venire in mente dei ricordi tanto tristi... - mormorò, sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
\- Non ti preoccupare. - dissi piuttosto seccamente, a far intendere che volevo chiudere subito il discorso - Piuttosto, com'è che uno come te si trova qui..?  
\- Uno come me..? - ripeté, vagamente perplesso.  
\- Voglio dire... - mi spiegai meglio - Non mi aspettavo una persona così giovane...  
\- Le assicuro che ho tutti i requisiti necessari per svolgere il lavoro per il quale mi sono proposto. - mi assicurò, con fare deciso.  
\- Se sei qui, vuol dire che hai superato il colloquio preliminare... - riflettei a voce alta, molto sorpreso. Perché mai Boris ( Boris... *ç* - SBAV SBAV - NdA & Ilakey) aveva fatto passare uno che era poco più che un bambino..?  
\- Certamente. - replicò, con la stessa precedente sicurezza. - E' stato il signor Huznestov, a darmi questo indirizzo... Ha anche aggiunto, parlando con un suo collega, che mi trovava davvero perfetto per quest'incarico...  
\- Ha davvero detto una cosa simile? - mi pareva decisamente strano...  
\- Beh, lo ha detto nella sua lingua e forse credeva che non lo capissi... Vede, io sono di sangue misto, con madre russa e padre olandese. Per questo conosco bene diverse lingue e anche il russo...  
\- Ma tu quanti anni hai? - gli chiesi a quel punto, curioso.  
\- 15 - Allora non mi ero sbagliato... - Ma sono già laureato, come richiesto.  
... Un... un bambino prodigio..?  
A quel punto, facendo mente locale, mi venne in mente che io quella faccia l'avevo già vista da qualche parte... E ricordai: secondo un certo articolo che avevo letto, Otar Kreug (vale a dire il ragazzino che avevo di fronte) era una di quelle quattro o cinque persone al mondo che arrivavano a 200 di quoziente intellettivo (Urka!! °o° NdTutti)!  
\- ... Cos'è, che ti ha portato a rivolgerti a noi..? Scommetto che, in qualche istituto di ricerche, ti avranno offerto una marea di allettanti opportunità...  
\- E' così, infatti. – asserì - Ma sa, dopo tanti anni passati a fare la cavia per i loro studi, ho cominciato a stancarmi... Tra l'altro, dato che ormai non ho più i genitori da tempo, nonostante abbia ottenuto diverse borse di studio che mi permettono di vivere non ho molti soldi da spendere solo per me, per questo motivo è da un po' che stavo cercando un lavoretto per raggranellare qualcosina...  
\- Tu sai di che genere di lavoro si tratta? A quali persone ti stai legando..? - gli chiesi, serio.  
Sorrise sornione.  
\- Certo, Capo.

* * *

Non mi sembrava possibile che fosse davvero lì, davanti ai miei occhi, che avesse davvero pronunciato le frasi che mi era parso di sentire uscire dalla sua bocca. Era come se, all'improvviso, il sole fosse spuntato a squarciare le tenebre che avvolgevano il mio cuore, che ritenevo fosse ormai morto nella gelida morsa del dolore, inondandolo della sua calda luce. Traboccavo di gioia.  
\- Kei... Mi dispiace... mi dispiace tanto per tutte le cose cattive che ti ho detto... - aveva bisbigliato, sommessamente - E' solo che è successo tutto così in fretta, e io avevo una paura pazzesca... Siamo sempre amici, vero?  
\- Sì... - avevo mormorato allora, un po' confuso.  
\- Beh, di norma comincia così... Due si incontrano, fanno conoscenza, si frequentano come amici e poi, se le cose vanno bene, si continua di quel passo... Però...  
\- Però..? - lo avevo incitato a continuare.  
\- Io... - le sue gote si arrossarono di colpo - ... io non ce la faccio, ad aspettare tutto questo tempo... Non è che ci potremmo mettere insieme subito..?  
Era proprio quello,che aveva detto? Non potevo crederci... Era... era tutto troppo bello...  
\- Oh, Yuriy... - avevo sorriso incredulo, mentre lui sorrideva a sua volta teneramente.  
L'improvviso frastuono provocato da uno sparo.  
Un rumore di vetri che s'infrangevano.  
Un liquido scuro che schizzava sul mio viso.  
Una macchia rossa che si espandeva velocemente a contrasto col bianco della maglietta, all'altezza del suo petto.  
\- Kei... - sussurrò con un filo di voce, senza essersi accorto di nulla - ... la tua camicia...  
Il suo cadavere scivolò inesorabilmente al suolo.  
(Ok... E' identica alla morte di Tara in ‘Buffy’, battuta finale compresa... Che volete, la scena mi ha colpito a tal punto che ho deciso di omaggiarla con questa storpiatura... ^^ NdA) (COPIONA!!! >.<# NdLettori e Fans di ‘Buffy’ oltraggiati)  
  
Mi alzai di scatto dal letto, nonostante fossi stato profondamente addormentato fino ad un istante prima.  
Cos'è, che avevo sognato..?  
Qualunque cosa fosse stato di preciso, doveva essere stato certamente un incubo orribile, a giudicare dalla sensazione di angoscia che avevo in corpo. Il cuore mi batteva in petto ancora ad una velocità assurda, ed ero madido di sudore.  
Non appena ebbi acceso l'abat-jour sul mio comodino ed ebbi ricordato cos'era successo prima di prendere sonno, maledissi mentalmente quelle strane immagini per avermi svegliato, e la mia stupidità per essermi agitato per tanto poco: nessun brutto sogno poteva mai essere peggio della realtà che stavo vivendo...  
Un attimo di paradiso, e un secondo dopo già ero sprofondato nei più lugubri abissi dell'inferno. Il brevissimo bacio a fior di labbra che avevo dato a Yuriy, e la caterva d'insulti che ne era seguita.  
Le orrende parole di scherno che mi aveva rivolto contro mi avevano riempito di amarezza: io non mi ero mai vergognato di quello che ero, eppure era riuscito ugualmente a farmi sentire uno schifo... Cosa potevo farci, se lo amavo? Se, pur non conoscendolo affatto, avevo cominciato a volergli bene fin da quando l'avevo visto per la prima volta?  
Forse era proprio il fatto che non ci conoscevamo bene, il problema. Non mi era mai capitato, prima di allora, ad essere io a fare il primo passo con un altro ragazzo. Generalmente, quando era capitato in passato di accorgermi che tra me e qualcun altro stava nascendo un certo feeling, mi limitavo a fargli comprendere i miei sentimenti con i gesti e lo incoraggiavo in quel modo a farsi avanti, senza mai espormi direttamente: avevo troppa paura di essermi sbagliato e di venir rifiutato, come infatti era accaduto.  
Oltretutto, Yuriy non era affatto gay e io lo avevo sempre saputo perfettamente. In parte aveva ragione lui: come mi era saltato in mente, di dichiarargli i miei sentimenti in modo tanto esplicito?  
Ma ciò che provavo era talmente forte che non avevo retto oltre, e avevo rischiato il tutto per tutto, con le conseguenti tragiche conclusioni.  
"Adesso davvero non avrò più neppure il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia...", avevo pensato, raggomitolandomi su me stesso e stringendo forte il cuscino per non mettermi ad urlare.  
Un gentile bussare alla porta interruppe i miei foschi pensieri.  
\- Avanti. - dissi a voce alta. Non aspettavo visite e raramente ne ricevevo a sorpresa, comunque era decisamente improbabile che uno dei miei ‘compagni’ non ancora partiti per le vacanze di Natale avesse deciso di venirmi a trovare, oppure che Yuriy con i rimorsi di coscienza avesse deciso di venire a chiedermi scusa, perciò rimaneva soltanto una persona...  
... ed era LUI, infatti.  
\- Ti senti bene, Kei? - mi chiese subito, gentilmente. Incredibile, quanto fosse perspicace... e non era solo merito del suo brillante intuito, lo sapevo...  
\- Sapessi cosa è successo, Otar... - mormorai, ben consapevole del fatto che comunque non sarei riuscito a tenergli nascosto nulla. Semplicemente, proprio NON AVREI POTUTO.  
  
\- E' decisamente una brutta situazione... - mi disse il mio amico dagli occhi color ghiaccio, dopo aver ascoltato per intero la mia versione dei fatti.  
\- Credi che sia stato troppo imprudente? - domandai incerto.  
\- Forse un pochino – ammise - , ma dubito che tenerti tutto dentro ti avrebbe fatto gran che bene. Se non altro, almeno ora potrai metterti il cuore in pace...  
\- Sempre insensibile, tu... - sbuffai. Che motivo c'era, per togliermi anche quelle ultime illusioni..?  
\- Scusami! Non volevo essere così diretto... - disse subito, grattandosi la testa imbarazzato - Ma se lui proprio non ti vuole, è meglio averlo saputo subito...  
\- Ma non così... - piagnucolai.  
\- Pure questo è vero. – asserì - Si è comportato decisamente da stronzo... Ha esagerato!  
\- Secondo te, davvero non ho proprio nessunissima speranza..? - mugolai speranzoso.  
\- Mah... Magari ha reagito così solo perché era spaventato dalla novità... Non è semplice accettare il fatto di essere DIVERSI, ed anch'io lo so fin troppo bene... - concluse tristemente.  
\- Vuol dire che, secondo te, potrebbe pentirsi di quello che mi ha detto? - mormorai, aggrappandomi all'improvviso cambio d'umore che avevo percepito in lui.  
\- Kei Hiwatari... - cominciò, lanciandomi uno di quegli sguardi che avrebbero fatto sciogliere un iceberg - ... mi stai forse chiedendo di LEGGERE NELLA SUA MENTE?  
Intrecciai le dita a mo’ di preghiera, e lo scongiurai:  
\- Ohh... Ti prego, Otar! Solo per questa volta..!  
Rimase in silenzio a lanciarmi altri dardi infuocati con gli occhi, per abbastanza tempo da farmi pensare che avrebbe risposto negativamente, e invece, dopo aver sbuffato sonoramente, sentenziò:  
\- E va bene, ti aiuterò... - i miei occhi brillarono di gioia, a quelle sue parole,mentre sentivo rinascere in me una seppur minima speranza - ... Ma solo per stavolta e solo perché oggi sono particolarmente di buon umore: stamattina ho conosciuto un uomo davvero f-a-n-t-a-s-t-i-c-o!  
\- Otar...  
\- Uhm?  
\- Sei passato all'altra sponda anche tu..?  
Mi arrivò un cuscino diritto in faccia.  
\- Stupido... Non intendevo in QUEL senso... – bofonchiò -Ti piacerebbe, eh porcone? Così se ti va male con Ivanov, ti resterei sempre io da spupazzare...  
\- Non sarebbe poi tanto male, come idea... - ridacchiai, e lui mi imitò.

* * *

\- Si può sapere come ti è venuto in mente, di mandarlo direttamente qui? - dissi in tono irritato, al mio attendente dai capelli color lavanda (Sì, è proprio lui! X D°°° NdA).  
\- Guarda che io ti volevo avvisare... - rispose Boris, senza scomporsi - Peccato che il telefono abbia squillato a vuoto una decina di volte...  
\- Ero sotto la doccia. - mi giustificai.  
\- Eri ubriaco. – ‘Papino’ Boris colse nel segno, naturalmente. - In ogni caso, se non ti va bene ci sono molti altri candidati da valutare...  
\- No, mi sembra adatto per diventare il mio ASSISTENTE. - poi mi venne in mente una cosa - Ah! Boris... - mi lanciò uno sguardo strano, probabilmente insospettito dal mio tono - Che significa che, secondo te,Otar Kreug sarebbe perfetto per quest'incarico?  
Il russo strabuzzò i suoi occhi chiari. Qualunque cosa mi stesse nascondendo, avevo colto nel segno...  
\- Quando mai avrei detto una cosa simile..? - glissò in modo plateale - Neppure lo conosco, so solo che ha tutte le peculiarità da te richieste da te, Capo.  
Benché avessi preso da tempo il controllo dell'Organizzazione, Boris non mi chiamava col mio titolo praticamente mai, e quello era un chiaro segno che stava organizzando qualcosa di strano alle mie spalle.  
\- Boris... è__é - cominciai.  
\- ... Sì..? ^^’’’  
\- Da quando ho preso il potere tu mi hai sempre servito lealmente, e per questo motivo non credo che tu stia preparando qualcosa di nascosto per accopparmi, anche perché altrimenti non mentiresti tanto male... - presi il respiro prima di continuare, e lo vidi irrigidirsi visibilmente, ormai consapevole del fatto che mi stavo inevitabilmente avvicinando alla verità - ... Non è che mi hai mandato un ragazzo giovane, invece di qualche vecchio bacucco come mi sarei aspettato, sperando che ne approfittassi..? -.-°  
\- M-ma che dici?! O__o - la sua faccia stava diventando dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli, con velocità direttamente proporzionale alla crescita della mia rabbia.  
\- Boris... – ringhiai - Apprezzo lo sforzo, ma ti assicuro che se avessi appetiti sessuali anche minimi da soddisfare, con tutto il rispetto amico mio, non verrei certo a chiedere aiuto a te!  
Rimase in silenzio per un paio di secondi, chiaramente offeso, poi si guardò intorno e sbottò:  
\- Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di rimanere in questo schifo?! - urlò, indicando ad esempio le ormai famose macchie di sugo di pizza sul sofà.  
\- Scusa, ma il maggiordomo non è passato a pulire... - dissi sarcastico.  
\- Non è la sporcizia, il problema! - continuò esasperato - Ti rendi conto o no, di quanto è stupido questo tuo chiuderti in te stesso? Per quanto dolorosa possa essere stata la perdita che hai subito, hai intenzione di fare il vedovo per tutto il resto della tua vita? Non hai neppure vent'anni, Ralph...  
\- La sola idea di farmi toccare da un uomo che non sia Igor mi fa semplicemente orrore... - rabbrividii, mentre orribili ricordi riaffioravano nella mia mente.  
\- Allora vai a donne! ><  
\- Quelle mi fanno ancora più schifo... -////-  
\- Se non fosse che i maschi non mi piacciono, mi proporrei io... -__-  
\- Non farne solo una questione di sesso è///é ! Il punto principale e che io, in questo momento, non sento il bisogno di avere qualcuno al mio fianco, ecco tutto... - "Anche perché nessuno sarà mai come lui..."  
\- ... ‘Anche perché nessuno sarà mai come lui’... - disse, facendomi sobbalzare per la sorpresa - E' questo che stai pensando, vero? Ma non puoi neppure continuare a distruggerti così... - mormorò, guardandomi tristemente.


	5. Questa storia sta prendendo una strana piega...

(Il pezzo che segue è un sogno-ricordo di Yuriy, che ho ricopiato pari pari - tranne alcune frasi che ho tagliato - dall'inizio del 7° capitolo di ‘Sin’... NdA)  
Quando avevo realizzato che Kei si era avvicinato così tanto (troppo!) a me, ero ormai in trappola: eravamo in un luogo aperto, ma io stupidamente mi ero fatto trascinare verso l'unico muro presente nel raggio di quindici metri, che ora era alle mie spalle e mi toglieva la possibilità d'indietreggiare ancora, oltre a precludermi ulteriori via di fuga possibili...  
Kei poggiò le sue mani col palmo aperto sulla parete ai due lati della mia testa, avvicinandosi col torace.  
\- Kei...che fai? - biascicai con una terribile vocetta stridula dopo aver inspirato più volte prima di riuscire a parlare e aver deglutito a vuoto nella speranza di riuscire a rimettere in sesto la mia gola, che sentivo tutt'ad un tratto arida come un deserto.  
Non mi rispose, limitandosi a guardarmi diritto negli occhi.  
\- Non hai ancora capito cosa vuole il tuo amico Ralph da te? - continuò il suo precedente discorso in un sussurro, increspando appena le labbra nel parlare.  
Inutile, avevo il cervello in panne. Sentivo ma non recepivo. L'unico genere d'informazioni che riuscivo a registrare erano quelle che il mio corpo raccoglieva approfittando di quell'inaspettata vicinanza. Mi pareva quasi di poter avvertire il tepore che emanava, a contrasto con la sensazione di gelo datami dalle pietre contro le quali si strava schiacciando la mia schiena.  
Per quello che mi riguardava, ormai avevo totalmente perso il controllo: era già tanto che non fossi caduto disteso a terra,visto quanto erano diventate molli le mie ginocchia... Quanto a mani e piedi, erano rigidi e ghiacciati perché tutto il sangue mi era risalito al volto, in modo tale che passassero in rassegna su di esso tutte le possibili sfumature cromatiche...  
Il mio povero cuore batteva ormai con un ritmo da cardiopalmo, mentre facevo quanto potevo per controllare il mio respiro, tentando di tenere la bocca sigillata in una specie di morsa: Kei era così vicino a me che potevo sentire il suo respiro caldo sulle mie labbra, e ciò mi aveva procurato (per quanto fossi restio ad ammetterlo) lo strano effetto di un piacevole vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco...  
  
A darmi il risveglio annunciandomi allegramente quella giornata che già si pregustava favolosa, furono le note della canzone ‘Obsesiòn’ (Mi piace tanto... ^___^ NdA), vomitate a debito ritmo dalla mia ormai famosa radio-sveglia...  
Dio doveva volermi particolarmente bene, quel giorno, perché ebbe pena del mio povero cervello che gridava pietà e guidò nella giusta direzione la mia mano vagante, che stavolta: riuscii ad ammutolire quello strazio in un sol colpo.  
Una rapida occhiata all'ora: erano le 08:50. Mi ero svegliato immediatamente (cosa che mi succedeva di rado, generalmente), quindi potevo permettermi di restare sdraiato ancora per un po', senza temere di fare ritardo sulla tabella di marcia che mi ero imposto.  
Rimasi immobile per qualche decina di secondi, poi sbuffai.  
... Ne avevo forse voglia..?  
Obsesiòn... Ossessione... già...  
Mi portai entrambe le mani sul viso, a voler celare quanto più possibile il mondo crudele ai miei poveri occhi, e non mi sarei sorpreso più di tanto se da essi avesse cominciato a scendere qualche lacrimuccia... Che cacchio era, quella roba che stavo sognando?!  
Ci mancavano soltanto i sogni simil-erotici con Kei Hiwatari vestito in modo assurdo, con pantaloni più larghi di due taglie, una maglietta a giro manica attillatissima completa di una lunga sciarpa bianca priva di alcun attinenza col resto dell'abbigliamento (Ehi! >< NdJohnatan), e le gote pitturate di blu (Assurdo, eh..? NdA)... Naturalmente, con la faccia a tre centimetri dalla mia che stava per baciarmi...  
Ohhhhhhh... BASTA!!!!  
L'avevo già detto: i maschi mi facevano schifo e l'idea di avere un contatto fisico anche minimo con uno di loro, che andasse oltre la stretta di mano, semplicemente mi faceva accapponare la pelle...  
Ma allora perché, nonostante fossero ormai passati ben due giorni dal ‘fattaccio’, non riuscivo a togliermelo dalla testa?! Non riuscivo a cancellare quegli occhioni luccicanti di lacrime per la crudeltà delle mie parole, né il ricordo del nostro breve sfiorarc... AHHHHHH!!!!!!! ANCORA?!  
Diedi una testata nel muro,ma quelle immagini non svanirono come speravo.  
Forse ero in quello stato perché mi sentivo in colpa... In effetti, mi ero reso conto che mi ero comportato in maniera decisamente infantile nonché estremamente cattiva nei suoi riguardi (Era ora! >.< NdTutti)... Di certo dovevo aver offeso la sua sensibilità (... E quindi..? è__é NdTutti)... Per quanto diversi potevano essere i nostri gusti e il nostro modo di comportarci, ciò non giustificava la mia esagerata reazione: dovevo assolutamente chiedergli scusa (Ahh! Finalmente! ^__^ NdTutti)!  
Magari chiarendo le cose con lui mi sarei anche alleggerito la coscienza, e avrei smesso di rimuginare su quelle strane sensazioni che stavo provando (Finché c'è Mazer la yaoiomane a scrivere, non sperarci proprio! è_é NdA)...  
Fuori dalla finestra, la pioggia cominciava lentamente a perdere intensità, e qualche raggio di sole faceva timidamente capolino da dietro gli ammassi di nubi grigie.  
Da qualche parte, avevo sentito dire che il modo migliore per superare le proprie paure è affrontarle...  
Ignorando totalmente il mio complesso stato d'animo, un uccellino venne tranquillamente a posarsi sul davanzale della mia finestra, per beccare qualche briciola arrivata lì chissà come.  
... perciò, seguendo la logica, per togliermi dalla testa il bacio che Kei mi aveva dato avrei dovuto...  
L'uccellino fuggì via impaurito, al mio strillo.

* * *

Uff... Ma quanto tempo ci voleva?  
Eravamo arrivati a Natale ormai, ma Otar ancora non mi aveva fatto QUEL favore. Che se ne fosse scordato..? Strano, perché era stato sempre un tipo molto preciso, al limite della pignoleria...  
Leggere nel cuore di Yuriy... Per lui non era poi una cosa così complicata, per quello che ne sapevo. Lui non faceva altro che ripetermi che utilizzava praticamente tutto il suo tempo libero andando in giro a cercare persone ‘gustose’, nel senso di cariche di sentimenti forti, meglio ancora se in contrasto tra loro... Probabilmente la gente avvertiva, seppur inconsciamente, le sue ‘intrusioni’, e per questo lo evitava...  
Io e Otar Kreug avevamo legato subito non appena ero entrato in quella scuola, e si poteva dire che la nostra amicizia fosse cresciuta di pari passo con i miei sentimenti verso Yuriy... Non gli avevo mai nascosto la mia cotta per il mio compagno, così come lui non aveva negato di possedere quei particolarissimi poteri E.S.P. ( ‘Percezioni Extra-Sensoriali’... Roba come telepatia, teletrasporto, ecc. NdA) che gli permettevano di sintonizzarsi con i cuori altrui...  
A me sembrava una capacità niente affatto spaventosa, anzi... Forse, se l'avesse avuta anche QUALCUN ALTRO, avrebbe evitato di dire quelle cose che tanto mi stavano facendo penare...  
D'altra parte Otar, temendo le reazioni dei tanti cretini che ci sono in giro, aveva scelto di non rivelare niente a nessuno per evitare problemi, e io con le mie tendenze avevo fatto lo stesso. Era per la nostra inclinazione a nascondere dei segreti, che andavamo tanto d'accordo? Forse. Entrambi orfani ed emarginati dai più, avevamo trovato conforto l'uno nell'altro.  
Lui era l'unico amico che avessi in quel momento, e non m'importava neppure che fosse di tre anni più giovane di me: era ben più maturo di molti dei miei coetanei che frequentavo ogni giorno, e in più era un genio alla sua seconda laurea... qualche volta mi aiutava anche coi compiti!  
Stavo pensando proprio a quello, quando sentii bussare alla porta.  
\- Avanti! - dissi, sicuro che fosse lui... - Certo che ce ne hai messo di...  
Le parole mi morirono in gola.  
\- Ehm... Ciao, Kei... - bofonchiò Yuriy Ivanov, visibilmente imbarazzato.

* * *

\- Ti serve qualcosa? - chiese Kei, rabbuiandosi all'istante nel vedermi. Cosa comprensibile, del resto...  
\- Scusa se sono venuto così all'improvviso... - cominciai, sperando di riuscire a fare un discorso coerente - ... Forse aspettavi qualcun altro...  
\- In effetti... - disse subito, in tono spietato - E' una cosa importante? Vado leggermente di fretta...  
\- Beh... Per me lo sarebbe molto... - balbettai, al che lui mi gettò un'occhiata come a dire ‘E io che devo farci..?’ ... Presi un respiro profondo - Ha a che fare con quello che è successo l'altra volta...  
Mi aspettavo come minimo che mi linciasse, a quel punto, e invece il suo unico commento fu un atono:  
\- Ero convinto che volessi metterci una pietra su.  
\- In effetti... - nessuna reazione - ...Il problema è che io non riesco a dimenticare quel... quello che è successo...  
\- Non ti preoccupare, Yuriy, non l'ho detto a nessuno. Non ho intenzione di rovinare la tua fama di gran figo del collegio... - m'interruppe, sarcasticamente.  
\- Kei! - quasi gridai - Io... credo di aver davvero esagerato, in quell'occasione... scusami...  
Fin a quel momento era rimasto a fissarmi senza battere ciglio, appoggiato con le spalle al muro, ma quando dissi quella frase si sciolse dalla sua posa impettita e cominciò ad avanzare per la stanza... Per un attimo temetti e sperai che volesse venire da me, e invece si sedette sul letto.  
\- Scuse accettate. Puoi andare. - questa fu la sua unica frase seccata.  
Era lampante che non mi aveva affatto perdonato, e che voleva soltanto liberarsi alla svelta di me... Ma, perdono a parte, c'era ancora un'altra cosa che dovevo assolutamente chiedergli...  
\- ... Senti, io vorrei... mi piacerebbe che tu...  
\- Che io..?  
\- ... che tu mi baciassi di nuovo...  
Ecco, lo avevo detto.  
Fissando lo sguardo sul pavimento, attesi che una qualche punizione divina si abbattesse su di me.  
Mi aspettavo che dicesse qualcosa, che si arrabbiasse... e invece niente. Mosse appena un sopracciglio, e borbottò:  
\- Mi pareva che il problema principale fosse proprio quello...  
\- E' lo è..! - mi morsi la lingua - Voglio dire... Fatico molto ad ammetterlo, ma... da quando è successo, non ho smesso un attimo di pensarci...   
I nostri occhi si incontrarono solo un momento, poi io, incapace di reggere quello sguardo severo, fui costretto ad abbassare i miei.  
\- Quindi, adesso vorresti baciarmi di nuovo per vedere che effetto ti fa a freddo...  
\- Hai centrato il punto. - replicai sfacciatamente.  
Ero convinto che a quel punto si sarebbe incazzato (giustamente) e che mi avrebbe fatto volare fuori di lì a calci nel sedere...  
\- Per me va bene.A vvicinati.  
EHHH?! Così, subito..? °/////////°'''  
\- ... - mi si bloccò la lingua (Non è proprio il momento... -.- NdA) (MAZER!!! >/////< NdYu-Chan).  
\- ... Hai cambiato idea?  
\- N-no!  
Camminai verso di lui e mi fermai di fronte. Si alzò di colpo, e qualcosa dentro di me fece letteralmente un balzo. Mi superava in altezza, notai...  
\- Hai una faccia... Dovresti vederti... - mormorò, facendo un mezzo sorriso. Allungò una mano ad accarezzare il mio viso,o forse solo per togliermi la possibilità di tirarmi indietro. Stavo tremando leggermente, e in quel modo di certo se n'era accorto... - Non aver paura.. .è solo una stupidaggine, no? L'hai detto tu stesso...  
Un secondo dopo, le nostre labbra erano tornate nuovamente in contatto.  
Trattenei il respiro e chiusi gli occhi, cercando di estraniarmi dal mondo esterno.  
Ci riuscii piuttosto bene, distratto appena dal mio battito che si era fatto improvvisamente accelerato, sintonizzandomi soltanto sui movimenti che il ragazzo stava facendo percorrendo nel contempo lentamente le mie guance con le mani. Dopo un primo momento d'imbarazzo, lo seguii.  
Il momento fatidico stava per giungere...  
Kei fece scivolare delicatamente la lingua nella mia bocca socchiusa. Sentendo qualcosa esplodermi nel petto (era stato quindi il mio cuore, a fare quel famoso balzo di prima...) e lo stomaco gonfiarmisi spalancai di colpo gli occhi per la sorpresa, ma un suo eloquente sguardo lanciatomi dalle palpebre socchiuse mi spinse a richiuderli.  
Gustai a mia volta il suo intimo e vellutato sapore, e finalmente riuscii a rilassarmi...  
...Fu come fondermi a lui...  
Completamente inebriato seguii istintivamente il ritmo di quell'antichissima danza e mi parve la cosa più naturale che avessi mai fatto in vita mia, benché fino a dieci minuti prima non avessi fatto che affermare l'esatto contrario...  
Proprio un attimo prima che perdessi davvero la testa, si staccò da me.  
Probabilmente, per me il distacco fu più scioccante dell'unione.  
\- ... Sono davvero senza parole... – sussurrai ,non appena ebbi ripreso fiato.  
Kei mi guardò intensamente, facendomi scendere brividi che mai avevo sentito prima d'allora lungo la schiena, e mi disse:  
\- Yuriy, sono sicurissimo che tu non sia gay. Non stare a torturarti troppo per quello che è successo... Può capitare anche alle persone etero, qualche volta, di sentirsi incuriositi e provare cose di questo tipo, ma non vuol dire proprio niente... Ora che mi hai baciato, sono sicuro che avrai capito cosa vuoi.  
  
Capire cosa volevo... Ero ancora più confuso di prima!  
Quando ero entrato in quella stanza e avevo fatto quella proposta, non ero neppure sicuro che sarei davvero riuscito ad andare fino in fondo... Credevo che avrei finito col dirgli di fermarsi, e invece... invece c'era mancato poco che non gli chiedessi pure un terzo bacio!  
Smisi di camminare e rivolsi lo sguardo verso l'alto, lì dove c'era la finestra della sua camera. Forse avevo fatto male, ad andarmene via subito... Ma mi era sembrato che Kei proprio non mi volesse più con lui...  
All'improvviso fu tutto buio.


	6. Half Song Chapter: Gocce di mamoria

Patetico. Ero semplicemente patetico (Meno male che te ne rendi conto da solo... NdDranzer89). Stupido tanto da accontentarlo anche in quella richiesta... Innamorato di lui al punto tale da arrivare ad umiliarmi... Con quella frase alla fine, poi, avevo davvero raggiunto il massimo: la classica goccia che fa traboccare il vaso...  
Quanto a lui, che diavolo gli passava, per la testa? Perché Yuriy mi avevo chiesto di baciarlo ancora una volta..? Era confuso, forse... Beh, adesso io lo ero, e di certo ancora di più!  
Non si rendeva conto neppure minimamente, di quanto mi avesse ferito? Sia quella prima volta, quando mi aveva ferocemente insultato ed era fuggito via, sia in quel momento... Era talmente idiota da non capire quanto può far male, ad uno che non ricambi, chiedergli di fare quello solo... solo per CURIOSITA'?  
... Curiosità... Io ero solo un ‘esperimento’... Ne ero consapevole,eppure avevo acconsentito perché in quel momento, più di ogni altra cosa, desideravo ardentemente farlo di nuovo mio, illudermi pure solo per un attimo che anche lui provasse qualcosa per me... Per qualche secondo, quando l'avevo sentito collaborare, ricambiarmi, avevo creduto sul serio che dentro di lui desiderasse in qualche modo darsi a me... Poi la ragione era intervenuta dicendo che tutto ciò era categoricamente impossibile, e io, temendo di perdere il controllo, mi ero staccato immediatamente. Ci mancava soltanto che lo facessi di nuovo, di mia iniziativa (Credo che questi due abbiano QUALCHE piccolo problema di comunicazione... NdA)...  
L'unica cosa che potevo augurarmi, adesso, era di riuscire a togliermelo dalla testa. Se ci avessi pensato anche solo un'altra volta, sarei davvero impazzito... Sì, sarebbe stata la cosa migliore da fare...  
Non potevo mica pretendere di essere sempre l'oggetto dei desideri di qualcuno, o di venire ricambiato ogni volta! Ci avevo provato ed era andata male, inutile starci a pensare più di tanto...  
Era quello di cui stavo cercando in tutti i modi di convincermi.  
Già... Perché perdere tempo con un maledetto omofobico, che per di più era pure antipatico e volgare? In fondo tra noi non c'era stato assolutamente nulla, se non qualche bacio... Due per la precisione; anzi, uno e mezzo...  
Contro la mia volontà (evidentemente non così ferrea come credevo) il mio cervello corse agli istanti in cui le nostre lingue avevano cominciato ad intrecciarsi tra loro, e io sentii un chiarissimo fremito d'eccitazione correre al mio ventre... No, non andava proprio bene!  
Uff... Stupido corpo che non collaborava! V/////V #  
Dovevo smetterla di pensarci... Dovevo concentrarmi su qualcos'altro... Distrarmi...  
I miei occhi corsero fuori la finestra, dove il cielo, nonostante non piovesse più, continuava ad apparire alquanto plumbeo.  
Abbassai lo sguardo, e i miei occhi finirono su di una scena decisamente insolita... Sulla parte più nascosta alla vista del giardino che circondava l'edificio (sulla quale dava la mia stanza) (Wow! Sembra ‘La finestra sul cortile’! NdA), un tizio incappucciato (Che NON è Mister X o soci... NdA)si stava trascinando dietro qualcuno, che a prima vista pareva non sentirsi troppo bene... e quel qualcuno era Yuriy!

* * *

(E' l'ennesimo ‘sogno ad occhi aperti’ di Ralph, che si rivolge ad Igor - ne avevate dubbi..? - NdA)  
Chiusi il pesante portone dell'ingresso, e quello fu l'ultimo suono che sentii. Non vi era più nessuno che potesse produrne di nuovi, e io ero totalmente immobile.  
Avrei dovuto abituarmi presto, a quel silenzio.  
  
 **SONO GOCCE DI MEMORIA**  
 **QUESTE LACRIME NUOVE**  
 **SIAMO ANIME IN UNA STORIA, INCANCELLABILE**  
  
Con una lentezza estrema, quasi temessi di rompere qualcosa, avanzai lentamente in quella che fino ad un'ora prima era casa nostra.  
Il mio sguardo vagò qua e là, come all'istintiva ricerca di un ricordo ad entrambi caro che potesse alleviare il mio dolore... Ma la vista di quegli oggetti che avevo sempre considerato familiari, non mi consolò affatto come avevo ingenuamente sperato.  
  
 **LE INFINITE VOLTE CHE**  
 **MI VERRAI A CERCARE NELLE MIE STANZA VUOTE**  
  
... Un libro...  
Scivolai sul divano e lo presi cautamente tra le mani. Delicatamente aprii la copertina colorata, e feci scorrere velocemente tra le dita qualche pagina...  
Mi fermai.  
C'era una piega a mo’ di segnalibro, in un angolo.  
L'avevi fatta tu.  
  
 **INESTIMABILE E' INAFFERRABILE**  
 **LA TUA ASSENZA** **CHE MI APPARTIENE**  
  
Già... Era pur ovvio che, quando non era la mente a guidarli, i miei piedi si dirigessero automaticamente verso la nostra stanza...  
Il tuo letto era ancora sfatto. Lo avevamo usato prima di recarci nel luogo in cui avevi trovato la morte...  
Un tuo ultimo regalo..? Tuo o del destino..? Avevi forse già temuto, anche se soltanto irrazionalmente, che non saresti tornato..?  
Tra quelle lenzuola ci eravamo amati per l'ultima volta, folli ed egoisti...I n pieno giorno, senza neppure chiudere la porta a chiave, incuranti del fatto che qualcuno avesse potuto vederci...  
Totalmente folli, crudelmente egoisti, e pienamente innamorati.  
  
 **SIAMO INDIVISIBILI, SIAMO UGUALI E FRAGILI**  
 **E SIAMO GIA' COSI' LONTANI**  
  
Era lì che sottovoce, quando i ‘bimbi’ erano andati a dormire, parlavamo liberamente di tutto ciò che ci passava per la testa...  
Io ti avevo esposto tutte le mie paure, ti avevo mostrato la mia anima che avevo sempre considerato inevitabilmente corrotta con tutti i suoi traumi e le sue ferite, il cui dolore ti eri impegnato ad alleviare; tu mi avevi confidato quei segreti che sapevi di non poter rivelare a nessun altro senza sentirti in colpa...  
Di tutto ciò che c'era stato tra noi, rimanevano solo delle coperte sfatte.  
E, senza trovare un appiglio a cui aggrapparmi, inevitabilmente mi sentivo ricadere in quel devastante oblio, che mi attirava irrefrenabilmente e già sapevo mi avrebbe distrutto...  
  
 **CON IL GELO NELLA MENTE**  
 **STO CORRENDO VERSO TE**  
 **SIAMO NELLA STESSA SORTE**  
 **CHE TAGLIENTE CI CAMBIERA'**  
  
Noi due che ci conoscevamo da sempre, ma che al momento del nostro primo incontro mai e poi mai avremmo creduto che avremmo finito con lo stare insieme...  
Quando eravamo vicini avevamo fatto di tutto per allungare le distanze; quando vivevamo divisi non avevamo fatto altro che cercarci senza saperlo; una volta che, riunitici, avevamo compreso di essere fatti l'uno per l'altro, era intervenuta a dividerci qualcosa che era molto più grande di noi...  
E adesso, cosa avrei fatto io che ero rimasto?  
  
 **ASPETTIAMO SOLO UN SEGNO**  
 **UN DESTINO UN'ETERNITA'**  
  
Cosa mi restava più..?  
  
 **E DIMMI COSA POSSO FARE**  
 **PER RAGGIUNGERTI ADESSO**  
  
I miei occhi si posarono su un oggetto che era sul comodino. Focalizzai l'immagine: sonniferi.  
Sì... Una volta mi avevi detto che ti era capitato più volte, in passato, di non riuscire a prendere sonno con facilità...  
Chissà allora perché si trovavano lì, dato che non avevi più avuto di quei problemi...  
  
 **PER RAGGIUNGERTI ADESSO**  
  
... Forse era un messaggio di quel destino tanto avverso..?  
Presi in mano il flaconcino, e lo guardai attentamente. Feci cadere da esso un pillola...  
  
 **PER RAGGIUNGERE TE**  
  
... poi lo andai a svuotare per intero nel water.  
Meglio evitare pericolose tentazioni...  
  
 **SIAMO GOCCE DI UN PASSATO**  
 **CHE NON PUO' PIU' TORNARE**  
 **QUESTO TEMPO CI HA TRADITO: E' INAFFERRABILE**  
  
Certo, sarebbe stato molto più semplice per me uccidermi... Ma tu non eri forse morto per salvarci tutti? E io potevo mai tradire la memoria dell'unica persona che mai si fosse preoccupato per me, che mai mi avesse amato..?  
La risposta era no, naturalmente.  
Avevo ancora una marea di cose da sistemare, sulla Terra, e non potevo proprio permettermi di morire tanto presto...  
Semmai potevo sperare che Dio decidesse di farla finita pure con me in tempi brevi, così ci saremmo incontrati da qualche parte all'Inferno... Ma Dio, generalmente, non ascoltava le mie preghiere: mi conveniva darmi da fare come vivo fin da subito, quindi...  
Inutile stare a rivangare il mio passato... Un totale sfacelo, se non si considera la nostra dolce e breve parentesi... Meglio guardare al futuro.  
  
 **RACCONTERO' DI TE**  
 **INVENTERO' PER TE**  
 **QUELLO CHE NON ABBIAMO**  
  
Dopo un'intera vita passata a farmi travolgere dallo scorrere degli eventi e a farmi manipolare dagli altri, finalmente mi era stata data la possibilità di poter decidere delle mie azioni... Eri stato proprio tu, a darmi la forza di reagire. Reagire, non scappare.  
Avevi detto che saresti rimasto con me, che mi avresti sostenuto lungo il difficile cammino che mi attendeva e che mi avresti pazientemente aspettato ogniqualvolta che sarei rimasto indietro...  
... E invece...  
  
 **LE PROMESSE SONO INFRANTE**  
 **COME PIOGGIA SU DI NOI**  
  
No... non dovevo più dirlo...  
Se avevi deciso che io dovevo continuare a vivere per tutti e due, dovevo necessariamente almeno provare a tirare avanti senza di te...  
Sarebbe stato orribile, ma dovevo se non altro fare un tentativo...  
  
 **LE PAROLE SONO STANCHE,**  
 **MA SO CHE TU MI ASCOLTERAI**  
  
... Dovevo assolutamente rispettare le tue ultime volontà... Avrei scontato i peccati di tutti noi, proprio io che più di tutti ne avevo commessi... I più atroci...  
  
 **ASPETTIAMO UN ALTRO VIAGGIO,**  
 **UN DESTINO UNA VERITA'**  
  
Dovevo fare ciò che era necessario... Qualcosa che avrebbe liberato tutti... Lasciando il carico di ogni problema a me, ma se quello era il solo modo...  
Stesso da sopra il maglione, tastai l'oggetto di metallo che pendeva sul mio petto.  
Doveva necessariamente andare in quel modo:se avessi usato QUEL potere anche su di me, avrei perso anche il ricordo del tempo che avevamo passato insieme, e io non volevo assolutamente che ciò accadesse... Eri la sola cosa bella che avessi mai avuto...  
  
 **E DIMMI COSA POSSO FARE**  
 **PER RAGGIUNGERTI ADESSO**  
  
Mi alzai da dov'ero seduto, e lasciai in fretta quella stanza.  
Scesi al piano di sotto, e mentre passavo per il salone con l'intenzione di andare a rifare il divano-letto, il mio sguardo cadde su una bottiglia che era sul tavolo e conteneva un liquido giallino... whisky...  
  
 **PER RAGGIUNGERTI ADESSO**  
  
Non che fossi esattamente astemio, ma generalmente non era mia abitudine alzare il gomito, e figuriamoci mettersi a bere a quell'ora... Però, chissà perché, mi venne voglia di assaggiarne un po'...  
  
 **PER RAGGIUNGERE TE**  
  
\- Ralph, svegliati... - Nonostante fossi sveglio ormai da un bel pezzo non avevo alcuna voglia di alzarmi (come ogni giorno,del resto), perciò rimasi ostinatamente con gli occhi chiusi nonostante sentissi la vocina eccessivamente smielata di Boris,che tentava di buttarmi giù dal letto - E' davvero tardi, lo sai? Ci sono tante di quelle cose da fare... Io e il ragazzino ci stiamo dando da fare da almeno un'ora per ripulire la TUA casa dal bordello in cui l'hai ridotta, perciò tu non puoi permetterti di rimanere con le mani in mano, sfaticato! - il russo cominciò a picchiettare un dito su una delle mie narici, ben consapevole di quanto io odiassi che qualcuno mi toccasse il naso... Ok, ora ero certo che Boris sapeva che ero sveglio e si stava semplicemente divertendo a pungolarmi... - Ti abbiamo lasciato il bagno da pulire, e ho già preparato per te uno splendido grembiulino con ricami rosa che potrai metterti anche subito... Se vuoi, c'è anche la crestina abbinata...  
L'irritazione crebbe tanto da farmi superare lo stato depressivo-comatoso nel quale languivo. Perché doveva fare tutte quelle storie ogni volta che mi veniva svegliare..? Perché era un sadico e si divertiva, ecco perché...  
Stavo per mordergli quel maledetto dito e mandarlo dove si meritava, quando intervenne una vocina sottile e udibilmente spaventata a fermarmi prima che mettessi in atto il mio proposito:  
\- Signori... io...  
Aprii finalmente gli occhi:era quel ragazzino, e aveva un cellulare dal display illuminato in mano...

* * *

Tentai di dare l'ennesimo, inutile strattone alle catene che mi tenevano saldamente legato al muro, col solo risultato di sentire di nuovo dolore.  
\- Sta’ calmo, Yuriy... - sussurrò LUI, con un tono che mi fece rabbrividire ancor più del contatto con le gelide pietre su cui poggiava il mio corpo. - Se la smetti di dimenarti, ti farà molto meno male...  
Con un unico colpo secco, stracciò via la parte di camicia che copriva il mio petto.  
Mi parve di vedere i suoi occhi ambrati, nascosti tra le ciocche di lunghi capelli neri, brillare di una luce sinistra, nell'avvertire il chiaro singulto di terrore che mi ero lasciato sfuggire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone usata nel capitolo è ‘Gocce di memoria’ di Giorgia.


	7. Che il rito abbia inizio!

\- Otar, che succede..? - chiese allora Boris, vedendolo chiaramente sconvolto. Per di più, nella voce stessa del russo c'era una punta di apprensione.  
\- Mi dispiace molto... - iniziò il giovane, visibilmente costernato - ... ma sono costretto a smettere prima di lavorare...  
\- Che problema c'è? - chiesi, un po' troppo duramente. Tutti quei giri di parole mi stavano innervosendo, facendo per di più accrescere la tensione già presente nella camera.  
Lui spalancò gli occhi, e mi guardò come se fossi stato un mostro. Lo stesso Boris si voltò per gettarmi un'occhiataccia. Ma che avevo detto..?  
\- Non so davvero come scusarmi, Signore... - mormorò, con un filo di voce appena udibile - Lo so che sono in prova appena da un paio di giorni e proprio non potrei permettermi di chiedere permessi, ma è davvero un'emergenza, lo giuro...  
Sospirai tra me e me. Era quello il punto, c'era stato un equivoco: loro credevano che con quella frase mi stessi riferendo al lavoro...  
\- Non era quello, che intendevo... - lo interruppi, usando un tono più pacato - Volevo solo sapere se ti era successo qualcosa...  
Il moscovita aggrottò per un attimo un sopracciglio, davvero sorpreso per il fatto che mi stessi preoccupando per qualcosa che non fosse la mancanza in casa di bottiglie di vino piene, l'altro invece prese subito la palla al balzo:  
\- Un mio amico mi ha appena mandato un messaggio sul telefonino... - mi spiegò - Pare che qualcuno abbia rapito un nostro compagno, e quell'incosciente ha seguito il rapitore fino al suo rifugio...  
\- Oh, ma è terribile! - commentò Boris, seriamente coinvolto dal racconto di quelle peripezie. Poi alzò lentamente i suoi occhi su di me... rivolgendomi lo sguardo implorante che solitamente precedeva una richiesta. - Ralph...  
\- Sì? - sbuffai, intuendo cosa stava per dirmi. Uno strano lampo passò negli occhi del ragazzino, come se avesse appena avuto un'illuminazione o qualcosa di simile.  
\- ... non è che si potrebbe fare qualcosa..? - mormorò piano per poi abbassare nuovamente lo sguardo, forse temendo una mia sfuriata.  
Due paia di occhi supplichevoli attesero ansiosi una mia risposta, mentre io li tenevo sulla corda, rimanendo in silenzio.  
Feci un respiro profondo, già consapevole del fatto che me ne sarei pentito.  
\- E sia, ti aiuteremo. Con i nostri mezzi, non ci metteremo nulla a raggiungere quel posto e liberare il tuo amico... Hai un indirizzo preciso? - lui annuì, e mi mostrò,ancora leggermente incredulo, l'SMS.  
Al mio attendente sfuggì un sorriso rivolto all'altro, convinto che non l'avessi notato.

* * *

\- C-che diavolo hai intenzione di farmi..? - mormorai, incapace di tenere ferma la voce nonostante avessi ormai capito che la mia paura era proprio ciò che maggiormente lo eccitava. Infatti, lo vidi sorridere compiaciuto.  
\- Il momento è arrivato... - bisbigliò. Poi, cosa che affatto non mi aspettavo, mi diede le spalle e cominciò a camminare allontanandosi da me, fino ad immergersi nell'oscurità di un corridoio. Strizzai gli occhi ma non riuscii ugualmente a vedere nulla, dato che le mie pupille non si erano ancora abituate a tutto quel buio.  
"Che situazione assurda...", pensai, e sospirando mi lasciai ricadere ormai rassegnato nella stretta di quelle fredde e salde catene. Il modo in cui mi ancoravano al muro non mi permetteva di scivolare al suolo, nonostante il torpore che sentivo nelle gambe mi facesse intuire che quel senso di stanchezza che sentivo in tutto il corpo era probabilmente dovuto ad un tranquillante. Quel pazzoide doveva avermi stordito per portarmi fin lì e dopo sicuramente mi aveva iniettato quella roba, per poi legarmi alla parete in modo tale che non potessi scappare...  
Mi guardai intorno, notando quanto strano fosse l'ambiente in cui mi trovavo:sembrava un'enorme caverna o qualcosa del genere, ma ‘arredata’ in modo tale che ci si potesse vivere dentro. Osservai anche che, ai miei piedi, il pavimento era lavorato in modo decisamente strano, e riempito di fitti disegni. In ogni caso, quelle costruzioni davano decisamente una sensazione di antico...  
Improvvisamente rabbrividii, nel sentire l'umidità tipica di quell'ambiente avvolgere la pelle nuda del mio torace, nonostante quel che rimaneva della mia camicia, che ancora mi copriva la schiena.  
Sigh... Cosa mi aspettava mai..?

* * *

"Resisti Yuriy, sto arrivando!" pensai convinto, nascosto dietro un folto cespuglio.  
Avevo seguito quel tizio con lui in spalla per almeno venti minuti, prima di arrivare all'entrata di quella strana caverna. Era stato già tanto che non avessi perso di vista il rapitore, che saltava da un ramo ad un altro con l'agilità di una scimmia (Scimmia..? °°’ NdRapitore), ma se non altro la distanza mi aveva permesso di seguirlo senza che si accorgesse di me. Messomi al sicuro, avevo mandato uno SMS ad Otar per avvertirlo di quello che stava succedendo, ed ero rimasto per un lungo tempo in attesa a pensare.  
Il problema adesso era: come fare, ad entrare? L'ingresso era sorvegliato da due uomini armati e a vederli così piuttosto nerboruti, e non potevo certo sperare di liberarmene da solo... E se pure ci fossi riuscito, una volta ripresisi avrebbero dato l'allarme...  
No, entrare dall'ingresso principale era fin troppo rischioso; dovevo trovare un'altra entrata, sempre che ci fosse...  
Tentando di far frusciare il meno possibile le foglie, lasciai strisciando il mio improvvisato ma almeno fino a quel momento sicuro rifugio. Nel constatare che mi stavo impasticciando di fango la mia divisa appena uscita dalla lavatrice, lanciai un'imprecazione mentale diretta a Yuriy: se davvero fossi riuscito a salvarlo e ad uscire vivo da quel casino, gli avrei fatto pagare anche quello...  
Il praticello finì, per lasciare spazio alla sterpaglia: ero così occupato a rimuginare che me ne accorsi solo quando sentii qualcosa graffiarmi il viso; una spina, mi resi conto poi. Sapendo bene che non potevo certo avventurarmi in quel groviglio di rami secchi e rovi, se non volevo vivere sul mio corpo ciò che un puntaspilli prova ogni giorno, mi guardai per un attimo intorno per accertarmi che nessuno mi vedesse e, a malincuore, mi alzai in piedi.  
Fu una fortuna: ero spuntato in un luogo distante di circa cento metri da quello dove mi trovavo prima, e lì non mi pareva che ci fosse alcuna sorveglianza stretta... In più, notai un'apertura abbastanza grande da permettere ad un uomo adulto di passarci, dalla quale spuntava un fiumiciattolo dal colore non esattamente limpido, che subito mi fece comprendere a quale scopo venisse utilizzata quell'acqua corrente... Beh, se lì dentro ci stavano stabilmente delle persone, i ‘rifiuti organici’ che producevano li dovevano pur metter da qualche parte...  
Ma una cosa era certa:se quel corso d'acqua spuntava là, da qualche parte doveva pur cominciare... e forse era l'unico possibile ingresso non sorvegliato...  
Tentando senza troppa riuscita di non far caso all'acqua putrida che inzuppò senza difficoltà i miei pantaloni, mi immersi solo per quanto fosse indispensabile cercando di superare il senso di nausea che mi colpii nel sentire quel penetrante odore, e cominciai la mia avanzata.  
Sì, Yuriy non l'avrebbe passata liscia...

* * *

\- Eccomi qui! Sentito la mia mancanza? - cinguettò ironicamente il moro, distogliendomi dai miei pensieri. Con una certa apprensione, notai che aveva portato con sé una scatola... Strappò gli ultimi residui di stoffa rimasti, e la paura mi assalii nuovamente. - Ora siamo davvero pronti...  
Si avvicinò al tavolo dove aveva appoggiato la scatola, e ne tirò fuori alcune boccette. Senza alcuna fretta, versò il contenuto di alcune di esse in una ciotolina, e prese a mescolarlo con cura. I liquidi erano di diversi colori e consistenze; alcuni fluidi, altri decisamente viscosi.  
Dopo qualche minuto ne tastò la consistenza,e fece una smorfia: ripulitosi il dito da quella sostanza ormai filante strofinandolo su un panno (che evidentemente aveva portato con sé a quello scopo), aggiunse dalla polverina presa da un sacchetto e riprese a mescolare. Ben presto, la roba prese sfumature di un bel magenta... Fatto quello, ripeté lo stesso procedimento fino ad ottenere un'alta sfumatura in una diversa ciotola, blu stavolta... Ero quasi affascinato, da tanta abilità...  
\- Fatto! - esclamò improvvisamente con in volto in espressione soddisfatta, riportandomi al presente.  
Si avvicinò, e capii finalmente che lo strano impasto era stato preparato appositamente per me (Ce ne hai messo di tempo... -.- NdRapitore). Con quelle dita di ghiaccio, prese a tracciare qualcosa sulle mie spalle e sulle mie braccia...  
Mi mossi di scatto facendolo ‘sbagliare’, ma lui non se la prese. Con mia orripilata sorpresa, decise di ripulire il liquido che stava colando giù direttamente con la lingua!  
Diversi brividi di disgusto mi percorsero, nell'avvertire il suo caldo e umido muscolo posarsi sul mio ventre ghiacciato e scosso dai tremori, lasciando su di esso una scia calda...  
Ma cos'ero, in quel periodo, una calamita per finocchi?!  
Certo che se il mio destino prevedeva il farmi palpare da un maschio, tanto valeva che a fare una cosa del genere fosse Kei... Chissà perché, ero sicuro che lui sarebbe stato più gentile di quel tizio lì... Ehi! Ma che stavo pensando?! >//////<  
Strofinò la punta del naso sulla parte di torace non ancora decorata, stando attento a non rovinare i ghirigori già fatti, e fece scendere una mano verso i miei pantaloni... CAZZO! Quello voleva violentarmi sul serio!!  
\- Ehm... - bofonchiai, tentando di non dare troppo a vedere in che stato mi trovavo - ... Non è che quella pittura non era commestibile..? - avevo cercato di far suonare quella frase come ironica, ma ne venne fuori una specie d'incerto pigolio.  
Lui si decise a rialzare su di me i suoi occhi dorati, e per mia fortuna fermò anche la sua mano. Si scostò, e a stento non tirai un sospiro di sollievo.  
\- Vorrei tanto stare un altro po' a giocare con te... - sussurrò, in tono suadente - Ma purtroppo si è fatto tardi...  
Ritornò al tavolo, e dalla solita scatola trasse qualcos'altro... un COLTELLO!!!  
La lama affilata catturò per un attimo la fioca luce che c'illuminava, rimandando indietro un bagliore d'acciaio.

* * *

"Maledizione... Avrei dovuto capirlo subito..." mi accusai, sperando ardentemente di non arrivare troppo tardi.  
Come avevo fatto, a non notarlo? Ripensai soltanto in quel momento che sul curriculum che il mio piccolo assistente mi aveva consegnato (Perché mi chiamano tutti ‘piccolo’ o ‘ragazzino’..? Ho 15 anni, non 5! >.< NdOtar) (E' questo il brutto, quando a scrivere la storia è una vecchia come me e il tuo Capo è ormai diciannovenne... X DDD NdA) c'era scritto che frequentava lo stesso istituto di Yuriy e Kei... E, oltretutto, il posto dove il russo era stato portato ci era stato segnalato poche settimane prima come possibile rifugio di Rei Kon...  
\- Lei crede che abbiamo qualche possibilità..? - mi chiese il ragazzino (E dagli! NdOtar) a quel punto.  
\- Non lo so... - risposi sinceramente, pur vedendo sul suo viso crollare in buona parte quella fievole speranza.  
\- ...Signore...  
\- Dimmi...  
\- Lei questo posto lo conosce già..?  
Rimasi interdetto: era dannatamente intelligente... Dovevo dirgli tutto? Ma come potevo fidarmi di lui, se lo conoscevo da soli due giorni..?  
\- … Non è che lo conosca... Però mi ricorda molto un posto dove sono già stato, tempo fa... E poi, forse so chi si nasconde dietro il rapimento del tuo amico...  
Con quell'ultima frase avevo tentato di sviare il discorso, e lui lo capì.  
\- Mi spiegherà tutto non appena avremo sistemato le cose. - disse infatti, nonostante fino ad un attimo prima si fosse dimostrato più che curioso, circa quella faccenda. - Adesso muoviamoci... Può darsi che il Comandante Huznestov abbia trovato qualcosa (E' evidente che i tre, per avere più possibilità di trovare Yu-Chan, si sono divisi... NdA)...  
\- Me lo auguro proprio... - mormorai.

* * *

Uscito finalmente da quella fogna limacciosa, mi resi conto di essere riuscito a penetrare nel covo nemico come mi ero augurato: non si vedeva gente in giro, infatti...  
Decisamente sollevato, mi aggrappai ad una scaletta provvidenzialmente messa nei paraggi e mi arrampicai su di essa fino ad arrivare ad una grata, per fortuna non infissa nella roccia. La sollevai quel tanto che bastava per guardare in giro e, assicuratomi di avere la via libera, scoperchiai il passaggio e ne fuoriuscì.  
Avevo il cuore in gola per la paura che qualcuno potesse beccarmi, ma lo stare là fermo non mi avrebbe aiutato comunque. Ero sbucato in mezzo ad un corridoio vuoto che collegava due sentieri, e dato che non provenivano suoni da ambo le parti, scelsi per istinto di seguire quello di destra.  
"Che strano luogo..." pensai, guardandomi intorno... Era ovvio che quelle vie erano state in parte scavate dall'uomo, ma in alcune parti Natura e oggetti si fondevano tra loro tanto bene da far dimenticare che non facevano parte di essa. Quel tipo di architettura faceva pensare a quello degli Antichi (Sei arrivato secondo... NdYu-Chan), ma non mi veniva in mente alcun popolo in particolare...  
Con mio grande sollievo, svoltato l'angolo, vidi chiaramente una stanza che conteneva della docce. Mi ci gettai a capofitto dimenticandomi per qualche istante delle guardie e pure di Yuriy, rallegrandomi all'idea di potermi finalmente togliere quel tremendo fetore di dosso.  
Mi liberai in fretta di quella che fino a poco prima era stata la mia adorata divisa (che mi ero sempre premurato di tenere ordinata e SOPRATTUTTO pulita, fino a quel giorno... T__T ), e mi gettai senza più alcuna esitazione sotto l'acqua calda... Che sollievo...  
Non appena mi convinsi di essermi ripulito a sufficienza, però, ne uscii colto da un nuovo, problematico pensiero: e ora, cosa mi mettevo addosso..? O.O  
Dopo un attimo di puro panico, sospeso tra la prospettiva di dovermi rimettere quei cenci schifosi e quella di andare ad affrontare il nemico senza veli, mi accorsi che su di uno sgabello a due passi da me c'erano dei vestiti puliti... Li indossai, e mi precipitai fuori. Fortuna che erano solo un po' larghi...  
Continuai per quella direzione senza incontrare nessuno, finché arrivai ad una stanza dalla quale provenivano delle voci... Mi fermai immediatamente accostandomi alla parete, poi tesi l'orecchio: se ci fosse stato anche Yuriy, lì dentro..?  
Ma delle due voci che stavano parlando, entrambi maschili, nessuna delle due era la sua. Stavo per allontanarmi, ma sentii qualcosa che mi frenò dal farlo:  
\- Com'è possibile che tu sia davvero venuto qui per Yuriy, Boris?! - aveva ringhiato astiosamente un ragazzo dai capelli castani-rossicci e gli occhi chiari, rivolgendosi ad un altro dalla strana chioma color lavanda (Ehi! Come sarebbe a dire ‘strana’?!NdBoris) contro il quale puntava una pistola.  
\- Così ha deciso il Capo... - replicò seraficamente lui, tenendolo a sua volta sotto tiro e mantenendo una certa distanza, in quella stanza che pareva l'ingresso di una biblioteca.  
\- Il Capo?! - s'infiammò subito quello, furioso - Una volta ‘il Capo’ era Rei,te lo sei dimenticato? E noi due eravamo compagni...  
\- Ti manco così tanto? Ne sono lusingato, Andrew... - disse sarcastico - ... Ma devo prima di tutto pensare ai miei vecchi compagni, quelli VERI...  
\- Ci hai imbrogliati... ci hai imbrogliati tutti! - tremava di rabbia, ma lui non se ne curò.  
\- Non vi ho imbrogliati... Una volta volevo VERAMENTE vendicarmi di Yuriy, solo che poi ho idea...  
Il suo avversario gli lanciò uno sguardo atroce, mentre io riflettevo su ciò che avevo appena sentito: aveva detto che voleva vendicarsi di Yuriy? Il MIO Yuriy..? Ma perché?  
\- Se davvero quelli sono tuoi amici, non capisco come tu possa pensare di fargliela passare liscia dopo quello che avete dovuto subire a causa sua..! - continuò,come a volerlo per forza convincere.  
\- La rabbia è passata, ecco tutto. - concluse lapidario.  
\- Assurdo... Vendersi così al nemico... - sibilò l'altro.  
\- E' tutto molto logico, invece: accettando di lavorare per Ralph ,mi sono assicurato che i miei compagni vivranno una vita serena e al sicuro, dopo aver DIMENTICATO tutto QUELLO CHE E' SUCCESSO... Non ho più motivo di accanirmi contro Yuriy, visto che ho già ottenuto quello che volevo.  
Quel discorso cominciava a farsi interessante, ma anche molto, molto strano...  
\- Anche Rei ti aveva offerto le stesse condizioni, oltre al governo della Sezione del Nord! - si era visibilmente rabbuiato...  
\- Guarda che sono ancora ora, il Comandante della Sezione del Nord... E' soprattutto una questione di capacità...  
Stavo perdendo troppo tempo con quei due, dovevo muovermi! Tanto, era evidente che non sapevano dov'era il mio amico... Stavo per ritornare sui miei passi, quando sentii urlare dietro di me:  
\- NON MUOVERTI!  
Naturalmente mi mossi (non ero mica scemo...), ma sentii qualcosa bruciarmi su di una spalla... Caddi a terra per il dolore, poi sentii uno nuovo sparo.  
Mi rigirai lentamente per vedere cosa fosse accaduto: il ragazzo dai capelli castani aveva notato la mia presenza e mi aveva sparato contro, e l'altro aveva reagito colpendo lui ad una mano. Lo vidi avvicinarsi a me in fretta:  
\- Finalmente ti ho trovato... Stai bene? - mi chiese, preoccupato.  
\- S-sì, è solo un graffio... - risposi, parecchio perplesso - Ma tu chi sei..?  
\- Mi ha mandato Otar.  
\- Otar..? °___°  
Sentimmo arrivare, dall'interno della stanza, un mugolio di dolore prodotto certamente dal mio aggressore.  
\- Se stai bene, vedi di rialzarti: non possiamo restare qui! - disse, col tono di uno che è abituato a comandare.

* * *

In pochi veloci movimenti, si slacciò della casacca che indossava, e la fece scivolare al suolo. E, in altrettanti pochi istanti, si procurò un profondo taglio sul polso sinistro senza apparentemente dare l'impressione di aver sentito dolore.  
\- Ma che fai? - strillai allibito, benché stesse ferendo sé stesso e non me, come avevo inizialmente temuto che volesse fare. Solo in un secondo momento, con mio enorme stupore, notai che il suo busto era ricoperto di simboli rossi simili a quelli che aveva tracciato sul mio.  
\- Sarà un po' doloroso, SOPRATTUTTO PER TE... - disse, e nei suoi occhi d'ambra si accese di nuovo quell'inquietante lucina - Ma che possiamo farci, se mancano gli originali..?  
\- Gli ‘originali’..? - sussurrai, e la paura mi dilaniò nuovamente, nel sentire che posava la punta del coltello sul mio petto...  
\- Sì... - bisbigliò compiaciuto - Visto che non abbiamo più abbastanza G.P.C. a disposizione, saremo noi ESSERI IMPERFETTi a SANGUINARE...Non appena arriverà Kei, saremo pronti per il RITO...  
\- Kei?! - stavo per dire, ma quel grido mi si strozzò in gola, quando sentii la pressione della lama su di me... Il freddo metallo tranciò la mia carne come fosse stata burro. Fece così in fretta che quasi non me ne resi conto.  
Cominciai a sudare freddo, e sentii improvvisamente che il mio corpo si stava raffreddando, che se tutto il mio calore si stesse concentrando in un solo punto... Nonostante sapessi perfettamente cosa stava accadendo, i miei occhi, spinti da una qualche malsana curiosità che superava perfino la paura, corsero al mio addome... Il coltello era conficcato quasi completamente nella mia pancia, il sangue, di un rosso più vivo di quanto mi ricordassi, zampillava su quel tipo e sul pavimento... Il terrore mi assalii sul serio solo allora, nel constatare senza ombra di dubbio di essere stato accoltellato:la cosa più atroce, più del dolore stesso, era la consapevolezza di ciò.  
Tremavo convulsamente in preda all'orrore, nel guardarlo gongolare a quel modo nel vedere la mia faccia morta di terrore.  
\- Sai cos'è questo, Yuriy? - mi chiese, con un tono quanto mai pacifico - Un coltello con lama a doppio taglio... Quando entra taglia... - rese salda la stretta della sua mano attorno al manico, e io allargai gli occhi, intuendo le sue intenzioni - ...e quando esce STRAPPA!  
Con un rapidissimo movimento trasse fuori la lama dal mio corpo lacerandolo, portandosi appresso un copioso getto di sangue nonché parte delle mie budella.  
\- YURIY!!!  
L'ultima cosa che sentì prima di svenire, incapace di resistere a quello che mi stava facendo, fu la voce di Kei.

* * *

\- CHE COSA GLI HAI FATTO?! - urlai a pieni polmoni al tizio che era là (il rapitore, me lo sentivo), con un coltello alla mano pronto a ripetere il colpo. Ero talmente annebbiato dalla furia che non notai tutti quegli strani particolari: i segni tracciati sul corpo suo e del mio amico, l'arredamento particolare della sala (specialmente il PAVIMENTO), il fatto che mi stesse sorridendo quasi aspettasse il mio ARRIVO...  
Mi lanciai verso di lui prima che Boris, il ragazzo che mi aveva condotto fin là, riuscisse a fermarmi, e non ebbi il tempo di far nulla, per evitare che mi lanciasse addosso il liquido contenuto in una ciotola...  
Incredibilmente, esso penetrò nei vestiti fino a raggiungere la mia pelle, e invece di colare semplicemente si dispose su di essa,come se si muovesse di propria volontà, fino a formare dei caratteri blu simili a quelli che erano su di loro.  
\- Vedo che stai sanguinando già da te... - mormorò, sorridendo in un modo che mi parve orribile.  
Mi guardai la mia ferita sulla spalla, e vidi il sangue che ne colava... Seguii con gli occhi qualche goccia... Arrivate a contatto col suolo, sul quale si erano infrante, avevano cominciato a RISPLENDERE, e così stava capitando anche al sangue suo e a quello di Yuriy!!  
E intanto, il pavimento si riempiva di strani simboli luminosi...

* * *

\- Ehi, che ti succede? - esclamai fermandomi, nel rendermi conto che il ragazzino mi stava squadrando in un modo decisamente strano...  
\- Signore... - balbettò, spaventatissimo - Sta... ehm... lacrimando ROSSO...  
Mi toccai le guance, e subito sentii le mie dita bagnarsi: aveva ragione!  
\- Lacrime di sangue... - sussurrai, dimenticandomi per qualche istante di lui - ... Proprio come ALLORA...  
Poi mi ricordai della sua presenza, e rialzai lo sguardo, con l'intenzione d'inventarmi in fretta qualcosa per rassicurarlo... ma mi bloccai:  
\- Cosa sta succedendo..? - bisbigliò, tremante... Anche dai SUOI occhi, stava scendendo lo stesso liquido scuro.


	8. Empatia

\- Che cos'è, questa roba?! - ringhiai, bloccando all'istante ogni mio movimento. Mi premetti forte una mano sulla mia ferita, nonostante il dolore, per evitare che gocciolasse altro sangue. Il tizio sorrise divertito, a quel mio ormai inutile tentativo.  
\- E' troppo tardi, Kei. Il nostro sangue è già venuto in contatto col LUOGO SACRO...  
\- ‘Luogo sacro’..? - balbettai, notando con sconcerto che i disegni dipinti sui nostri corpi emettevano a loro volta una leggera luce, come il pavimento... Poi il mio pensiero ritornò a Yuriy, e gridai - Tu, maledetto bastardo!! Perché lo hai ridotto in quello stato?!  
\- Non starai mica pensando che ho infierito su di lui per mio piacere..? - domandò, con falsa innocenza - No... E' che proprio come ALLORA, c'è bisogno di una vittima sacrificale, per far riaprire il PASSAGGIO...  
\- Passaggio..?  
Una voce tremante, dietro di me, mi fece girare: era Boris... ed appariva semplicemente sconvolto.  
\- Sì... Ti ricordi, Boris? - disse lui, e scoppiò a ridere di gusto mentre l'altro s'incupiva visibilmente.  
Lo aveva chiamato per nome, perciò lo conosceva... Un attimo! Quello aveva chiamato per nome anche ME!  
\- Cosa sta succedendo..? - domandai nuovamente, più agitato che mai, convinto che neppure questa volta avrei ricevuto risposta. E invece la ebbi.  
Il russo tirò fuori la sua pistola, e, pur tremando vistosamente, riuscì a posizionarsi in modo tale da avere sotto tiro la sua vittima. Sbarrai gli occhi,nel seguire con lo sguardo la sua direzione...  
\- Se uccido Yuriy subito, adesso, - balbettò - ... il passaggio si chiuderà prima che tu riesca a far TORNARE qualunque cosa tu voglia...  
Non appena ebbi la conferma che il bersaglio designato era il mio amico stavo per correre da lui nel tentativo di fermarlo, ma Boris stramazzò a terra prima che io potessi fare nulla, colpito da un... fulmine.  
\- No, non farai proprio niente... - mormorò lui voltandosi in direzione a noi opposta, mentre sulla sua testa stavano apparendo un agglomerato di nubi scure striate di riflessi violacei, che di tanto in tanto rigettavano nuove scariche elettriche di quello stesso colore quasi a volersi liberare di quella fastidiosa energia in eccesso.  
Rimasi impalato per qualche secondo, davanti a quell'inquietante spettacolo, poi mi decisi ad andare da Boris per vedere se era ancora tutto intero. Ma per Yuriy... cosa potevo fare?

* * *

Istintivamente, allungai una mano verso il ragazzo, e sfiorai con un dito quelle lacrime scure: sangue, come immaginavo...  
Lui seguì con gli occhi quel mio movimento senza fare nulla, e sussultò nel sentire il mio tocco. Non si era accorto di niente..?  
\- Sangue... Anch'io... - balbettò a quel punto sgranando i suoi occhioni azzurri, quasi mi avesse letto nel pensiero (Uhm... -.-° NdOtar), e si portò a sua volta una mano sulla guancia bagnata.  
\- Perché... - dissi io stupidamente, come se lui avesse potuto rispondere ad una domanda della quale io conoscevo già la risposta ma lui certamente no. Era tutto come quella volta , allo stadio di Edimburgo (Si riferisce a ciò che è accaduto nei capitoli 20 e 21 di ‘Sin’. NdA)... e non solo...  
Nonostante l'urgentissima situazione nella quale ci trovavamo, pareva che nessuno di noi due avesse intenzione di muoversi: l'uno di fronte all'altro, ci fissavamo immersi ognuno nei propri pensieri. Fu il calore di una di quelle lacrime rossastre a riscuotermi, ricordandomi che stavo ancora tenendo una mano sul suo volto benché non ce ne fosse più alcun bisogno... e ci fece caso anche lui...  
Mi allontanai immediatamente.  
\- Signore... - sussurrò, con quella sua solita vocina sottile.  
\- Non possiamo più stare qui a perdere tempo! - tuonai torvamente - Credo che la situazione si stia aggravando ulteriormente, di là...  
Ero avanzato di un paio di passi, quando mi resi conto che lui non mi stava più seguendo: mi rivoltai nella sua direzione, e vidi che era crollato a terra.  
\- ... Mi sento male... - bisbigliò sofferente, nel vedere che mi avvicinavo nuovamente a lui.  
\- Non sforzarti di parlare... - mormorai, col tono più premuroso che mi riuscii, e mi inginocchiai accanto a lui. - Non ce la fai a camminare, vero?  
Scosse la testa lentamente.  
\- N-no, non credo... - controllai sulla fronte la sua temperatura: scottava notevolmente - ... mi dispiace...  
\- Sei ammalato già da stamattina? Sei venuto da me con la febbre, o qualcosa del genere? - domandai, già sospettando però di cosa potesse trattarsi.  
\- Stavo benissimo... – sussurrò - Non capisco proprio cosa mi stia succedendo...  
Avvolsi le braccia attorno al suo corpo, e lo sollevai da terra.  
\- Sei anche più leggero di quanto immaginassi... - borbottai, sinceramente meravigliato - Forse dovresti mangiare un po' di più, sei nell'età della crescita (Quando dici cose come queste allora sì che sembri un vecchio, Ralph! ^^ NdA)...  
\- M-ma cosa fa..! è\\\\\\\\\\\\\é - balbettò imbarazzato, mentre un timido rossore correva a diffondersi sulle sue gote... Perché stava arrossendo, poi?  
\- Ti troverò un posto sicuro dove potrai stare al riparo, e andrò da solo a cercare Boris... Magari prima troverò anche il tuo amico...  
\- Ma no, non stia a perdere tempo con me! Mi lasci qui e corra subito dagli altri! - protestò, muovendosi debolmente nella mia stretta.  
\- Non essere stupido! Non potrei mai lasciare un mio dipendente nei guai... - replicai con fermezza - E inoltre, se ti catturassero i nemici potrebbero torturarti e carpirti qualche informazione segreta su di me...  
\- Io lavoro per lei da neppure due giorni, e non so assolutamente nulla! - ribadì, con una veemenza che mi fece sorridere.  
\- Ma loro non lo sanno... - bisbigliai, divertendomi a prenderlo in giro. Quella sua candida ingenuità era talmente sincera da fare tenerezza... Per qualche secondo, mi scordai di ciò che stava accadendo e anche del fatto che entrambi stavamo lacrimando copiosamente sangue.  
\- La smetta di prendermi in giro... - sussurrò piano, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Poi si arrese, e sospirando si rilassò nel mio abbraccio.  
  
Scarpinai ancora parecchio con lui in braccio, per fortuna senza arrivare ad incontrare le guardie, finché non giunsi in un luogo che mi parve adatto per fare una breve sosta: eravamo arrivati in una zona all'apparenza molto tranquilla, attraverso la quale scorreva un limpido fiumiciattolo (Non quello ‘marrone’ dov'è passato Kei... NdA) (Perché io sono dovuto entrare per le fogne e loro no? S'è mai visto un eroe che va a salvare la sua bella conciato in quello stato?! è.é# NdKei) (Chi sarebbe, la tua bella..? V.V# NdYuriy) le cui due sponde erano ricoperte di muschio. La pavimentazione s'interrompeva qualche metro prima, quasi il costruttore avesse voluto lasciare quello spazio al naturale come se fosse stato un fiume in superficie vicino al quale fare un pic-nic.  
\- Forse abbiamo trovato un posto dove poterci fermare... - dissi a voce molto bassa, quasi gli stessi confidando qualche cosa di molto privato. Per tutta risposta lui aprì lentamente le palpebre, strizzandole come a volermi mettere a fuoco meglio. - Come ti senti?  
\- Male. - mormorò, lapidario.  
\- Non preoccuparti, qui potrai riposarti un po'... Non si vedono guardie in giro...  
Lo posai delicatamente vicino la riva, facendolo stendere a terra su quell'umida e fredda roccia ricoperta di verde, e mi avvicinai all'acqua per ripulirmi il viso per quanto mi fosse possibile.  
"Viste le sue condizioni, forse sarebbe meglio restare con lui..." mi sorpresi a pensare.  
\- Lo conosce da molto tempo..? - sussurrò, all'improvviso.  
\- Chi? - replicai,sorpreso.  
\- Il tizio che ha rapito il mio amico...  
\- Può darsi... - risposi ermetico, chiudendo gli occhi e passandomi per bene le mani sul volto. Quando me le tolsi e mi specchiai nell'acqua, che avevo contribuito a tingere lievemente di rosso, notai che non stavo più ‘piangendo’... e che, dietro di me, c'era Andrew che mi puntava una pistola alla testa.

* * *

\- Boris, come ti senti? - chiesi al russo che era ancora disteso al suolo, anche se ero un po' titubante circa la reazione che avrebbe avuto a quella domanda e anche quella che avrei avuto IO alla sua risposta, visto che aveva appena tentato di uccidere il ragazzo che amavo...  
\- Ahio... - gemette, contorcendosi per sollevarsi sui gomiti. - Sono solo un po' ammaccato... Ehi! La tua ferita..!  
Guardai immediatamente la mia spalla: la ferita non c'era più! E allora, voltai il mio sguardo verso Yuriy e quell'altro (Scusate se chiamo sempre Rei ‘tizio’ o ‘quell'altro’, ma Kei ancora non ricorda il suo nome... NdA)... Neppure sul polso del rapitore, che stava intonando a mezza voce una strana nenia in una lingua a me sconosciuta, c'era più alcuna traccia della precedente ferita... e, con mia somma gioia, sembrava essersi rimarginata anche quella che fino a poco prima era addosso al mio adorato (‘Adorato’...? lang=FR °.°’ NdA & Yu-Chan)!  
\- Non sto capendo perché, - sussurrai, al colmo della felicità - ma le nostre ferite sono guarite da sole!  
\- Ma la nube c'è ancora... - disse lui, in tono tetro.  
\- ... Questo cosa significa..? - chiesi, facendomi subito contagiare dalla sua ansia, mentre la causa dei nostri guai continuava il suo lavoro e Yuriy pareva ancora privo di conoscenza, anche se pareva aver smesso di sanguinare.  
\- Beh, io non me ne intendo molto di magia... - cominciò, e io gli dovetti aver gettato un' occhiata fin troppo perplessa, perché mi guardò di traverso.  
\- ... Magia..? - balbettai, e il mio sguardo si alzò sull'oggetto della nostra discussione e sul presunto ‘mago’ che continuava come se nulla fosse la sua litania, e il cui strano ciondolo che portava al petto mi parve all'improvviso brillare.  
\- ... Però, da quel poco che ci ho avuto a che fare... - continuò il russo - ... mi pare proprio che questo sia un rito d'evocazione...  
\- Evocazione di cosa? - domandai allarmato.  
\- Non saprei, di preciso... Ma so per certo che per far apparire quel COSO, - mormorò, indicando la nuvola - da dove spunterà la CREATURA, ci vuole una vittima sacrificale...  
\- Fin qui, c'ero arrivato anch'io... - borbottai.  
\- Quello che penso, è che la vittima prescelta non sia nessuno di voi tre.

* * *

Il ‘clic’ del grilletto risuonò nel vuoto totale della grotta.  
Mi aspettavo che il cervello mi saltasse per aria ancor prima che potessi avere anche solo il tempo di formulare un ultimo pensiero, ma non accade nulla di tutto ciò. Lanciai ad Andrew un occhiata interrogativa, facendo pure caso al fatto che aveva una mano ferita.  
\- Per tua fortuna, - mormorò il londinese, fissandomi con un'espressione truce in volto - mi sono finite le pallottole...  
Stavo per dire qualcosa, quando sentii un gemito di dolore abbastanza forte da attirare l'attenzione di entrambi. Il ragazzino..!  
\- Otar! - gridai, nel vedere lo stato nel quale si era ridotto: i suoi occhi grondavano sangue ancora più abbondantemente di prima, sulla sua spalla e sul suo polso sinistro erano apparsi due tagli che prima sicuramente non c'erano (e non avevo la più pallida idea di come avesse potuto esserseli procurati), e, cosa più allucinante in assoluto, sul suo ventre era comparso uno squarcio che anche solo a prima vista pareva gravissimo. - Ma che sta succedendo?!  
Lo stesso Andrew sembrava allibito, e passava a guardare alternativamente me e lui, come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi di qualche cosa.  
Dopodichè, all'interno dell'intera caverna si sprigionò una folata di vento talmente forte che riuscii quasi a trascinarmi via. Prima, però, ebbi il tempo di notare che il Disco, che portavo appeso al collo a mo’ di ciondolo, si era illuminato.

* * *

Mi rannicchiai a terra nascondendo la testa tra le braccia, per proteggermi il viso da quell'improvviso vento che era scatenato nella sala. Sentii il tintinnio delle catene, e per la prima volta da quando ero entrato là dentro e lo avevo visto inchiodato e sofferente a quel muro, invidiai Yuriy per il modo in cui era stato immobilizzato.  
Così come si era alzato, esso cessò di colpo. Rimasi qualche secondo in più a terra, temendo che potesse scatenarsi nuovamente. Poi alzai lentamente la testa, e feci scorrere il mio sguardo intorno a me da dietro ad un braccio, usandolo come riparo.  
\- Boris..? - lo chiamai.  
\- Assurdo... - mi voltai alla mia destra e vidi che il russo, grazie all'onda di energia, aveva finito col rotolare fino ad avvicinarsi a me di parecchio, rispetto a prima.  
Passò ancora qualche attimo, prima che mi rendessi conto di cosa era accaduto: la stanza era tornata come prima del rito, la nube si era dissolta e lo ‘stregone’ si era volatilizzato. Forse un po' mago lo era davvero... Comunque, se non fosse stato per la vista del sangue che si stava raggrumando sulle mattonelle, dei caratteri che ancora avevo dipinti addosso e di Yuriy incatenato, avrei potuto giurare che là dentro non fossa mai accaduto assolutamente nulla...  
Stavo per rispondere qualche cosa al ragazzo che era al mio fianco, ma l'udire una certa voce, femminile per giunta, mi fermò:  
\- Allora eri qui... - sussurrò lei, ridacchiando all'indirizzo del russo.  
La guardai bene: vestita da capo a piedi con un'uniforme militare di colore bianco, possedeva un viso dai tratti chiaramente orientali, ma i suoi occhi a mandorla erano di un insolito quanto straordinario grigio-azzurro.  
\- Non avevo chiamato te, Sayuri... - grugnì l'altro,f acendo ricadere la testa tra le braccia come rassegnato.


	9. Non tutto il male viene per nuocere

Stanchi di fissare sempre lo stesso punto, i miei occhi vagarono nel vuoto alla ricerca di un nuovo oggetto sul quale riporre la loro attenzione, evitando però accuratamente d'incrociare lo sguardo di Yuriy. Alla fine, essi si soffermarono sul grosso orologio dai numeri romani che era appeso al muro di fronte a me: era da poco passata la mezzanotte... Uno splendido Natale, non c'è che dire!  
Ma forse non era poi il caso di lamentarsi tanto: era già tanto se eravamo tornati vivi e interi...  
Dopo lo scatenarsi di quella specie di strane onde di energia, avevano fatto irruzione nella caverna un nugolo di soldati dalle divise bianche simili a quella della ragazza che Boris aveva chiamato Sayuri. Uno di loro (un ufficiale probabilmente, a giudicare dalle decorazioni che portava addosso), aveva preso da parte me e Yuriy e ci aveva fatti salire su un automezzo, che ci aveva portati all'ospedale nel quale ci trovavamo in quel momento. Dal nostro arrivo là, eravamo stati letteralmente abbandonati a noi stessi...  
Erano passate almeno un paio d'ore, ma non eravamo riusciti ad ottenere notizie di nessun tipo: in che diavolo di guaio ci fossimo andati a cacciare ,dove ci trovassimo di preciso, chi erano loro... Qualcuno ci aveva detto di accomodarci in quella sala d'aspetto deserta e da allora più niente. Un paio di volte mi ero alzato e avevo tentato di addentrarmi in qualcuno di quei corridoi nella speranza d'incrociare la ragazza in uniforme o il russo, ma poi c'avevo rinunciato dopo aver percorso qualche metro e girato un paio di angoli: quell'edificio era un vero e proprio labirinto e io non avevo alcuna voglia di perdermi in quel dedalo di incroci e scale, col rischio tra l'altro di non riuscire più a ritornare dal mio amico. D'altra parte, lui non aveva mai accennato neppure una volta anche solo all'idea di volersi schiodare dalla sedia...  
Da quando ci eravamo seduti l'unica cosa che aveva fatto era stato accennare un sì con la testa, quando gli avevo chiesto se sentiva freddo e se per caso voleva che gli prestassi la giacca che indossavo per potersi finalmente coprire (era rimasto a torso nudo per tutto il tempo, e nessuno si era preoccupato di procurargli almeno una maglietta, anche se eravamo ormai a Dicembre...).  
\- Mi è venuta sete, vado a prendere qualcosa al distributore che ho visto prima. Vuoi qualcosa da bere? - chiesi a quel punto, più che altro per rompere quell'assordante silenzio, sperando che come aveva fatto prima rispondesse per lo meno ad una mia domanda diretta.  
\- No. - sussurrò, con un tono talmente flebile che più che sentirlo intercettai quella sillaba seguendo il movimento delle sue labbra.  
\- ... Quel bastardo ti ha fatto qualcosa..? - mi azzardai a chiedergli, cominciando a pensare che forse era meglio se fossi proprio io a stimolare una sua qualunque reazione.  
\- A parte accoltellarmi..? - domandò apatico di rimando, con la medesima intonazione precedente. Di bene in meglio...  
\- Sei un po' strano, Yuriy... - dissi, trattenendomi a stento dallo sbottare. Ero parecchio nervoso... Non si era neppure chiesto perché mai fossi lì con lui; non aveva neppure notato che ero andato a salvarlo!  
Improvvisamente allargò gli occhi per qualche secondo, quasi fosse stato colto da una qualche illuminazione.  
\- Tu hai idea di dove ci troviamo? Di chi sia la gente che ci ha portati qui..? - mormorò.  
\- No... - sussurrai. Se non altro, pareva che si fosse finalmente reso conto che eravamo in una situazione alquanto strana... - Me lo sto chiedendo anch'io...  
\- Quella gente indossava delle divise militari, ma non mi fanno venire in mente alcun corpo in particolare... - in quell'istante, mi parve che il suo sguardo si fosse fatto più vivo.  
\- Già... - asserii, più che altro perché non sapevo cosa dire.  
Dopodichè, ritornò il silenzio.  
I miei occhi, disoccupati, tornarono al solito orologio, preferendo il lento movimento delle sue lancette alla staticità di un vaso con relativo arbusto dalle foglie in buona parte appassite... La classica pianta di Natale che sarebbe finita nella spazzatura una volta finite le festività, assieme a tanti abeti una volta decorati di tutto punto (Ohhh!!! Anche il messaggio ecologista fuori tempo massimo - Stai scrivendo che è il 7 gennaio... - °o° !! NdLettori sarcastici) (... Siete delle piaghe, ve l'ho mai detto..? -_- NdA)...  
\- ... Kei... - bisbigliò lui, improvvisamente.  
\- Che c'è..? - chiesi piano.  
\- ... Grazie di tutto. - mormorò, guardandomi per una volta tanto negli occhi - Grazie nonostante tutto.  
Quasi avesse utilizzato tutto il coraggio di cui disponeva per pronunciare quelle due frasi, scostò immediatamente la vista da me per rifossilizzarla su la macchia di una mattonella del pavimento, che evidentemente gli era più congeniale della mia faccia.  
\- Nonostante tutto? - ripetei incredulo, deciso questa volta ad andare fino in fondo alla questione.  
Lo vidi sussultare chiaramente.  
\- Non siamo mai stati amici, e ultimamente con te mi sono comportato da perfetto stronzo... - continuò, dopo una breve pausa - Ma nonostante ciò, non appena mi sono ritrovato in pericolo tu sei corso ad aiutarmi, senza neppure preoccuparti dei rischi che avresti corso... Vorrei capire il PERCHE'...  
Nel sentirgli pronunciare quelle parole, strinsi i pugni così forte da far diventare bianche le nocche.  
Possibile che fosse tonto fino a quel punto..? Davvero non c'era ancora arrivato?  
\- Non avrei mai potuto lasciare una persona in difficoltà... - borbottai vagamente, tentando di non lasciar trasparire la mia ansia.  
\- Oh, s'è per questo neppure io... Ma non sarei neppure andato ad affrontare gente armata a mani nude; semmai avrei chiamato la polizia, o cose del genere... - quanto odiavo, quando qualcuno mi guardava in quel modo, come se fossi stato una bestia rara...  
\- Non c'era tempo, era necessario intervenire subito... - bofonchiai, rendendomi probabilmente ancora più idiota ai suoi occhi. Ma avrei mai potuto dirgli ‘L'ho fatto perché ti amo, ti amo alla follia e non volevo perderti’..?  
\- Kei... - mi disse ancora, interrompendomi - Vorrei solo sapere come stanno le cose, ecco tutto.  
Prima di rispondermi, mi soffermai un secondo ad osservare il modo in cui le sue dita giocherellavano con un pezzetto di stoffa della giacca che indossava. Fu quel chiaro segno di nervosismo da parte sua, forse, a frenare la mia collera, evitando che scattassi in malo modo: va bene, ero pazzo di lui, ma dopo ciò che mi aveva detto e la questione del bacio, mi ero messo in testa che il mio era un amore impossibile e che dovevo rinunciarci... Perciò quel suo continuo (seppur probabilmente inconsapevole) illudermi proprio non potevo sopportarlo...  
\- Se vuoi che ti dica tutto allora lo farò, ma, ben inteso, non voglio altre scenate isteriche da parte tua (E meno male che non era più in collera... O__O NdLettori). - risposi, in tono fermo.  
Mi squadrò per qualche attimo, con un espressione quanto mai seria in volto.  
\- Dimmi tutto, sono pronto ad ascoltarti. - il suo tono era calmo, ma appariva visibilmente ansioso di sentire cosa avessi mai da dirgli.  
\- Ecco, Yuriy... - sussurrai, sentendo all'improvviso la mia voce calare... - Io sono innamorato di te, fin da quando sono venuto nella tua scuola.  
Mi fermai, aspettandomi un qualche commento da parte sua, che però non arrivò. La sua espressione era impassibile.  
\- Su, continua. - sussurrò, con un tono che, se non fosse stato assolutamente impossibile, avrei definito dolce.  
\- Beh... - ripresi un po' esitante, sorpreso per quella sua reazione così tranquilla - Anche dopo tutte le cose brutte che mi hai detto, non ce l'ho proprio fatta, ad abbandonarti in quell'occasione... Ho agito d'istinto, ecco tutto.  
Solo in quel momento, mi accorsi che i nostri visi erano a pochi centimetri di distanza l'uno dall'altro: come c'eravamo arrivati..?  
\- Mi spiace, se per il mio comportamento hai dovuto soffrire... - bisbigliò nuovamente, permettendomi di perdermi come per incanto per qualche secondo in quei suoi magnifici occhi blu, cullato dalla sua voce melodiosa. - Ho davvero esagerato, lo so... ma avevo paura... una dannata paura...  
\- Yuriy... - sussurrai, cominciando lentamente a capire dove volesse arrivare (Meglio tardi che mai... -.- NdTutti).  
Però, che sensazione strana... Sembrava un dejà vu... Quella vicinanza, il tono che usava, perfino le sue frasi... mi pareva che già le avesse pronunciate... In qualche mio sogno, forse (Vedete nel 4° cap... NdA)?  
\- Quando quel tipo mi ha accoltellato e tu hai gridato il mio nome, in quei pochi secondi prima che perdessi i sensi... ho capito quale enorme stupidaggine stessi facendo... - non so perché, ma mi sentivo uno strano nodo in gola... Come se avessi avuto paura di ascoltare la fine di quel discorso... - Il bacio che ci siamo scambiatimi ha spinto a riflettere...  
Prese un respiro profondo ed io, quasi temessi che la smettesse di parlare senza dirmi tutto, m'intromisi:  
\- E cosa hai concluso?  
Socchiuse leggermente gli occhi. E fece scivolare una mano sulla mia...  
\- Che forse mi ci vorrà un po' di tempo, per abituarmi all'idea di sentirmi attratto da un ragazzo... - arrossì lievemente nel dirlo, ma non distolse lo sguardo neppure per un secondo, mentre io sentivo il mio cuore rendere più veloce il suo ritmo nel capire che le mie più dolci speranze si stavano realizzando - Io sono convinto che ne valga la pena, e che se tu avessi la pazienza di starmi vicino, potrei riuscire poco a poco a superare la mia fobia...  
Posai le labbra sulle sue per qualche istante.  
\- Per me va benissimo... - dissi, e lo vidi sorridermi apertamente per la prima volta in tanto tempo che lo conoscevo.  
Ci baciammo nuovamente, stavolta con maggior impegno e di comune accordo.  
\- Ehm...  
Sentii qualcuno borbottare, e mi girai immediatamente:  
\- Ma tu... - dissi meravigliato nel ritrovarmi di fronte Sayuri, che in evidente imbarazzo evitava di soffermarsi troppo sulla nostre facce.  
\- Il Capo ha chiesto di vedervi. Seguitemi, per favore.  
"Il ‘Capo’..?" pensai. Yuriy mi tirò lievemente la mano, per attirare la mia attenzione.  
\- Su, andiamo! Volevamo sapere chi c'è dietro tutto questo, no? - mi bisbigliò, alzandosi dalla sedia.  
Annuii con la testa, e mi decisi a seguirlo. Indubbiamente, per quanto sarebbe sembrato impossibile fino a un minuto prima, il giovane russo aveva reagito con molta più nonchalance di me.

* * *

La prima cosa che mi colpii non appena mettemmo piede nello studio, fu l'eccessivo spreco di spazio: dalla pianta usata come decorazione, che riempiva un intero angolo come fosse un alberello, all'enorme libreria, contenente libri che sapevano d'antico, che si estendeva per più pareti, fino ad arrivare alla grande scrivania in pregiato mogano (Non so se lo usano anche per fare mobili... Scusate la mia ignoranza... ^^° NdA) che troneggiava al centro della stanza. L'intera camera era piena di soprammobili ricercati e altri oggetti rari sui quali pareva non si fosse mai posato neppure un singolo granello di polvere, eppure quell'arredamento, per quanto forse fosse eccessivamente sfarzoso per essere quello di una camera che si trovava in un ospedale, aveva un suo gusto.  
Dopo aver vagato un po' per la stanza, saziata l'iniziale curiosità, mi soffermai sulla persona che stava guardando fuori la finestra e si era appena voltata verso di noi. Quando lo vidi in faccia sobbalzai, e se ne accorse anche Kei, anche se al momento non disse nulla.  
\- Grazie, Sayuri. - congedò la giapponese, che fece un lieve segno con la testa e si defilò.  
... Quello era il tizio che due giorni prima avevo trovato a pregare al cimitero (Nel 1° cap. NdA)!  
Comunque, lui non parve riconoscermi, o forse fece solo finta...  
\- Posso sapere chi sei? - domandò Kei, e io subito notai il fremito d'impazienza che era corso nella sua voce. A pensarci bene, benché quel tipo fosse sicuramente un personaggio importante là dentro, il mio amico gli aveva dato immediatamente del tu... Vabbè che non doveva avere poi molti anni più di noi, però...  
\- Mi spiace, ma non posso risponderti. Anzi, sarebbe meglio se voi ve ne andasse subito. - rispose, in tono pacato.  
\- Ma come sarebbe a dire..?! - io lo afferrai per un braccio stringendolo stretto, come ad intimargli di stare calmo. Per fortuna, parve recepire il messaggio.  
\- E allora, per quale motivo ci hai fatto restare ad aspettare per tutto questo tempo e poi ci hai chiamato qui? - chiesi, al suo posto.  
\- Volevo soltanto assicurarmi che voi due stesse bene, prima di rispedirvi a casa. - ribattè senza scomporsi - Tra l'altro, vorrei pregarvi di avvisare al collegio che Otar Kreug per un po' resterà ricoverato in ospedale.  
\- Otar? Che gli è successo?! - s'infuriò il giapponese. Otar Kreug... Ma era un nostro compagno!  
\- Quando sei stato rapito, - disse, rivolgendosi a me - il tuo amico gli ha mandato un SMS per avvisargli dell'accaduto, e dato che in quel momento Otar era a lavoro, abbiamo deciso di dargli una mano per venire ad aiutarvi. Purtroppo però, quando eravamo alla caverna sono COMPARSE sul suo corpo alcune strane ferite, perciò per adesso non può proprio muoversi di qui. Dato che è rimasto ferito mentre era con me, mi occuperò io di tutte le spese relative alla sua degenza qui.  
Kei fece un passo indietro fissandolo in modo molto strano, tra lo stupito e lo spaventato.  
\- Tu... davvero saresti il suo datore di lavoro..?  
Datore di lavoro..? Ma di che stava parlando?  
\- Sì. - rispose semplicemente.  
\- Credevo fossi più vecchio... - borbottò.  
Lui fece un mezzo sorriso, quasi si aspettasse quell'osservazione. Poi, dopo essersi seduto, premette premette un bottone sull'interfono che aveva davanti a sé.  
\- Boris, vieni qui. - disse all'apparecchio.  
Quasi si fosse materializzato dal nulla (o forse, più semplicemente, era già appostato fuori la porta), in pochissimo tempo arrivò da noi un ragazzo dai capelli violetti, che evidentemente già sapeva cosa doveva fare.  
\- Venite con me, vi riporto al collegio. - ci si rivolse, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
Considerando anche tutta la durata del viaggio, quella fu l'unica frase che pronunciò.


	10. Lentamente, la verità comincia a riaffiorare

Alla fredda luce fioca e artificiale di quella lampadina, la pelle nivea del suo viso,seminascosto tra le lunghe ciocche di capelli di un nero già cupo, mi appariva quasi grigiastra. Forse dipendeva dal pigiama striminzito che gli avevano messo addosso gli infermieri dopo che era stato medicato, eppure sotto la piega del lenzuolo il suo corpo sembrava addirittura più esile... Anche quando l'avevo preso in braccio, in effetti, mi era sembrato troppo magro...  
Mi venne da ridere.  
In fondo, Otar non era esattamente un bambino... Ma la mia testa pareva non riuscire a vederlo come un qualsiasi ragazzo di 15 anni. Questo forse dipendeva dal fatto che io ero cresciuto decisamente in fretta, fisicamente quanto mentalmente, e per questo tendevo a considerarmi sempre più adulto rispetto ai miei coetanei (pure con Kei e Yuriy era sempre stato così) e ad avere atteggiamenti paternalistici verso quelli più giovani di me...  
... Era semplicemente quello..?  
Osservai le dita ossute, quasi scheletriche, della sua manina esposta ai miei occhi al di fuori delle coperte, e poi guardai la mia. Dubitai del fatto di aver mai avuto dita tanto sottili, neppure da ragazzino.Non sentivo alcun rumore provenire dalla stanza stessa, solo un sommesso brusio che veniva dall'esterno.  
Il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava ritmicamente, seguendo il suo respiro quieto nel sonno indotto dai tranquillanti.  
Soffocai a stento il mio folle desiderio di strappargli da dosso tutti i fili che gli avevano messo addosso, e quell'orribile flebo infilzata nel suo polso troppo sottile...  
Se adesso lui si trovava in quel letto d'ospedale, a soffrire terribilmente ad un soffio dalla Morte, era soltanto colpa mia.  
Perché non ci avevo mandato uno dei miei uomini, in missione? Perché ero stato così stupido da portarmelo appresso? Sapevo che genere di rischi avrebbe corso...  
E' vero, le sue non erano ferite dovute ad un attacco diretto del nemico, però...  
  
\- Ralph...  
Mi voltai verso dietro, distogliendomi all'istante da quei pensieri. Era Boris.  
\- Sì? - domandai, tentando di non dare a vedere il mio nervosismo. Gli avevo appositamente chiesto di non disturbarmi per nessun motivo che non fosse veramente importante, quindi se era venuto fin lì doveva certamente comunicarmi qualcosa; di grave, probabilmente...  
\- Puoi venire un secondo di là con me?  
Nonostante il tono fermo intuii nella sua voce una velata apprensione, che ebbe la capacità di mettermi immediatamente sotto un'ulteriore tensione.  
Gettai un'ultima occhiata al mio agonizzante assistente, per poi alzarmi dalla scomoda sedia di plastica sulla quale mi stavo distruggendo la schiena da almeno un paio d'ore, e seguii il russo fino al mio studio.  
Non appena entrammo il ragazzo si assicurò che la porta fosse ben chiusa, e mi rivolse uno sguardo come a farmi intendere che era pronto a parlare.  
\- Allora..? - domandai, vedendo che non proferiva parola.  
\- Non è una bella situazione... - cominciò, titubante.  
\- Lo so perfettamente. - lo interruppi, dato che non avevo alcuna voglia di ascoltare un altro lungo, inutile discorso. - Vorrei capire PERCHE'.  
\- Ecco... - continuò, sullo stesso tono di prima - Proprio come avevamo immaginato, Rei Kon ha tentato un sortilegio catalizzando energia nera grazie al Disco Blu, vale a dire il Componente che da anni apparteneva all'Organizzazione e che lui ha portato con sé quando è fuggito (E' una parte della storia che ancora non ho raccontato... NdA)...  
\- Beh, certo... - asserii concorde pensando al Disco Rosso, alias il pendaglio che portavo al collo, che altro non era se non il Componente recuperato con Aleandra tempo prima - Altrimenti, non sarebbe mai riuscito a far apparire Chaotic Thanatos (Si presume che Boris abbia raccontato il fatto al tedesco, che in quel momento non era presente... Ma lo avevate capito, no, che la ‘nuvola’ del rito magico è in realtà la ‘cosa’ uscita dal Bey di Ralph nei capitoli 21 e 22 di ‘Sin’..?NdA)...  
\- Ebbene, a quanto pare per farlo apparire c'era bisogno di far scorrere sangue... Sangue di una vittima sacrificale dalla forza estremamente potente... - annuii ancora col capo, incitandolo a proseguire - Inizialmente ero convinto che Rei avesse appositamente riunito i tre Esseri Imperfetti, vale a dire lui stesso, Yuriy e Kei, proprio a questo scopo, ma...  
A quel punto spalancai gli occhi, ricordando tutt'ad un tratto di aver già visto da qualche altra parte i disegni fatti sui loro corpi... Su qualche libro, probabilmente...  
\- Quei caratteri non erano stati fatti per indicare la vittima, ma avevano uno scopo protettivo!  
\- Esatto. - disse lui, che non mi parve essersi molto sorpreso per mia perspicacia - E dato che la persona più forte presente là dentro dopo loro tre, per corpo e spirito, eri tu...  
\- ... la vera vittima designata ero proprio IO. - conclusi al posto suo, scioccato.  
Il Comandante distolse per qualche secondo gli occhi, come a voler decidere se dirmi o no tutto. Di certo, il discorso non era finito lì...  
\- E' molto probabile che lui sapesse già da tempo dove avevi nascosto Kei e Yuriy, e volendo avrebbe potuto combinare prima quel macello... Ma forse, non gli era ancora capitata l'occasione giusta...  
\- Che vuoi dire? - sbottai, sperando che si decidesse a parlare chiaro.  
\- Non sono convinto al cento per cento di quello che sto per dirti, bada bene... Però...  
\- Però..? - Perché non si spicciava?!  
\- Credo che il tuo assistente, Otar Kreug, potrebbe essere il Genetically Perfect Child sorto al posto di Igor dopo la sua morte.  
Mi ammutolii, squadrandolo sbigottito. Dopo un paio di secondi, mi lasciai ricadere su una sedia e mormorai:  
\- E' assurdo... Non è assolutamente possibile...  
\- Non è detto, invece. Dovremmo far fare delle analisi e...  
Fermai quel fiume di parole con un gesto della mano.  
\- Prima cosa: queste tue supposizioni, per il momento, devono restare tra noi. Facciamo pure quei dannati esami, ma trova un modo per mascherarne i motivi e non dire assolutamente nulla al ragazzo. Se davvero ai ragione tu, affronteremo il problema di conseguenza. - ordinai cupamente.  
\- ... E se per caso fosse veramente un G.P.C., cosa faresti..? - sussurrò, e io gli gettai un'occhiata tanto truce che si guardò bene dal continuare.  
\- Se così fosse, lo tratterremmo di conseguenza. - dissi fermamente - Per adesso vedi di non destare alcun sospetto in lui, non trattarlo come fosse sotto controllo. Anche se il suo essersi candidato al lavoro che avevo offerto e la ricomparsa di Rei sono avvenute allo stesso tempo, e ciò è decisamente sospetto...  
\- Tra l'altro, lui sembra già sapere tutto dell'Organizzazione, e anche questo fa molto pensare...  
\- ... Dicevo, non è detto che sia coinvolto in questa faccenda... - lo ignorai.  
\- Ma sembra proprio una trappola organizzata per farti fuori... - insisté lui.  
\- E' quasi morto, durante lo svolgimento del rito. - gli ricordai, iniziando ad innervosirmi.  
\- A Rei non è mai fregato più di tanto ,dei suoi collaboratori... - replicò.  
\- Però, se tu avessi ragione, Otar sarebbe un G.P.C... E Rei non sprecherebbe mai la vita di un essere tanto prezioso e UTILE...  
Perché mi stessi accanendo tanto a difendere un ragazzino che conoscevo da appena qualche giorno e del quale non sapevo quasi nulla, non lo capivo neppure io. Non avevo mai avuto l'indole del difensore dei poveri...  
Stavo per ribattere qualcosa con rinnovata ferocia, quando la porta alle sue spalle si spalancò di colpo. Evidentemente, non si era preoccupato di chiuderla a chiave...  
\- Ah... Scusate... - disse subito Sayuri bloccandosi sulla soglia, nell'accorgersi che entrambi avevamo istantaneamente smesso di parlare alla sua entrata. Era visibilmente agitata.  
\- Non preoccuparti... - la rassicurai, sentendomi all'improvviso più calmo. Non che la tensione in me si fosse completamente sciolta, anzi, ero così tranquillo solo perché avevo avvertito che qualcosa di ancora peggiore stava per accadere... - Cosa succede?  
\- La tomba... - balbettò, come se avesse paura di qualcosa.  
\- ‘La tomba’ cosa..? - intervenne Boris, senza che nessuno lo avesse interpellato.  
\- La tomba di Igor Dizdar... - a quel nome, il cuore mi saltò in gola - ... E' stata profanata... Anche il suo corpo… non c'è più...

* * *

Sentendomi stanco come se avessi combattuto una battaglia lunga secoli, raccolsi da terra quell'ultimo Bey incrinato, che aveva appena terminato di girare.  
"Sono riuscito a mettere fuori combattimento tutti i Beyblade delle Borg..." pensai, guardando vagamente quell'oggetto come se non riuscissi a metterlo a fuoco.  
"La mia è stata una vittoria straordinaria, eppure c'è qualcosa che mi sfugge..."  
Avvertii un'improvvisa ondata di rabbia affluire dentro di me.   
"Non capisco... Perché non mi sento appagato per quello che ho fatto..?"   
Ancora quel senso di inadeguatezza... e quella furia che mi annebbiava il cervello... Solo una convinzione, chiara e lampante...  
"Devo diventare più forte! Devo sconfiggere i miei avversari al primo colpo, disintegrarli senza sforzo! ... E per riuscirci, devo diventare INVINCIBILE!"  
... Poi, dal profondo, riaffiorò di nuovo quell'angoscia...  
"Eppure, non era così semplice distruggere tutti questi Beyblade... Sono stato all'altezza della situazione!"  
Strinsi forte la trottola rovinata per un attimo, dopodichè la scagliai al suolo con quanta forza avevo in corpo: s'infranse in mille pezzi, come se fosse stata di fragile vetro.  
"Perché questo NON MI BASTA?! Cosa voglio,di più?!?"  
Urlavo dentro di me, mettendomi a correre in quei corridoi bui quasi volessi sfogare la mia frustrazione in quella sfrenante corsa. Forse, inconsapevolmente, le mie gambe correvano in quella direzione proprio per portarmi nella stanza dove c'era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto calmarmi... o quell'attacco d'ira mi avrebbe distrutto.  
  
Quando nell'aprire gli occhi mi accorsi di trovarmi nel mio solito letto, nella stanza che mi era stata assegnata al collegio e nella quale passavo buona parte del mio tempo, non potei non sentirmi sollevato.  
Quel dannatissimo sogno che mi aveva fatto svegliare di soprassalto, era incredibilmente realistico... Io, vestito in quel modo strano, che correvo in preda all'angoscia per gli oscuri corridoi di quello che sembrava un monastero... Beh, ovviamente era completamente impossibile che io avessi davvero messo piede in un luogo simile (Mai dire mai... -- NdA), eppure c'era qualcosa di incredibilmente concreto, in quelle visioni oniriche...  
Uff... Certo che ero proprio stupido!  
Non bastavano i casini veri, mi preoccupavo anche per degli stupidi incubi..!  
Dopo l'orrenda esperienza vissuta in quella caverna e l'inconcludente incontro con quell'odioso tizio (Stavolta si riferisce a me... -.-* NdRalph), io e Yuriy avevamo fatto ritorno al nostro istituto dove avevamo ricevuto una bella lavata di capo, visto che né io né il mio compagno avevamo il permesso per stare fuori tanto a lungo, per di più senza avvisare e senza poter dare spiegazioni plausibili...  
Alla fine ognuno era ritornato nella propria camera, esausto, e non avevamo avuto modo di dirci altro. Nel frattempo, Otar restava in mano a quegli sconosciuti senza che noi potessimo fare nulla per aiutarlo... Non ci avevano neppure permesso di andarlo a trovare!  
Stavo ancora rimuginando, quando qualcuno bussò alla mia porta.  
\- Avanti! - dissi, accorgendomi solo dopo che ero ancora in pigiama.  
La persona che mi si però di fronte, con mia grande sorpresa, era proprio Yuriy. Era avanzato velocemente, ma si fermò non appena si rese conto che ero ancora parzialmente sotto le coperte.  
\- ... Ti ho svegliato (Che domanda idiota... NdTutti)? - domandò, dubbioso.  
\- No, lo ero già prima che bussassi. - lo rassicurai. Poi notai che aveva qualcosa in mano... Un vasetto (o.o..? NdTutti, compresa Mazer)... - Come mai sei qui? Non che mi dispiaccia, ma in genere non ti svegli mai così presto, nei giorni festivi...  
L'ombra di un sorriso comparve sulle labbra del russo per un momento, ma poi tornò serio.  
\- Devo chiederti di lasciarmi fare una cosa. - disse, enigmatico.  
\- Una cosa...? - non capivo, ma la sua espressione mi spinse a fargli cenno di avvicinarsi, come probabilmente si aspettava.  
Il ragazzo avanzò fino al mio letto, sul quale si sedette. Poi svitò il vasetto, che sui rivelò contenere una sostanza di colore blu.  
Immerse un dito nel liquido, e lo posò sulla mia guancia destra.  
Feci per ritrarmi, ma lui bloccò gentilmente il mio viso con le mani e continuò la sua opera. Finito lì, continuò il lavoro anche sul lato sinistro.  
Ero semplicemente sconcertato, però lo lasciai fare. Più che altro, per tentare di comprendere cosa mai avesse in mente...  
Ad un certo punto si fermò, e, dopo avermi guardato per qualche attimo, mi porse uno specchio.  
\- Non ti ricordano niente..?  
Su entrambe le parti, mi aveva disegnato due triangoli turchesi per guancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il dialogo pensato da Kei all'inizio del suo sogno, è tratto dallo stupendo episodio #42 di ‘Beyblade’ (il mio preferito in assoluto! O^^O), intitolato ‘Il sogno di Kei’.


	11. Ciò che tu puoi farmi sentire

Lo scenario che mi si presentò davanti, mi apparve semplicemente apocalittico. Non tanto per la vastità fisica del problema, quanto per la stranezza della natura di quella questione: Sayuri aveva cercato di avvertirmi prima che uscissi dall'edificio, ma io, che andavo decisamente di fretta, sconvolto da quelle sue poche, iniziali frasi, non mi ero fermato ad ascoltare il resto. E avrei fatto molto meglio...  
Come potei constatare al mio arrivo al cimitero, infatti, il cadavere di Igor era effettivamente scomparso... Peccato però che, com'era evidente anche solo ad una prima occhiata, la bara non era stata disseppellita per poi togliere la salma... A quanto pareva, il coperchio della cassa era stato distrutto DALL'INTERNO, e da lì QUALCOSA era uscita fuori scavando per raggiungere la superficie... Per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, non pareva che le cose fossero potute andare in maniera diversa.  
Grazie alla disponibilità del custode (che avevo profumatamente pagato perché tenesse la bocca chiusa, naturalmente), avevo potuto evitare che quella macabra notizia venisse diffusa in giro, e quel giorno il camposanto era eccezionalmente rimasto chiuso, nonostante varie proteste alle quali non si erano potute dare spiegazioni logiche, per ovvi motivi. Rimasto solo, mi ero accampato su di una lapide piatta ed ero stato là, immobile ed in perfetto silenzio, a contemplare il raccapricciante spettacolo per almeno un paio d'ore, quasi m'aspettassi che qualcuna di quelle granitiche lastre potesse darmi qualche informazione che a causa dello sbigottimento non fossi ancora riuscito a cogliere.  
Non mi pareva neppure di avvertire la stanchezza e il tempo che passava. Stavo semplicemente lì a fissare quel nulla, tanto simile ai pensieri che mi stavano scorrendo nella testa in quei momenti.  
\- Ralph...  
Che vento tremendo... Sembrava quasi un lamento... Anzi, una vocetta che sussurrava flebilmente il mio nome... Brrr! Più che natalizia, era un'atmosfera da Halloween! -|||||||-  
Una mano si posò improvvisamente sulla mia spalla destra bloccando all'istante qualunque mia reazione, fisica o mentale che fosse.  
No... Dovevo stare calmo... Non dovevo farmi suggestionare...  
Compiendo un atto che andava contro l'istinto universale di conservazione della specie che reggeva il Mondo, contro ogni logica razionale o semplicemente da persona intelligente e sensata, contro la mia stessa volontà, mi costrinsi a far roteare i bulbi oculari fino ad arrivare a quella che mi era parsa essere una mano.  
Lo era.  
"Bene... Respira profondamente, Ralph (Non stai mica partorendo! NdA)..."  
Se quella era una mano (meglio non soffermarsi troppo sul fatto che era piena di profondi tagli grondanti copiosamente sangue), doveva necessariamente esserci un braccio...  
Per fortuna, non mancava neppure quello.  
Continuai a far scorrere lo sguardo lungo quel corpo carico di ferite e visibilmente sporco di terra, tentando nel contempo di scacciare altri futili pensieri che mi suggerivano che avrei fatto meglio a lasciar perdere, fino a che non arrivai al suo volto.  
L'urlo che cacciai fu talmente forte che, per qualche attimo, temetti di aver consumato con esso tutto il fiato che avevo in corpo: la persona che mi era di fronte era IGOR.

* * *

Quando Kei si specchiò, cambiò per qualche istante espressione. Appena percettibilmente, ma lo notai ugualmente.  
-Allora? - lo incalzai, recuperando lo specchio che mi aveva restituito, tendendo un braccio nella mia direzione.  
\- Allora cosa? - ripeté, scrutandomi tetramente. Era evidente che sapeva qualcosa, ma stava cercando di evitare di dirmela.  
Sospirai.  
\- So che quello che sto per dirti ti sembrerà strano... Magari mi prenderai pure per scemo... - cominciai, intuendo che se non lo avessi detto io, probabilmente lui non avrebbe mai neppure accennato alla questione - Ma io, ultimamente, ho fatto alcuni sogni nei quali tu avevi questi segni sulla faccia...  
\- Davvero..? - balbettò, sgranando gli occhi. Iniziai a credere di essere sulla pista giusta...  
\- Sì... Subito dopo la prima volta che ci siamo baciati, ho avuto una specie di visione in cui c'eravamo noi due che ci baciavamo... - sussurrai,con un filo di voce. Mi vergognavo ancora a mettere in mezzo certi argomenti, sia per come mi ero stupidamente comportato sia perché non c'avevo ancora fatto l'abitudine...  
\- ... - mi resi conto che mi stava ascoltando con più attenzione di prima, anche se non aveva aperto bocca. Cos'altro gli stava venendo in mente?  
\- Il fatto strano è che, in quella... ‘visione', se così vogliamo chiamarla, provavo sentimenti decisamente contrastanti, rispetto a quelli che sentivo NELLA REALTA'... - ero più imbarazzato che mai. Potevo mai confessargli apertamente che, in quegli attimi, ero stato pervaso da sentimenti molto... come dire... fisici (Ci vuole tanto a dire che Kei ti attrae sessualmente =.= ? NdA) (MAZEEEER!!!!! >////< NdYu-Chan e Kei)..? - V-voglio dire, non che non mi piacciano i tuoi baci...  
\- Ho capito. - mi salvò lui stesso, forse intuendo il motivo della mia difficoltà. - E poi?  
\- Poi ho fatto anche un sogno... Mi trovavo rinchiuso in un'orrenda cella in attesa di essere torturato, o qualcosa di simile... Tu non c'eri, ora che ci penso...  
\- Meno male! - disse ironicamente, e io gli buttai un'occhiataccia.  
\- La cosa più strana, però, è che era terribilmente realistico... L'ho fatto qualche giorno fa, ma più passa il tempo e più mi sembra VERO, invece di svanire... - mormorai, sentendo uno strano brivido corrermi in corpo, a quella mia stessa affermazione.  
Il giapponese stette in silenzio per ancora qualche secondo (Sai che novità... NdA), poi sussurrò:  
\- Ora che mi ci fai pensare, poco prima che tu venissi nella mia stanza, ho sognato di essere vestito in un modo molto strano e di avere quei segni blu sulla faccia. Ero in un luogo pieno di corridoi che, chissà perché, ho identificato subito essere un monastero... Ma non c'era alcun monaco (Vi manco..? NdBorkov) (Nooo!!! NdTutti, all'unanimità)...  
Riflettei ancora un secondo, notando quanto stava congetturando su quelle sue ultime stesse parole, dopodichè aggiunsi:  
\- In realtà, ci sarebbe anche un altro sogno, nel quale compari tu... - mi si rivolse nuovamente - Non succede gran che; solamente, tu mi metti in guardia da un certo Ralph...  
Bastò che pronunciassi quel nome, perché impallidisse di colpo.  
\- Hai detto Ralph..?  
\- Sì... - sussurrai, cominciando a preoccuparmi seriamente, nel vedere il modo febbrile in cui vagava qua e là con gli occhi - Qualcosa non va, Kei? Lo conosci, forse..?  
\- Non è che lo conosco... - replicò, come tornando in sé dopo aver vagato a lungo con la mente - E' che ho sentito Boris, il ragazzo che mi ha condotto da te quando eravamo alla grotta e poi ci ha riportati al collegio, dire a quello che mi è parso un suo nemico che lui lavorava per un certo Ralph, appunto...  
Rimasi sbalordito per qualche istante, interdetto, poi balbettai:  
\- ... Quel Boris è un subordinato del ragazzo che in quell'ospedale hanno chiamato ‘Capo’... Il... il datore di lavoro di Otar! - Kei annuì, senza nascondere la sua preoccupazione - Tra l'altro, quel tizio l'ho già incontrato da qualche parte...  
\- Dove? - mi chiese lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
\- Due giorni fa, prima della nostra... passeggiata... – spiegai - L'ho incrociato al cimitero. Forse quando siamo andati al suo studio non mi ha riconosciuto... ma lo dubito...  
Il mio amico sospirò pesantemente, e rivolse il proprio sguardo fuori dalla finestra:  
\- Povero Otar... in mano a chi lo abbiamo dovuto lasciare...  
\- Non è solo questo, il punto... - ripresi, per evitare che cambiasse discorso e lasciasse cadere ciò che avevamo cominciato - Se il Ralph del mio sogno è veramente la persona di cui stiamo parlando, è l'ennesima conferma che qualcosa non va... Inoltre, queste visioni si stanno facendo più chiare, da quando sono successi quei fatti strani alla grotta...  
Non mi rispose, limitandosi a rivolgermi nuovamente lo sguardo. Uno sguardo permeato da un velo d'ansia quasi palpabile.  
\- Ho fatto anche un altro sogno, Yuriy... - disse, con voce paurosamente calma - Tu ti dichiaravi a me, con parole simili a quelle che hai usato ieri... e subito dopo venivi UCCISO.

* * *

\- N-non è possibile... - sussurrai fievolmente, non appena mi tornò un po' di voce. Ma lo spavento ancora non mi era passato, e il cuore mi batteva in petto con una tale violenza che mi aveva reso difficile anche solo pronunciare quelle poche sillabe.  
‘Igor’ avanzò verso di me, e io, semplicemente terrorizzato, reagii a mia volta indietreggiando goffamente di qualche passo, fino a nascondermi dietro ad una solida lapide. Certo non avrei potuto sradicarla dal suolo e lanciargliela contro per difendermi (anche perché dubitavo che uno zombi si potesse uccidere, essendo già morto...), ma almeno mi forniva un riparo... per lo più psicologico...  
Comunque, a causa della paura i miei arti si erano come rattrappiti, e la posizione raggomitolata che stavo mantenendo in quel momento di certo non mi avrebbe facilitato una possibile fuga.  
\- Io non lo so, cos'è successo... - mormorò quello fermandosi, come se il timore che esibivo nei suoi confronti lo ferisse ancor più del notare il ribrezzo che mi provocava - Ho aperto gli occhi, e mi sono ritrovato chiuso là dentro... – balbettò - Mi mancava l'aria, avevo una paura tremenda... Ho dovuto SCAVARE, per uscire...  
Cadde sulle proprie ginocchia, guardandosi le mani con un'espressione scioccata, quasi non si fosse accorto prima di quelle ferite.  
Forse fu proprio quello ad impietosirmi, a sciogliere i miei ultimi dubbi. Non ero ancora razionalmente sicuro che fosse sul serio il mio Igor, ma, di qualunque ‘cosa’ o persona si trattasse, non me la sentivo di abbandonare a sé stessa quella povera creatura tremante.  
Abbandonai con lentezza il mio rifugio, sentendomi ancora leggermente intorpidito a causa del precedente shock emotivo, ma ormai la mia parte razionale aveva ripreso il sopravvento su quella maggiormente istintiva, riportandomi ad uno stato di semi-normalità.  
\- Da quanto tempo sei qui..? - bisbigliai a voce bassa, temendo che un tono troppo forte potesse disturbarlo.  
\- Da ieri sera. - sentirglielo dire, mi procurò un'orrenda fitta.C ome ormai inevitabilmente avevo concluso, la ‘resurrezione’ doveva essere accaduta non appena Rei aveva terminato il suo rito... del quale avevo finalmente capito lo scopo. - Per fortuna, in quel momento non c'era nessuno in giro...  
\- E' da allora,che ti nascondi?  
\- Sì... - sussurrò, lanciandomi un'occhiata triste - Non appena mi sono ripreso, sono andato immediatamente a nascondermi in quella cripta laggiù - m'indicò - , per evitare che qualcuno mi notasse e facesse domande. Poi sei arrivato tu...  
Lo guardai per l'ennesima volta, squadrandolo da capo a piedi senza che i miei occhi riuscissero a rivelare in lui qualcosa che ancora non avessi analizzato, pure solo un singolo dettaglio che mi fosse sfuggito...  
\- Credo che sia meglio che tu venga con me. - decisi e dissi in pochi secondi, sperando vivamente di non dovermene pentire amaramente in seguito - Vedremo di sistemare la faccenda, in qualche modo.  
Le mie parole dovettero sorprenderlo molto, era evidente, eppure mi seguì senza obiettare.

* * *

\- ... Ucciso..? - tartagliò confusamente il russo, sgranando i suoi occhioni blu che divennero enormi.  
\- Sicuramente, un colpo d'arma da fuoco ti ha preso in pieno al petto. - Stava sbiancando, abbastanza da farmi preoccupare. Ma decisi di continuare ugualmente. - Hai cicatrici, in quella zona..?  
\- ...No... - rispose, scuotendo il capo lentamente - Nulla del genere.  
\- Beh... Se sei qui, di fronte a me, anche se la cosa fosse realmente avvenuta, devi esserti ripreso (Non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco... NdRalph)... - lo rassicurai, dandomi dello stupido per averlo fatto agitare inutilmente - Può darsi che questi sogni non vogliano dire un bel niente... Comunque, anche in questo avevo i triangoli blu...  
Un ennesimo lampo di paura solcò il suo sguardo, che finì per rivolgere al suolo.  
\- Se non abbiamo alcun elemento tangibile, per dimostrare che i nostri sogni hanno a che fare con la realtà... - disse infine - ... possiamo solo cercare per lo meno di raccogliere nuovi dati...  
\- Raccogliere altri dati..? - chiesi, sorpreso - In che senso..?  
\- Intendo dire che se queste presunte ‘informazioni circa qualcosa’ ci vengono dai sogni, allora dobbiamo dormire! - dichiarò, convinto.  
\- Dormire..?  
\- Può darsi che, addormentandoci vicini, riusciremo a sincronizzare le nostre menti e a fare un sogno comune... Sarebbe la prova che c'è davvero un fondo di verità...  
"Un attimo... Ha detto ‘addormentarci vicini’..?! O////O (<= Pensa subito a qualcosa di osceno... Tsk! E poi sarei io... V_V NdA)"  
Lo vidi avviarsi verso la porta, con una sicurezza che non faceva affatto intuire che fino ad un secondo prima fosse davanti a me a tremare, impaurito come un bambino... Fece scattare la chiave, dopo di che andò verso il mio letto, sul quale si sedette.  
Riportai la mia vista su di lui con una lentezza che snervò perfino me, quasi temessi che scomparisse o si rimangiasse quelle sue stesse parole. Mi sollevò, vedere che mi stava aspettando al suo posto sorridendo.  
\- Su, cominciamo... - sussurrò serafico.  
Deglutii a vuoto, sentendomi improvvisamente teso benché non ce ne fosse alcuna ragione. Che stupido che ero...  
Chiusi velocemente le tende per far entrare meno luce, poi lo raggiunsi sul materasso. Prima d'allora, non avrei mai pensato che il semplice atto di addormentarmi avrebbe potuto comportarmi tanti problemi e perplessità.

* * *

\- Ecco, questa è casa mia. - dissi, non appena aprii la porta.  
Mi spostai, per dare ad Igor (o chi per lui) modo di osservare l'ambiente e di entrare. Lo fece, qualche secondo dopo, quasi timidamente. Come se si sentisse un estraneo in quell'ambiente.  
\- E' sistemato molto bene... - sussurrò, facendo passare velocemente una mano su di un ripiano, quasi volesse controllare se ci fosse polvere o meno. Ringraziai mentalmente Boris e Otar, che si erano preoccupati di ripulire quel ciarpame anche senza il mio permesso.  
\- E' piccolino, ma molto funzionale. Comunque, mi ci trovo abbastanza bene. – risposi - Ci sono venuto ad abitare dopo che sei morto...  
Mi venne da chiedermi se mi stesse ancora ascoltando. I suoi occhi erano fissi su di una fotografia di noi due insieme (la stessa sulla quale, tra l'altro, si era soffermato anche Otar), una delle tante che tenevo disseminata per casa. Ne accarezzò il gelido vetro con i polpastrelli, e mormorò cupamente:  
\- Forse, sarebbe meglio se io sparissi di nuovo...  
Un'ondata di gelo mi assalii, a quelle sue parole.  
\- Così... così presto..? - bisbigliai, tremante.  
Si voltò verso di me. Nella penombra della stanza, non riuscivo neppure a vedere bene che espressione ci fosse sul suo viso.  
\- Tu vuoi che me ne vada, Ralph? - domandò, in un soffio.  
Scossi la testa.  
\- No, affatto... Voglio soltanto capire... - risposi, avvicinandomi. Tutte quelle incertezze mi stavano distruggendo.  
\- Se è così, allora troverò un modo per restare, e per darti delle risposte. - concluse, e finalmente riuscii a scorgere un lieve sorriso su quel volto dai lineamenti perfetti.  
Rimasi a guardarlo incantato per ancora qualche attimo, poi, quasi a voler necessariamente dimenticare quella tensione che qualche secondo prima era salita tra di noi, e adesso si era finalmente sciolta, cambiai discorso.  
\- Vuoi farti una doccia? Tutta quella terra addosso ti darà fastidio... - proposi.  
\- Sì, forse sarebbe meglio. - asserì, e, guardandosi le mani che avevamo medicato alla bell'e meglio, aggiunse - E dovrei anche disinfettare le ferite...  
\- Questo lo possiamo fare anche subito! - gli dissi sorridendo, e corsi a recuperare la mia cassetta del pronto-soccorso.  
Al mio ritorno nella stanza, lo trovai che si era accomodato su di una delle sedie a fianco del tavolo della cucina, sul quale teneva poggiato un gomito, apparentemente che si fissava un punto qualsiasi senza pensare a nulla.  
Non appena mi vide si rimise composto, manco lo avessi sorpreso a fare chissà cosa.  
In completo silenzio, mi sedetti al suo fianco e presi un po' d'ovatta, che bagnai col disinfettante. Fece una lieve smorfia, quando strofinai il bruciante batuffolo imbevuto sulle sue ferite, ma non emise suono.  
Una volta che mi fui pienamente convinto di aver svolto al meglio il mio lavoro, ricoprii i suoi palmi con delle bende, senza stringere troppo. I miei gesti erano meticolosi e quanto mai lenti. Eppure, io non ero mai stato un tipo eccessivamente paziente.  
Non appena alzai gli occhi, mi accorsi che anche lui mi stava guardando. Probabilmente, non aveva fatto altro per tutto il tempo (Pure si fruscia, questo... =_= NdA) (Ma la smetti, che è una scena importante?! >.<* NdRalph & Igor).  
Nessuno di noi due aprì bocca, per tutto il tempo. Semplicemente, lo condussi verso il bagno e lui mi seguì senza chiedermi nulla.  
Lo osservai sfilarsi di dosso i vestiti che indossava ad uno ad uno, e solo dopo che ebbe terminato feci altrettanto ed entrai anch'io nella cabina doccia.  
Nessun dubbio o incertezza di qualunque genere, come se quello che stavamo per fare non fosse altro che una naturale conseguenza dei nostri atti. Malgrado ciò, non appena le sue mani si posarono sul mio corpo iniziando ad accarezzarlo lentamente, quasi non gli sembrasse vero di poter essere ancora una volta insieme,f ui attraversato da brivido caldo di cui non mi fu semplice definire la natura.  
Non è facile dire quanto tempo rimanemmo sotto il getto d'acqua bollente, a toccarci ed esplorarci quasi non l'avessimo mai fatto prima; come se far scorrere le dita sulla pelle, centimetro per centimetro,s ervisse a farci tornare in mente ciò che eravamo e sapevamo l'uno dell'altro. Quasi un modo per vedere cosa era rimasto nell'altro di quello che già conoscevamo, e cosa era invece cambiato...  
Ad un certo punto Igor mi portò fuori di lì, e mi guidò fino al primo letto che trovò in giro (beh, non che ce ne fossero molti...). Mi ci fece sdraiare, poi si mise a cavalcioni su di me.  
In quel momento, riflettei sul fatto che erano quasi dieci mesi, che non facevo l'amore con lui... anzi, che io non facevo l'amore e basta...  
Scacciai quel pensiero immediatamente.  
  
  
SI', SO LA MIA ORIGINE!  
INSAZIATO COME LA FIAMMA  
ARDO E MI CONSUMO.  
LUCE DIVIENE TUTTO CIO' CHE AFFERRO,  
CARBONE TUTTO QUEL CHE LASCIO:  
FIAMMA SENZ'ALTRO SON IO.  
(Nietzsche, filosofo)


	12. DarkSide

(Premessa: la parte che sto per scrivere riprende da dove si era interrotto il capitolo 21° di ‘Sin’, quindi se non avete letto questa fanfic, vi consiglio almeno di andare a vedere il riassunto che ho messo all'inizio del 1° capitolo di ‘Tabula Rasa’... NdA)  
  
\- Avanti, vedi di rientrare da lì! - sbottai, al limite del nervosismo - Se non lo farai subito, ti beccherai una polmonite!  
Naturalmente, Yuriy non si degnò neppure di rispondermi, figuriamoci di obbedirmi. E rimase là dandomi le spalle, sotto quella pioggia incessante, ad inzupparsi senza muoversi di un millimetro.  
Decisamente arrabbiato, andai ad accostare l'entrata del balcone (Si dice così..? °° Io intendo la porta-finestra dalla quale si entra e si esce da un terrazzo... NdA) lasciandolo fuori, fin quando non avrebbe deciso da sé che era meglio tornare dentro. Avrei dovuto saperlo, che probabilmente quel momento non sarebbe mai arrivato...  
Forse avrei dovuto essere più comprensivo, con lui.  
Forse ero io, quello semplicemente inumano. In fondo, conoscevo la situazione fin troppo bene...  
Difficilmente Yuriy mi avrebbe perdonato quello che avevo fatto... Avevo abbandonato al loro destino suo cugino Igor e Ralph, che aveva sempre considerato suo amico... Benché, per me, quel mostro non si meritasse alcuna simpatia...  
Già... Ralph...  
Ogni volta che pensavo a quell'individuo, un incredibile groviglio di sensazioni diverse mi ribollivano dentro...  
Lo odiavo per la sua dichiarata intenzione di fare di Yuriy il suo giocattolo, ma lo compativo perché aveva vissuto la mia stessa orribile esperienza, se non addirittura peggio...  
Le sue continue frecciatine non facevano altro che infastidirmi, ma era pur vero che coglievano sempre nel segno...  
Il suo orribile carattere e il suo modo di fare da snob mi facevano decisamente girare le palle, eppure denotavano una sicurezza di fondo che io non possedevo... e che, dentro di me, in fondo gli invidiavo...  
E poi... in qualche modo,quel suo lato oscuro mi attraeva. Inutile negarlo: sentivo di avere qualcosa in comune, con lui... INTIMAMENTE in comune...  
Per quanto potessi razionalmente affermare di odiarlo, non potevo non prendere in considerazione la strana sensazione che sentivo chiaramente, quando eravamo vicini... Avvertivo che, in un modo o nell'altro, era destino che noi due ci ritrovassimo... E questo presentimento era addirittura più forte di quello che provavo quando ero con Yuriy.  
Provavo ribrezzo per me stesso, nell'ammetterlo... ma quel suo lato oscuro mi attirava.  
E, ogni volta che simili pensieri mi assalivano, mi tornava in mente quella scena: il frammento di pietra che si staccava dal soffitto, e Igor che si precipitava verso di lui...  
Non che tentava di sottrarsi al pericolo, di proteggere suo cugino o ME... ma che metteva a rischio la sua stessa vita nel tentativo di proteggere LUI...  
Quella era la sola, unica e vera origine dalla quale scaturiva il mio malumore, oltre che la mia insofferenza verso il comportamento del mio tormentato compagno. Ero arrabbiato perché mi era apparso lampante che il ragazzo russo, a dispetto di ciò che diceva generalmente sul suo conto e del tono freddo usato durante l'ultimo incontro, lo PREFERISSE a me...  
Magari ero veramente infantile, come mi accusava lo stesso tedesco, se credevo ancora che qualcuno si sarebbe preoccupato di venirmi a salvare... Non sapevo far altro che piangere, aspettando invano l'arrivo di una persona che si sarebbe preoccupata prima o poi di venirmi a tirare fuori dal nero oceano di disperazione nel quale stavo affogando...  
E nel frattempo, qualcuno mi aveva strappato pure quel mio unico appiglio.  
Trascinando Yuriy fuori da quello Stadio con me, avevo in qualche modo decretato definitivamente la mia posizione: messo in una condizione di pericolo, avevo scelto di sottrarre alla morte me stesso e il mio ignaro compagno di disavventure, abbandonano così il ragazzo che per qualche tempo avevo immaginato di amare a quella che ormai consideravo la mia oscura controparte.  
Non avevo avuto modo di parlare con Igor, dopo il nostro primo ed unico bacio, ma già mi sembrava di averlo perso.  
Sospirando, decisi di andare a recuperare il giovane russo da sotto l'acquazzone, contrariamente a ciò che avevo affermato qualche minuto prima. Fu l'idea che si ammalasse sul serio, considerata anche la situazione nella quale ci trovavamo e che io non avevo grandi conoscenze mediche né soldi da spendere in farmaci, a convincermi in quel senso (Bastardo!!*>.<* Mica si preoccupa per me, lui!Pensa ai soldi per le medicine!!! X°°°( NdYu-Chan) (Amo’... è che non c’ho una lira... ç_ç NdKei).

* * *

Pioggia.  
Nient'altro che pioggia.  
Solo trasparenti lacrime celesti che sgorgavano fittamente dall'alto, investendomi... Quasi il pluvio cielo volesse sfogare, tutt'ad un tratto, ogni sua sofferenza su di noi tramite quell'ininterrotto e violento pianto...  
Beato il cielo, perché io non ci riuscivo!  
Erano parecchi minuti (o parecchie ore..?), che ero immobile su quel terrazzo a fissare un punto indefinito dello spazio, con le pupille inutilmente dilatate nella speranza di riuscire a cogliere in tanto nero qualche casuale bagliore di luce.  
Io avevo sempre odiato la pioggia.  
A Mosca non pioveva quasi mai. Nevicava, questo era vero. Nevicava un giorno sì e l'altro pure... Ma non pioveva quasi mai.  
Odiavo soprattutto la tristezza che portava... Non ero forse già abbastanza angosciato di mio..?  
Non vedevo quasi nulla, con quell'oscurità e quella pioggia battente... Sentivo solo la sua umida mano penetrarmi nei vestiti fino ad arrivare alle mie carni, alle mie ossa... Eppure quel brivido freddo, quel persistente tremore che mi procurava, mi ricordavano che ero vivo...  
... E io non volevo vivere.  
Mai come in quel momento, non lo desideravo affatto.  
Avrei dato non so che cosa, per mettere a tacere tutto quello... Per non sentire i grugniti annoiati di Kei, che ormai non ascoltavo più... Per far addormentare la mia anima...  
Già... Cosa avrei dato..? Io non possedevo nulla di prezioso...  
Scarto ero nato, e tale sarei rimasto. Per sempre.  
Ero solo uno stupido ragazzino che non sapeva far altro se non riflettere sull'inutilità sella sua esistenza, e sul quale pesava l'opprimente fardello di quell'inammissibile colpa commessa...  
Il pavimento era scivoloso; la ringhiera bassa, malferma. E tutto quel nero, là sotto, così invitante...  
Sarebbe stato solo questione di pochi attimi, abbandonarsi a quel cupo abbraccio (Un altro che si vuole buttare di sotto? Sei ripetitiva... -.- NdLettori, ricordandosi di Keiuccio nel 4° cap di ‘Sin’, nonché di Boris nel 13° cap di SW)...  
Una mano calda si posò sulla mia spalla, facendomi sobbalzare. Era Kei, ovviamente.  
\- Yuriy... - sussurrò il blader dai capelli argentei, con un tono ben più pacato di quello che aveva usato prima - E' meglio rientrare...  
\- Sì... Forse hai ragione... - replicai, accingendomi a seguirlo.  
Lo sorpassai nel procedere verso la porta-finestra e, non appena fui entrato nella camera ,mentre lui trafficava nel tentativo di richiudere il nostro ingresso lottando col vento furioso, gettai un'occhiata al riflesso mandatomi indietro dallo specchio: ero in uno stato pietoso. Completamente fradicio, con una faccia sbattuta da far paura, e i capelli appiccicati sulle spalle perché troppo bagnati ( *ç* NdA) (Non c'è niente da fare ‘*ç*’ !!! NdYuriy).  
Mi sbottonai velocemente la camicia troppo leggera che indossavo, e me ne liberai in fretta facendola ricadere al suolo senza pensarci troppo su. Stavo per sfilarmi anche i pantaloni, quando lo sguardo allibito del giapponese, che scoprii essersi posato su di me, mi frenò dal continuare.  
\- Dovresti toglierti quella roba bagnata da dosso anche tu. - gli dissi, vedendo che la sua espressione si faceva ancore più sbigottita, nel seguire tutto quel mio trafficare.  
Comunque annuì, e, recuperati in fretta dei vestiti asciutti da un cassetto, si precipitò in bagno. A cambiarsi immagino...  
Lo sentii dare almeno tre mandate di chiave alla porta.  
Avevo sempre creduto che Kei Hiwatari fosse un tipo strano, e, se mai fossi arrivato fino a quel punto senza esserne pienamente convinto, sarebbe bastato osservare quel suo comportamento per eliminare anche gli ultimi dubbi.  
Mi lasciai cadere sul letto che c'era dietro di me, non sapendo che fare nell'attesa che lui uscisse da lì dentro. Il letto era piuttosto comodo (cosa che mi sorprese parecchio, considerato che eravamo in una pensioncina da quattro soldi), forse il migliore che avessi provato nei vari alberghi nei quali ero stato negli ultimi tempi, e la sua morbidezza pareva quasi invitarmi a cedere al sonno. Beh, naturale, erano quasi le due di notte ed ero piuttosto stanco; non potevo ignorarlo...  
Sospirai, e allungai un braccio davanti a me, quasi a proteggermi gli occhi dalla seppur scarsa luce emessa dal lampadario al neon che mi sovrastava.  
Mi ritrovai ad osservare la mia mano in controluce: non ci avevo mai prestato molta attenzione prima, ma avevo dita lunghe e affusolate, da pianista, con unghia ben curate, il palmo morbido e il dorso solcato dai nervi. Non era tanto male, nel complesso.  
Sbadigliai per l'ennesima volta. Ok, era davvero l'ora di fare la nanna... Che Kei uscisse o no dal bagno, avrei spento ugualmente quella fastidiosa luce.  
Mi tirai su dal materasso stancamente, manco avessi le tasche piene di pesi di piombo, e mi diressi verso l'interruttore. Un secondo prima che lo schiacciassi Kei uscì dal bagno, e, contemporaneamente, qualcuno bussò alla porta della nostra camera DALL'ESTERNO.  
Sia io che lui bloccammo ogni nostro gesto, tendendo l'orecchio come a volerci accertare che quel suono fosse proprio ciò che immaginavamo, e che effettivamente provenisse da fuori.  
Il suono si ripeté, con maggiore insistenza.  
Corsi a girare la maniglia, e non appena aprii la porta per poco non lanciai un grido di sorpresa: davanti a me, infatti, c'era mio cugino Igor che sorreggeva a fatica Ralph!  
Come due imbecilli (Ehi! Imbecille sarai tu! >:( NdKei), io e il giapponese restammo impalati a fissarli senza fare nulla, bloccati dalla meraviglia ancor più che dalla gioia.  
\- Allora, volete aiutarmi o pensate di restare un altro po' a contemplarci?! - esclamò rabbioso il rosso, evidentemente ormai al limite della resistenza (Mazer sta alludendo al fatto che non sei esattamente un peso piuma, Ralph... NdYuriy) (Quando si metterà a dieta LEI, allora seguirò ben volentieri il suo esempio... =_= NdRalph) (Prrr!!! >:p NdA).  
Corremmo contemporaneamente verso di loro col solo risultato di intralciarci tra di noi, mentre Igor, esasperato, alzava gli occhi al cielo borbottando una silenziosa imprecazione.  
Sistemato finalmente su di un letto (il mio...) il tedesco, che era privo di conoscenza e pieno di vistose ferite su tutto il corpo, il maggiore di noi cominciò a dare ordini:  
\- Kei, recupera le valige che HAI lasciato fuori la porta, trova la cassetta del pronto-soccorso e portamela qui! Tu Yuriy, invece, aiutami a spogliarlo!  
Sia io che il mio compagno eseguimmo all'istante, senza scontrarci stavolta, per fortuna... Nel giro di un paio di minuti mio cugino lo aveva medicato e rivestito, con un'abilità che mi stupii non poco: non avevo idea, che fosse pratico di certe cose (Che cose..? ?__? NdIgor ) (Certo che potresti anche essere più precisa, tu... NdRalph)...  
Solo quando apparve visibilmente più tranquillo, Kei si azzardò a parlare:  
\- E allora? Che è successo..? - domandò, ansioso.  
Igor prese un profondo respiro.  
\- Quando mi sono ripreso dalla botta che ho preso, mi sono reso conto di essere semiricoperto dai detriti dovuto al crollo... - cominciò.  
\- Io volevo cercarti, ma Kei mi ha trascinato via... - bisbigliai come a volermi giustificare, e il Dranzerblader mi lanciò un'occhiata truce.  
\- Ha fatto benissimo. - rispose lui, sorprendendomi - Se foste rimasti solo un minuto di più, infatti, quelli dell'Organizzazione vi avrebbero visto e rapito... Lea e Rei sono tornai dopo pochissimo tempo con i rinforzi, e si sono portati via Ralph... Non si sono accorti di me né mi hanno cercato, perché andavano molto di fretta... - disse velocemente, quasi infastidito, lisciando con un dito un cerotto sul braccio del Gripholblader.  
\- E' per questo, che non sei venuto subito a cercarci..? - domandò Kei, e mi parve che sul suo viso fosse comparsa una sorta di smorfia.  
\- Sì. – rispose - Ho passato gli ultimi tre giorni a cercare il rifugio di quella gente, dopo di che ho liberato Ralph e ho dovuto mettermi sulle vostre tracce...  
\- Potevi sempre fare una telefonata, almeno per farci sapere se eri vivo o morto... - replicai stizzito.  
\- Sarebbe stato troppo rischioso chiamarvi da un telefono pubblico ,avrebbero potuto risalire più facilmente a voi. – dichiarò - Inoltre, ho recuperato la mia roba e la vostra soltanto adesso.  
Ah, già! In tutto questo, Igor aveva anche ripreso i bagagli che avevamo lasciato all'hotel dove alloggiavo io e i miei compagni... A proposito! Lui che ne sapeva, di dove stavamo?!  
\- Tu ci devi delle spiegazioni... - sibilai, con un tono decisamente duro.  
\- Mi sa proprio che ha ragione...  
Ci voltammo tutti e tre nello stesso momento: a parlare era stato Ralph, con voce flebile.  
  
  
UNA GRANDE RIVELAZIONE SI AVVICINA,  
SI AVVICINA IL MOMENTO DEL RITORNO.  
... RITORNO...  
SARA' QUESTA LA PAROLA CHE AVRANNO TUTTI SULLE LABBRA,  
QUANDO UN'IMMAGINE GIGANTESCA  
SCATURITA DALLO SPIRITO STESSO DELLA TERRA  
DISTURBERA' LA MIA VISTA:  
DA QUALCHE PARTE NEL DESERTO,  
UN MOSTRO DAL CORPO DI LEONE E DALLA TESTA UMANA,  
CON LO SGUARDO COME IL SOLE,  
VUOTO ED INSENSIBILE,  
MUOVERA' LENTAMENTE I SUOI PASSI,  
E ATTORNO A LUI VOLTEGGERANNO   
LE OMBRE RABBIOSE DEGLI UCCELLI DEL DESERTO.  
E POI DI NUOVO LE TENEBRE...  
... MA ADESSO CAPISCO...  
SONO STATO ADDORMENTATO COME PIETRA  
PER UN TEMPO DI DUEMILA ANNI,  
COME UNA CULLA CHE DONDOLA INCUBI...  
(Welgilius, poeta ?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il primo dei capitoli che si ricollega direttamente alla fine interrotta di ‘Sin’: già dal prossimo, potrete scoprire qualcosa di tutti quei particolari che avevo lasciato in sospeso... E finalmente, direte voi! ^^’’’  
> Ultima precisazione: questa specie di poesia che ho scritto alla fine è di un certo Welgilius... Non so chi sia, comunque se ne parla nel #45 del manga ‘Sailor Moon’, dal quale l'ho ricopiata... Scusate la mia ignoranza... -.-°


	13. Prime, scioccanti rivelazioni

\- Ralph... - sussurrò Igor, rivolgendogli uno sguardo visibilmente preoccupato.  
Non aveva chiesto come ci sentivamo io e Yuriy, anche se erano da tre giorni che non eravamo in contatto. Lui voleva sapere come stava Ralph, che si stava trascinando sul groppone presumibilmente da almeno un paio d'ore. Ebbi un fremito di rabbia e Yuriy lo notò benissimo. Spaventato, voltò gli occhi fingendo di non essersi accorto di nulla e parlò direttamente al tedesco:  
\- Cosa ti è successo? - domandò, con un tono tra l'ansioso e l'intimorito - Cosa sono, tutte quella ferite che hai addosso..?  
\- Igor, perché lo hai portato qui? - m'intromisi, prepotentemente - Ti sembra il caso, di portare un NEMICO nel posto dove ci siamo nascosti noi?  
A quelle mie parole il maggiore dei due russi mi scoccò un'occhiata di severo rimprovero, quasi come quella di un maestro che rimane deluso dal suo allievo preferito, dopo che questi ha fatto un errore a dir poco stupido. L'altro, invece, appariva decisamente scosso dal mio evidente egoismo. L'unico che mi parve restare pressoché indifferente, fu proprio la ‘parte lesa’.  
\- Ma Kei... - pigolò Yuriy, in sua difesa - ... in fondo, Ralph ci ha aiutati...  
Facile, per lui, dire così. Non aveva la più pallida idea di che razza di mostro fosse in realtà quel ragazzo, né sospettava quali erano le sue reali intenzioni riguardo lui... E, men che meno, poteva avere anche solo la più pallida idea circa dove trovasse radice il mio odio nei suoi confronti...  
\- Questo è vero. - disse Igor, che evidentemente era intenzionato a fare da paciere - Ma devi sempre ricordare che è solo grazie a lui, se siete ancora vivi... E, oltretutto, ANCHE TU fai parte dell'Organizzazione...  
Ringhiai, a quella sua ultima affermazione. Lasciai perdere per quella volta il mio sbigottito compagno, che per ovvi non ci stava capendo più nulla di quel discorso, e lo aggredii furente:  
\- Si può sapere da dove hai tirato fuori quel Beyblade, Chaotic Thanatos? - mi fermai, per riprendere fiato - Non me ne hai mai parlato... Non ne conoscevo l'esistenza, né credevo che tu e Ralph vi conoscesse...  
\- E anche da parecchio, a dare retta ad Aleandra... - mormorò Yuriy, a qual punto. La cosa mi sorprese, perché non credevo che sarebbe accorso in mia difesa.  
Igor, davanti a quelle accuse, strinse leggermente gli occhi di riflesso. Quasi come se cercasse di metterci a fuoco meglio e, nel contempo, inquadrare la situazione.  
\- Non è proprio il caso di agitarsi tanto... - la voce del tedesco ci colse di sorpresa, per la seconda volta in pochi minuti - Le sue non sono tutte menzogne... Tra l'altro, Chaotic Thanatos è da sempre un Bey destinato ESCLUSIVAMENTE a me...  
Arrossii di vergogna, nel sentirlo: aveva capito immediatamente che la mia rabbia non era dovuta tanto alle bugie che Igor mi aveva detto, quanto al fatto che avesse deciso di affidare quella preziosissima quanto letale trottola a lui e non a me.  
\- E' meglio che spieghi le cose come sono andate, fin dall'inizio. - intervenne Igor, approfittando del fatto che mi fossi zittito per un attimo - Ci sono molte cose che non ti abbiamo detto Yuriy, soprattutto io...  
\- Credo che sia arrivato il momento di farlo. - ribatté il più giovane dei due cugini, duramente. Al contrario di me, era capace di trattenere la sua ira perfettamente.  
\- So che ti sembrerà incredibile... - cominciò, un po' esitante - ... ma devi sapere che anche io, esattamente come te, per anni ho fatto parte di un certo gruppo criminale, ben più esteso della Borg, che ormai si è impadronito del mondo e ne decide in sordina le sorti... Il suo nome è Organizzazione.  
Si fermò per qualche secondo, a spiare le sue reazioni. Ma Yuriy, mai come in quel momento, era una sfinge.  
\- Và avanti. - gli disse.  
\- Dai 10 ai 17 anni ho comandato la Sezione del Nord, una delle quattro parti in cui l'Organizzazione è divisa. Ho lavorato principalmente come assassino e mi sono macchiato di orrende colpe durante qual periodo, per eseguire gli ordini impartitimi da nostro nonno... Quando poi lui è morto sono stato cacciato via, e sono andato a vivere in Italia con i miei genitori, che prima di allora non avevo praticamente mai visto.  
\- Un assassino... – ripeté ... e il suo sguardo si fece lievemente vacuo.  
\- Comunque, nel periodo che ho passato là ho incontrato Victoria Dresher Keush, la ragazza che voi conoscete col nome di Aleandra Lante... - proseguì, pur notando la sua titubanza - Lei, esattamente come me, era un G.P.C., e per tanto faceva da cavia a diversi esperimenti...  
Trasalii, quando pronunciò quelle parole: la bambina bionda della foto (Vedere l' 8° capitolo di ‘Sin’. NdA)! Ecco perché mi era parso che avesse qualcosa di familiare! All'inizio non l'avevo notato, ma a ripensarci bene, la somiglianza era notevole...  
\- Che cos'è un G.P.C.? - chiese il russo, più interessato alla parte degli esperimenti che sconvolto per l'affare di Lea.  
A proposito di Lea!  
... Durante il torneo aveva detto una certa frase che mi aveva lasciato a dir poco allibito... Non potei fare a meno di guardare Ralph, che come sempre in quei casi appariva implacabilmente granitico.  
\- Non è un concetto molto semplice, da spiegare... Comunque, come spiega il significato della sigla stessa, un ‘Bambino Geneticamente Perfetto’ è un individuo che, sostanzialmente, a causa di una certa mutazione del suo DNA, possiede determinate caratteristiche potenziate rispetto alla norma... - rispose Igor.  
\- In che senso..? - volle sapere lui, che tra noi era il più perplesso. Ovviamente, io che ero stato allievo di Aleandra ne sapevo molto di più, e in qualche modo lo stesso Ralph doveva essersi procurato quelle informazioni.  
\- Possono essere persone con un quoziente intellettivo sopra la media, con capacità particolari a livello fisco o mentale, come accade con gli esper (Coloro che possiedono poteri E.S.P., come Otar. NdA)... Queste caratteristiche variano moltissimo da persona a persona per tipo e per ‘qualità’; talvolta sono anche mescolate tra loro... Ma c'è una cosa importante, da ricordare: G.P.C. si nasce, eppure non sempre quel tipo di poteri si manifestano fin dalla nascita...  
\- Come si fa, a capire se uno è un G.P.C...? - Yuriy era chiaramente dubbioso.  
\- Bisogna fare alcuni particolari esami, e subito salta fuori... Si dice che di quelli come noi ne nasca appena uno ogni cento milioni, e che per ogni G.P.C. esista sempre un Essere Imperfetto...  
\- Un Essere Imperfetto..? - mormorai, confuso. Questa parte della storia non la conoscevo neppure io...  
\- Si tratta di persone che hanno tratti di DNA in comune con un preciso G.P.C., ma non gli stessi poteri. Alcuni pensano che potrebbero essere dei G.P.C. che non si sono sviluppati perfettamente, ma le teoria al riguardo sono estremamente varie ed imprecise... Infatti gli Esseri Imperfetti sono decisamente difficili da individuare, in quanto, per farlo, c'è bisogno di confrontare i risultati delle loro analisi con quelli del G.P.C. dal quale si presume che derivino... Un vero casino, ve l'assicuro...  
\- Ma se non possiedono grandi poteri, che senso ha per l'Organizzazione cercarli? - domandò il Wolborgblader.  
Igor e Ralph si lanciarono uno sguardo come a dire ‘E adesso comincia la parte difficile...’. Inutile specificare cosa provocò in me il notare quel gesto d'intesa...  
\- Come dici tu, Yuriy, gli Esseri Imperfetti generalmente non possiedono le capacità che si ricercano in un G.PC. ... E questa per loro è decisamente una fortuna... - sussurrò il tedesco, riferendosi al modo in cui quelle persone potevano così evitare di finire a fare da cavie - Però, possono comunque tornare molto utili... Ed è questo il motivo per il quale il Capo si è dato così da fare a cercarli...  
\- Arriva al dunque. - gli dissi io irritato, stanco di tutti quei giri di parole.  
Ralph, per nulla intimorito, non aprì bocca, ma mi gettò un'occhiata con quei suoi occhi di carbone talmente intensa da farmi rabbrividire. Lo odiavo ancora di più, quando faceva così...  
\- C'è una cosa che ancora non vi ho detto... - riprese il rosso dagli occhi di giada - E' qualcosa che si rifà a vecchie dicerie popolari, ma che è stata riscontrata anche scientificamente... Ebbene, pare che per ogni generazione nascano tre G.P.C., detti Maggiori, che sono capaci di usare i pezzi che compongono un manufatto chiamato Tabrys... Ma in realtà, come si è potuto constatare, ANCHE gli Esseri Imperfetti hanno tale dono...  
Igor si interruppe, e prese a frugarsi nella tasca alla ricerca di qualcosa... E quando la tirò fuori, sia io che Yuriy facemmo un balzo all'indietro per la sorpresa.  
\- Ma quell'oggetto... è il l'anello d'attacco del Beyblade potenziato di Andrew (Vedere cap 20 di ‘Sin’. NdA)..! - mormorò il mio compagno - Ma è pure...  
\- ... il trofeo del torneo di Atene (Vedere cap9 di... indovinate? NdA)! - continuai per lui, sconvolto.  
\- Sì... In realtà, questa strana lama messa in palio come premio simbolico al torneo greco a cui abbiamo partecipato, non è altro che il Disco Rosso, uno dei tre Componenti che forma Tabrys. - spiegò Ralph.  
\- Ora avete capito come mai Lea ci teneva tanto, a vincere..? - aggiunse tristemente Igor.  
\- Però, c'è una cosa che non riesco a capire... - disse Yuriy, perplesso - Se l'Organizzazione mira a raccogliere questi Componenti e già sapeva dov'era il Disco Rosso, perché ha perso tempo a partecipare al torneo? Oltretutto Lea ne fa parte, e non capisco a questo punto il perché ci abbiano mandato dietro una squadra di sicari per recuperarlo...  
Ancora una volta, i due componenti più anziani del nostro gruppo si guardarono tra loro come se sapessero chissà quante cose e noi fossimo un paio poveri scemi a cui stavano facendo la grazia di svelarli (Perché, non è così..? ^^ NdA) ( *)>.<(* NdYu-Chan & Keiuccio). Senza ombra di dubbio, non appena sarebbe finita quella storia, avrei subito preso da parte Igor e gli avrei detto due o tre cosette in faccia...

* * *

Igor mi squadrò da capo a piedi, quasi stesse cercando in me chissà che cosa. Oramai la mia fiducia nei suoi confronti cominciava ad essere alquanto vacillante, e forse si rendeva conto da solo che ciò che stava per dirmi (quale che fosse la questione) non mi avrebbe fatto molto piacere...  
\- Il problema è che Lea, almeno inizialmente, ci ha fatto credere di voler tradire il Capo e di voler usare Tabrys in qualche modo, magari per prendere il potere lei stessa... - sussurrò mio cugino - Ma la verità è che era solo un modo per riunire di nuovo i tre G.P.C. Maggiori e i rispettivi esseri Imperfetti... e per far uscire allo scoperto me...  
\- Nessuno di noi sapeva quanto lei e il Capo fossero in confidenza... - disse Ralph, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla pioggia che,fuori alla finestra, continuava a scendere fitta. - Mi ha fatto credere che mi avrebbe aiutato, se io l'avessi appoggiata in quel senso...  
\- Aiutato..? - dissi flebilmente, cominciando ad intuire quanto il tedesco fosse immerso fino al collo in quella mostruosa faccenda, forse anche più di Igor e Kei. Non poté non tornarmi in mente il momento in cui avevo visto Rei baciarlo... né il disgusto che avevo letto nei suoi occhi.  
\- Aiutato contro Rei? - la domanda di Kei, tagliente come una lama, risuonò nel vuoto della stanza.  
Ma l'altro, nonostante il tono vagamente sarcastico e la rabbia malcelata che quelle parole esprimevano, non parve esserne rimasto turbato più di tanto:  
\- Aiutato contro di lui, e contro mio padre. - replicò secco - Mi ero stancato di fargli da amante, ecco tutto.  
Nel sentirgli pronunciare quella frase, non potei evitare di sussultare. Allora era come immaginavo...  
\- E' per questo che ME L'HAI CHIESTO..? - la voce del giapponese, a sorpresa, interruppe il flusso dei miei pensieri.  
\- Può darsi. - rispose lui, sibillino. Io ed Igor ci guardammo a vicenda, perché entrambi non riuscivamo a capire di cosa diavolo stessero parlando (... Nell'11° cap di ‘Sin’, dico solo questo... NdA). - In ogni caso, io e il tuo ex-migliore amico ci conosciamo fin da ragazzini; per essere precisi da quando avevamo all'incirca 13 anni entrambi... Ci siamo incontrati all'Organizzazione...  
" ‘Ex-migliore amico’..?"  
Ero così impegnato a riflettere su quella frase, che mi ricordai del resto solo quando seniiì Kei urlare:  
\- CHE COSA?!  
Calò un silenzio da cimitero.  
Lo stesso blader dai capelli d'argento si ammutolì, dopo quel suo primo grido. I miei occhi tornarono istintivamente a quelli di mio cugino: per quanto gli eventi mi avessero dimostrato che da quanto ci conoscevamo non aveva fatto altro che raccontarmi bugie su bugie, evidentemente, proprio come quando eravamo più piccoli, dentro di me cercavo ancora conforto nel senso di protezione che sapeva infondermi pure solo con poche parole.  
\- Vi conoscevate già, voi due..? - gli chiesi; e Kei si girò immediatamente a guardarlo.  
\- No. - rispose Ralph al posto suo, precedendolo - Io... lavoravo, se così si può dire, alla Sezione del Nord, ma non ci siamo visti che poche volte, visto che lui era spesso e volentieri fuori a combattere qualche guerra e io ero solo un semplice soldato che nulla aveva a che spartire con lui (Buuu!!! Pallista!! >o< NdTutti quelli che ‘sanno’)...  
\- Beh, sarebbe anche strano se un Comandante conoscesse uno per uno tutti i suoi soldati... - a quella replica di Kei, Igor non aggiunse nulla. Ad essere sinceri, più che appoggiare la tesi del tedesco, mi era parso che il Dranzerblader stesse cercando di convincere sé stesso...  
\- Io e Rei ci siamo addestrati insieme per qualche tempo, prima che venissi rimandato a casa... - continuò Ralph - Mio padre mi ha mandato all'Organizzazione quando avevo 9 anni, sperando di ricavarci qualcosa di utile... Beh, c'è riuscito comunque, anche se in tutt'altro modo... Ah, dicevo?  
\- Parlavi di quando sei arrivato lì... - lo incitò il giapponese. Non avevo ancore capito del tutto il motivo di tanta enfasi da parte sua, e dovetti ammettere di provare una discreta paura, pure alla sola idea di avvicinarmi alla verità... Quella sera avevo sentito fin troppe cose tutte insieme...  
\- All'inizio, le cose mi andavano parecchio bene... – spiegò - Ero bravo negli studi e per di più il Vice-Comandante di Sezione, vale a dire Victoria, mi aveva preso in simpatia, garantendomi un'esistenza tranquilla... Poi un giorno, casualmente, ho scoperto il reale motivo del suo interessamento a me e altre cose che voleva tenermi nascoste, e ho perso la sua protezione...  
\- ... Cos'è,che avevi scoperto..? - la voce quasi mi tremò, quando espressi la mia curiosità. Igor distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Che Vicky è mia sorella maggiore... - sia io che Kei sbarrammo gli occhi nel sentirlo, benché la stessa Aleandra, durante la finale, si fosse riferita a lui definendolo ‘fratello’ - ... E che ha falsificato i risultai delle mie analisi, per non far sapere che anche io sono un G.P.C. ...  
Proprio come accade in qualche film di serie B nel momento della rivelazione clou fatta da protagonista, un fulmine attraversò il cielo nero illuminandolo al massimo, arrivando fin quasi all'abbagliarci.  
\- Tu... Tu... - balbettò Kei simulando un telefono occupato, mentre io non riuscivo a fare neppure quello.  
\- Lui è, con me e Lea, uno dei G.P.C. Maggiori. - precisò allora Igor, che tra noi pareva quello più lucido - Il G.P.C. del Disco Blu... a partire dal quale si è CREATO Chaotic Thanatos...  
\- ... Creato..? - ripeté incredulo il mio compagno, e invece io ancora non riuscivo a spiccicare una singola sillaba, troppo sbigottito per farlo.  
Un lieve sorriso, per un attimo, solcò le labbra sottili del tedesco.  
\- Chaotic Thanatos, Cronos Light Angel e Ice Lynx sono Bit Power UMANI, creati A PARTIRE da noi. - precisò.


	14. Sin

Quando aprii gli occhi lo feci lentamente, battendo le palpebre almeno un paio di volte prima di spalancarle del tutto. Non mi sentivo molto bene... Avevo sognato il passato, lo ricordavo perfettamente, e la mia mente non aveva certo selezionato ricordi tra i più piacevoli...  
Nonostante mi sentissi più sbattuto di prima che prendessi sonno (Una frase dalle possibili e svariate interpretazioni... NdA) (Era da un po', che non facevi una di queste uscite... -////- NdRalph), sentire il corpo caldo di Igor avvinghiato al mio mi rimise immediatamente di buon umore: ancora non ero riuscito a capire come fosse potuto succedere, ma la sua resurrezione non mi aveva affatto spaventato, anzi, la vedevo come un miracolo... uno stupendo miracolo...  
Le mani del mio amante, che mi stava abbracciando da dietro aderendo a me e tenendo la testa poggiata contro le mie spalle, si mossero bramosamente lungo il mio torace, procurandomi un piacevolissimo brivido.  
Sentii anche un oggetto freddo venire a contatto con la mia pelle, ma non ci badai...  
... Avrei dovuto.  
\- Oh... Allora sei sveglio..! - sussurrai malizioso, sorridendo tra me e me. E mi girai verso di lui...  
... Peccato però che al mio fianco non ci fosse più il mio amato Igor, ma REI KON!!  
Ebbi un istintivo scatto d'orrore, tanto che pur d'interrompere qualunque contatto ci fosse in quel momento tra noi, quasi caddi giù dal letto.  
\- Ti svegliato storto, milaja (‘Amore mio’ in russo. NdA)? - chiese ironicamente, e si mise a sghignazzare. Mi bastò riascoltare una sola volta quella risata e notare che al suo collo pendeva il Disco Blu, per capire che ero ripiombato nel mio antico incubo senza neppure accorgermene...  
All'uscita del tunnel, ad attendermi avevo trovato un precipizio.  
\- Tu... - fui in grado di sussurrare, nonostante la gola mi si fosse fatta secca - Tu SEI Igor..?  
\- L'ho sempre detto, che sei un ragazzo sveglio... - rispose beffardo, scostandosi dal viso un ciuffo che gli era ricaduto davanti (Rei del manga con i capelli sciolti... *ç* NdA) (MA TI SEMBRA QUESTO IL MOMENTO?!? #)*>.<*(# NdTutti super-incazzati, per ovvi motivi).  
Realizzai razionalmente solo in quel momento di essere ancora appiccicato a lui nell'esiguo e sgangherato lettino singolo della mia camera, tra l'altro completamente nudo...  
\- Mist..! - Automaticamente tirai verso di me il lenzuolo per coprirmi almeno le parti intime, benché fosse ormai inutile, provocando un'altra sua risatina canzonatoria.  
\- Quanto siamo diventati pudichi! - mi lanciò uno sguardo fiammeggiante, al quale risposi con altrettanto odio.  
\- ... MISTKERL... - mi corressi, anche se dubitavo che potesse capirmi.  
\- Kozel... - sussurrò, facendomi sobbalzare per la sorpresa - In quante lingue lo dobbiamo dire..?  
Mi resi conto che stavo tremando. Possibile che mi fosse bastato sentire la sua voce, essere fissato per qualche secondo da quei suoi occhi d'ambra, perché ripiombassi subito nel mio vecchio stato di vittima..?  
Decisi che la questione andava risolta il più in fretta possibile.  
\- Perché hai... - non riuscii a proseguire oltre, dato che rimasi a bocca aperta per lo sgomento: Rei si era ‘ritrasformato’ in Igor..!  
Quell'essere schifoso accorciò le distanze, e avvicinò il viso al mio fermandosi a pochi centimetri dalla mia bocca.  
Non fui in grado di spostarmi.  
\- Così ti piaccio di più..? - sussurrò, posando una mano sul mio petto. Spalancai gli occhi, al contatto. Sogghignò divertito - Come sei emozionato... Ami talmente tanto questo CORPO, che ti eccita anche un tocco così semplice..?  
Non nascondendo l'angoscia facevo esattamente il suo gioco, lo sapevo fin troppo bene, ma non potei frenare i miei occhi spaventati dal correre fino alla sua mano... Il cuore mi martellava dentro talmente forte da farmi temere che sarebbe potuto uscire di lì da un momento all'altro...  
Ero tanto impaurito che mi accorsi solo dopo un po' che mi mancava qualcosa...  
\- Perché devi essere sempre così disgustoso..? - mormorai flebilmente, mentre lui baciava accuratamente il mio collo in lungo e in largo, senza che io facessi alcuna resistenza. - Se volevi prenderti il Disco Rosso, potevi pure evitare tutto questo...  
Si fermò un attimo e strinse leggermente gli occhi, scrutandomi profondamente. Con quegli occhi di giada che erano appartenuti al mio Igor...  
No... No... Non poteva essere...  
... Non doveva...  
\- Perché avevo voglia di stare con te. - rispose, in tono neutro - Se te lo avessi chiesto in modo normale, mi avresti certamente rifiutato... Magari te lo sei dimenticato, ma ti ricordo che è da oltre un anno che non facciamo sesso, noi due... - la sua espressione divenne ammiccante.  
Conficcai le unghie nel materasso. Da oltre un anno che...  
Si fece spazio tra le mie ginocchia.  
Sapevo cosa stava per succedere, ma nonostante il terrore che mi stava invadendo completamente, mi sentivo totalmente svuotato di ogni energia potesse servirmi a contrastarlo...  
\- Che bisogno c'era, di mettere in mezzo LUI..?  
Si fermò un momento, per guardarmi chiaramente sorpreso.  
\- E io che credevo di farti un favore... - disse compiaciuto, notando lo stato di totale terrore, misto a rabbia, nel quale ero caduto - Ho da poco scoperto che, grazie al potere del Disco Blu, mi è possibile assumere l'aspetto, il modo di fare e i ricordi di persone defunte... e sono stato così generoso da concederti di farti rivedere ancora una volta il tuo grande amore... Anche perché ho prelevato il suo cadavere, come hai potuto già constatare da te, e l'ho tagliuzzato in innumerevoli pezzettini piccoli piccoli, che poi ho ridotto in cenere e sparso in mare... - ridacchiò maligno, mentre io inorridivo - Se pure esistessero incantesimi di resurrezione, mi sa che adesso ti sarebbe leggermente difficile praticarli...  
\- AH..! - mi tappò la bocca con una mano, per evitare che urlassi...  
... Inarcai la schiena, nell'avvertire quel violento dolore aprirmi.  
\- Com'è che ti lamenti tanto? – sibilò - Eppure, fino ad un paio d'ore fa bastava che ti sfiorassi, per farti strillare come una puttana...  
Riuscii per lo meno a liberarmi della sua mano.  
\- Non dovevi farlo... – ansimai - ... Non con questo corpo...  
Tentai debolmente di divincolarmi e per tutta risposta lui aumentò il ritmo, facendomi ancora più male.  
\- L'ho fatto perché so che ti piace, Ralph... Che ti piace tanto... - mi girò il viso nella sua direzione, costringendolo a guardarlo - Che effetto fa, essere stuprato dal tuo caro Igor?  
Mi morsi il labbro per evitare di gemere dopo l'ennesima spinta, poi riuscii a mormorare:  
\- Non vuol dire nulla, perché anche con questa faccia tu non sarai MAI lui!  
\- Davvero..? - lasciò perdere il mio viso, facendo scorrere una mano verso il basso... - Eppure, non mi pare che tu avessi notato la differenza mentre chiavavi con me, prima... Tutte le volte che l'abbiamo fatto in passato, mentre ero col mio vero aspetto di Rei, non hai mai mostrato tanto ENTUSIASMO... Non hai idea di quanto è stato bello, vederti avvinghiato a me chiedendomi di andare più in fondo!  
Annaspai di vergogna, nel fare mente locale e nel percepire l'effetto che stava avendo su di me il lavoro di quella sua maledetta mano...  
\- Maledetto frocio...  
\- Ohhh! Che parolone offensivo! – sghignazzò - A vederti così, direi proprio che per te sarebbe più appropriato tornare a battere, come facevi un tempo, che non comandare l'Organizzazione... Ti riesce molto meglio, senti a me...  
\- ... Lasciami stare... - boccheggiai. Lo sforzo che stavo facendo per trattenermi cominciava decisamente a farsi sentire...  
Si mise a ridere sguaiatamente.  
\- Su questo proprio non puoi avere il controllo, eh? - domandò perfidamente, non appena riuscì a riprendere fiato - Perché non la smetti e ti rilassi? Ormai s'è capito, che piace anche a te...  
\- Mh..! - mi morsi nuovamente il labbro, stavolta a sangue però. E non riuscii neppure a far nulla per frenare le lacrime... né TUTTO IL RESTO...  
Rei-Igor gridò di piacere, in quello stesso istante.  
... Il dolore non fu niente, confrontato alla vergogna...  
Ma nonostante ciò, sapevo perfettamente che il mio tormento era certo finito lì...  
Il mio stupratore ricadde su di me esausto.  
Avvertii il suo corpo cosparso di sudore dall'odore pungente gravare sul mio, e mi fece semplicemente schifo. Non avrei mai detto prima che avrei potuto formulare quel pensiero prima o poi, eppure l'odore di Igor, in quel momento, mi faceva maledettamente schifo.  
Rimasi per qualche minuto immobile sotto di lui, incapace di scrollarmelo di dosso, ad ascoltare il suo respiro rovente calmarsi a poco a poco. Ed ebbi la stana sensazione che avesse un ritmo diverso, rispetto a prima...  
Lo sentì sollevarsi leggermente, per poi rimettersi nella posizione precedente.  
Stavo per chiedermi che diavolo di intenzioni avesse, quando lui mi fece scorrere sulle labbra due dita umide, andando verso l'interno della bocca.  
\- Che schifo fai?! - sbottai, nel riconoscere immediatamente quel sapore.  
\- Non schifarti troppo... E' roba tua, in fondo (Bleak!!! 8O::: NdTutti che vomitano)... Anzi, NOSTRA...  
Non appena riconobbi quella voce cominciai a sudare freddo, dilaniato dall'orrore.  
\- No... - bisbigliai, allo stremo.  
Rei aveva di nuovo cambiato aspetto, e si era trasformato in...  
\- Perché tremi, bambino mio? Hai forse paura di TUO PADRE..? - sussurrò al mio orecchio, velenosamente - Io TI AMO, lo sai...  
Se avessi mai potuto anche soltanto immaginare una simile eventualità, avrei certamente detto che in questo caso mi sarei messo ad urlare... E invece le mie labbra rimasero inspiegabilmente sigillate, così come le mie palpebre. Il mio era un dolore che potevo esprimere anche da muto e da cieco.  
Stavolta infilzai le unghie direttamente nella carne del lato esterno della mia coscia, e strappai lentamente la pelle fin quando non sentii sangue caldo fuoriuscirne ed inumidirmi i polpastrelli.  
\- ... - non dissi nulla, neppure quando lui si accorse di cosa stavo facendo e cominciò a leccare la mia ferita.  
\- Non devi essere così autodistruttivo, figlio mio, o finirai come me... - mormorò in tono mellifluo - Non appena hai preso il controllo dell'Organizzazione, mi hai fatto buttare per strada fregandotene totalmente di me... e io ho annegato il mio dispiacere nell'alcol, fino a morirne... Cirrosi epatica, hai presente? Una malattia vecchia, che covavo da tempo... Da quando quella stronza di tua madre è morta lasciandomi solo, ad allevare un fallito come te che non mi ha dato altro che fastidi...  
Usando il cervello sapevo benissimo che a parlarmi non era veramente mio padre ma Rei con le sue sembianze, tuttavia... Tuttavia stavo ascoltando la sua voce come se ne fossi stato ipnotizzato.  
\- Tu sei morto... - sussurrai, confuso.  
\- Sì, sono morto... Sono morto perché ero perennemente attaccato alla bottiglia, proprio come te adesso... e ANCHE TU, che alzi sempre il gomito, ti avvii a fare questa mia stessa fine... - rise, ed era proprio la SUA risata - Noi due siamo davvero identici... Alcolizzati e pedofili... Già... Indovina dov'ero, mentre ti violentavano dopo l'affare di Edimburgo..? Ero là a guardare cosa ti facevano... Non ho partecipato, ma in compenso sono rimasto A TOCCARMI per tutto il tempo... Vedi, esattamente coma sto facendo A TE ADESSO...  
"Perché..? Perché non mi lascia in pace? Perché IL MIO PASSATO mi perseguita..?!"  
\- Ora hai capito, Ralph..? Nessuno verrà mai a salvarti... Tu sei solo un ingenuo che si è aggrappato al primo che gli fatto quattro moine giurandogli amore eterno, tanto per fargli aprire le gambe... Igor era fatto così, e tu dovresti saperlo bene... Si fiondava su qualunque cosa si muovesse e respirasse! ... Pensa che è stato anche con Rei, per farsi consolare quando ti hanno cacciato via... e pure CON ME, s'è per questo...  
"No..."  
\- Sai, non erano solo i suoi sottoposti, a concedersi a lui per ottenere dei favori... Una volta è successo che il Capo precedente a Rei, che evidentemente era già a conoscenza dei MIEI GUSTI, l'ha mandato da me per convincermi a finanziare un certo affare... E' stato proprio il tuo caro Igor, che allora non aveva neppure compiuto ancora 13 anni, a convincermi dopo una folle notte di passione a diventare un loro collaboratore... e a MANDARE TE lì...  
"No..!"  
\- E' solo per COLPA sua, se hanno cominciato a piacermi i ragazzini, e se tu hai dovuto subire di conseguenza tutto quello che sappiamo... E' solo perché si SENTIVA IN COLPA nei tuoi confronti, se a deciso di starti vicino... Quello era il suo PECCATO...  
"NO!!!"  
Sbarrai gli occhi di colpo trovandomelo di fronte, che faceva penetrare con forza la lingua nella mia bocca.  
Era proprio il volto di mio padre. Rei che parlava come lui, certo, ma pur sempre con la sua faccia.  
Subii il suo bacio.  
Cos'altro avrei potuto fare..?  
\- Sei destinato al fallimento, Ralph... VOLENDO CONOSCERE, ti sei condannato da solo... - disse, non appena si fu staccato da me - Hai sempre considerato Igor il tuo salvatore, l'unico che ti avesse mai amato in tutta la tua triste vita... Ma quello che hai fatto con lui e quello che stai facendo adesso con me non è forse la stessa cosa? Mentre ti facevi Oliver, non gli ripetevi forse che lo amavi fino allo sfinimento, al ridicolo..?  
\- Lo amavo... sì... - balbettai, frastornato.  
Mi accorsi che si era ritrasformato in Rei solo quando avvertì le sue lunghe ciocche corvine solleticarmi una guancia.  
Mi costrinse a piegare una gamba. Ma forse dire che mi costrinse è un'esagerazione, dato che lo lasciai fare senza intervenire in alcun modo.  
\- Dovresti tornare a lavorare per me... Accetterei anche di riprenderti nonostante il tuo tradimento... In fondo, è stata una sciocchezza... - quelle sue schegge d'ambra erano nuovamente fisse su di me - Tu mi sei sempre piaciuto, Ralph... Ti desidero esattamente come una volta... Solo per questo, posso accettare la possibilità di metterci una pietra sopra...  
\- Non voglio venirci, di nuovo con te. - replicai. L'ultimo briciolo d'orgoglio che m'era rimasto. O forse, era più la lagna di un bambino..?  
\- Smettiamola, di comportarci come bambini... - mormorò, con voce roca - Io, te, tuo padre, e anche Igor, abbiamo qualcosa in comune... Siamo tutti e quattro abbastanza affamati di sesso da accettare di scendere a certi vergognosi COMPROMESSI, pur di ottenere ciò che vogliamo... Oppure pensi di no..?  
\- ... - anche stavolta non risposi.  
\- ... Come credi che ti veda in questo momento, Ralph..?  
Rei-Igor-mio Padre decise di ricominciare a farmi del male.  
"So perfettamente come mi vedi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Mistkerl’ e ‘kozel’ vogliono dire stronzo in tedesco e in russo, mentre ‘mist’, sempre in tedesco, vuol dire merda. 


	15. Tabula Rasa

Mi soffermai ancora una volta sul ritmo del suo respiro: era lievemente accelerato, più veloce di quello che normalmente dovrebbe appartenere ad una persona che si è appena svegliata.  
Probabilmente, tutto ciò era dovuto alle emozioni che avevamo provato a causa dello strano ‘sogno comune’ che alla fine eravamo riusciti a fare...  
\- Allora, che ne pensi..? - domandai, a voce non troppo alta.  
Quelle sue sfere cerulee ruotarono nella mia direzione, e alcune ciocche vermiglie sfiorarono le mie guance. Potevo avvertire chiaramente il suo respiro mescolarsi al mio, e i nostri corpi che si sfioravano tra loro più o meno casualmente... Davvero ci eravamo addormentati in quella posa..? Forse non eravamo mai stati così vicini...  
... Dio... Avevo voglia di baciarlo (Me pensi sempre alla stessa cosa?! >///< NdYuriy) (Shhh!! Zitto, che rovini l'atmosfera! >.< NdA)...  
\- Qualcosa non va, Kei? - domandò il mio ragazzo, guardandomi dubbioso.  
... Il mio ragazzo...  
Avevo proprio pensato "Il mio ragazzo"..! ^///^  
\- Ah? - sussultai, ritornando in me - No, va tutto bene...  
Si scostò leggermente verso l'esterno del letto, e se si accorse del modo in cui avevo corrugato la fronte con disappunto, si guardò bene dal farmelo notare.  
\- Avevi ragione tu... - sussurrò, fissandomi profondamente.  
\- E adesso che facciamo? - mormorai di rimando. Che cambiamenti ci sarebbero stati nelle nostre vite, ora che avevamo avuto la prova inconfutabile che qualcosa, in fondo, non andava affatto..?  
A quella mia domanda Yuriy si sollevò facendo leva su di un gomito, e mi guardò esterrefatto.  
\- Che vuoi dire..? - chiese, e mi parve che nel suo tono vi fosse una sottile venatura quasi di paura...  
\- Beh... - borbottai, decisamente spiazzato dalla sua reazione - Abbiamo appena avuto la certezza che sta succedendo qualcosa di strano... di molto strano... Qualcosa che presumibilmente è accaduta nel passato, ma che rischia d'influenzare la nostra attuale vita...  
Il russo scostò gli occhi dai miei, infastidito.  
\- Qualcosa che è accaduta nel passato, ma che c'influenzerà... - ripetè, fissando con scarso interesse il lampadario che era sopra le nostre teste - Cosa ci dice, che le tue ipotesi siano giuste?  
Stavolta, venne il mio turno per sorprendermi. Cos'era, quella sfumatura sarcastica che mi era parsa di avvertire nel suo tono?  
\- E' da un po' che quei sogni ci tormentano, no..? - dissi, come a volergli spiegare una questione della quale non fosse ancora a conoscenza, o che non avesse compreso bene e che perciò gli stavo chiarendo - Ora, visto che siamo riusciti nell'esperimento che TU hai proposto – sottolineai - , non ci sono più dubbi, sul fatto che quelle visioni abbiano basi reali...  
Arricciò leggermente il naso, segno che non gradiva ciò che gli stavo dicendo.  
\- Potrebbe anche darsi che tu abbia ragione... – disse - Ma pure se fosse? Adesso siamo qui, al sicuro, e stiamo bene...  
Quelle sue ultime parole ebbero la capacità di farmi scattare i nervi. Esplosi:  
\- Al sicuro?! Ma se l'altro giorno c'è mancato poco che quell'individuo non ti squartasse a coltellate! – inveii - Anzi, lo ha fatto pure, ma le tue ferite si sono MISTERIOSAMENTE rigenerate..!  
Aggrottò un sopracciglio, tentando di non dare a vedere la sua perplessità circa quella mia sfuriata.  
\- Credi che andandoci a cercare il pericolo, ne ricaveremmo qualcosa..? – sussurrò - Quella roba mi suona troppo strana per essere vera, Kei... Io sono un orfano senza famiglia, e non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno che si chiamasse Igor e che potesse tanto meno essere mio cugino...  
... Yuriy voleva ignorare l'evidenza dei fatti..?  
E' vero, ‘suonava’ tutto molto strano... Eppure le immagini che erano scorse nelle nostre menti erano state così vivide, così realistiche... E quel ragazzo, Igor, somigliava a Yuriy in maniera impressionante...  
\- Ma ci sono anche fin troppi riferimenti a fatti reali... – replicai - A PERSONE reali...  
\- Parli di quel Ralph? - m'interruppe. Cominciava ad innervosirsi, e si vedeva... - Hai tutta questa voglia di rivederlo?  
\- Non è che abbia voglia di rivederlo... E' solo che... - ripresi, ma s'intromise a forza di nuovo.  
\- Eppure, non mi è parso che nel sogno andaste molto d'accordo... - sibilò, con una vaga nota d'irritazione nella voce.  
Già... Nella nostra visione era parso evidentissimo che io e quell'antipatico non eravamo affatto in buoni rapporti, anzi, pareva che tra noi corresse un odio profondo... E sembrava pure che ‘io’ fossi particolarmente preoccupato, riguardo al rapporto che andava istaurandosi tra lui e quell'Igor...  
Strabuzzai gli occhi, colto da un'improvvisa illuminazione.  
Igor... Come avevo fatto, a non pensarci?!  
Oramai s'era capito che il me stesso del sogno provava qualcosa verso quel ragazzo, e, probabilmente, l'avevano percepito anche tutti gli altri... Che Yuriy ne fosse GELOSO..?  
Guardai il mio compagno, che a pochi centimetri dal mio viso mi squadrava trucemente, stringendo gli occhi.  
\- Yuriy... - bisbigliai, in tono più pacato - Vorrei solo sapere cosa ci sta succedendo... Qualunque cosa sia accaduto veramente, non riuscirà a cambiare ciò che abbiamo costruito fin ora...  
Allungai una mano verso il suo viso, e gli accarezzai delicatamente una guancia.  
Non mi rifiutò affatto come temevo, anzi, a quel tocco si accoccolò tra le mie braccia.  
Quel suo gesto riuscii a sciogliermi all'istante.  
\- Non voglio che la vita che sono riuscito a costruirmi venga distrutta, proprio ora che sono più tranquillo... - disse, e poi aggiunse sulle mie labbra, in un soffio - E non voglio assolutamente perderti...  
Non riuscii a resistere oltre: annullai la distanza già minima che ci separava, e lasciai che ogni mia preoccupazione si disperdesse al contatto con tanta morbidezza, che mi stava procurando una miriade di sensazioni delle quali sentivo già una disperata mancanza...  
  
Alzai gli occhi: l'orologio segnava le 13 passate.  
Decisi che per quella prima mattina avevo studiato abbastanza, e mi alzai dalla sedia dove ero rimasto seduto fino a quel momento, per poi stiracchiarmi silenziosamente. Avevo anche una certa fame (E' stato contagiato da Takao..! °o° NdA)...  
Nel camminare attraverso i vari settori della biblioteca mentre ne raggiungevo l'uscita, notai che l'edificio era praticamente vuoto. In fondo era una cosa abbastanza naturale, visto che era il 26 Dicembre e, generalmente, a Santo Stefano la gente sta a festeggiare (In realtà non ho mai precisato in quale paese si trovino Yu-Chan e Kei in questa fanfic, perciò non posso neppure dire con precisione se lì si festeggia S. Stefano... Diamo per scontato che il loro collegio segua le festività cristiane, ok? NdA)...  
Nell'edificio scolastico erano ovviamente rimaste poche persone, e se Yuriy stava lì perché non aveva una famiglia con la quale festeggiare, io ero rimasto semplicemente perché non avevo nessuna voglia di andare a litigare con mio nonno (Ma non potevi togliere di mezzo anche lui?! --* NdKei)... In fondo, non avevo mai sentito la grande villa dove avevo abitato con lui come casa mia, benché non avessi mai vissuto altrove...  
Io ed il mio compagno avevamo deciso di cominciare a studiare separatamente, e mentre lui aveva preferito rimanere nella propria camera, io ero andato alla biblioteca che si trovava poco lontano dal nostro dormitorio: era un luogo tranquillo e in quel periodo poco frequentato, perciò adattissimo per concentrarsi e riprendere con lo studio.  
Ad essere sinceri non ne avevo molta voglia, dopo quello che era accaduto nei giorni passati... Avevo rassicurato Yuriy su fatto che mi sarei ‘dato una calmata’ in quel senso (°////° ..? NdTutti) (Perché pensate sempre a male? V/////V NdKei), ma in verità non avevo mai smesso di pensarci... Era riuscito a suon di baci a rimandare l'argomento, eppure io avevo ancora tutta l'intenzione di indagarci su: avevo chiaramente avvertito la sua paura all'idea di andare più a fondo nell'intera faccenda, tuttavia non ero d'accordo a nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia come faceva lui...  
Che ragazzo furbo, Yuriy... Dopo la nostra discussione, avevamo passato un altro bel po' di tempo a sbaciucchiarci scordandoci di tutto il resto... Era riuscito a farmi sentire in colpa, tanto che avevo pure dovuto mettermi d'impegno per risollevargli il morale (Una precisazione: dal fatto descritto è passato all'incirca un giorno. NdA)... V_V°  
In fondo, aveva pure ragione... Yuriy aveva rischiato di morire accoltellato per mano di quel tizio, le nostre visioni non ci avevano mostrato eventi esattamente positivi e, per di più, in una di esse avevo addirittura viso qualcuno sparargli addosso... D'altra parte, non ce la facevo neppure a lasciar cadere tutto... Ero convinto che quei sogni fossero d'importanza fondamentale, per noi.  
Per qualche tempo avevo addirittura pensato che provenissero dal futuro, che fossero una sorta di premonizioni, ma adesso ero più propenso a credere che si trattasse di sogni relativi al passato: non avrebbe avuto senso, altrimenti, la dichiarazione fattami da Yuriy in uno di essi.  
Ma se veramente quelli erano sogni che si basavano su ricordi, voleva dire che quelli contenuti dalla mia mente dovevano essere falsi... Voleva dire che la mia intera esistenza, era FINTA!  
... Se ponevo la mia ricerca su quelle basi, arrivavo a comprendere perfettamente i timori del mio amico...  
In ogni caso, stare a scervellarmi tanto era perfettamente inutile. Se volevo avere dei chiarimenti, per quanto l'idea non mi arridesse molto, potevo andarli a chiedere ad una sola persona: Ralph.  


* * *

Smisi di ripetere la lezione ad alta voce. L'inglese non mi era mai piaciuto più di tanto, il paragrafo che stavo studiando era particolarmente noioso e la mia voglia era sotto zero... Decisamente, era venuta l'ora di fare un pausa: meglio fermarsi e mangiare qualcosa, per poi ricominciare più tardi (Wow! ’Sti due sono sincronizzati! *.* NdA). In fondo, avrebbero servito il pranzo tra poco più di 10 minuti...  
Stavo per scendere alla sala da pranzo, che si trovava al piano inferiore, ma mi fermai improvvisamente a metà scala: mi ero ricordato, infatti, che in camera di Kei avevo lasciato un certo libro che mi serviva assolutamente.  
Feci dunque dietro-front, e mi diressi verso la camera del mio compagno. Quando però mi ritrovai davanti la porta, notai qualcosa che mi sorprese molto: la porta era solo socchiusa...  
Un brivido gelido mi percorse la colonna vertebrale.  
... E se... se fossero stati quelli della volta passata..?  
Tesi l'orecchio, senza muovermi in ogni caso da quella posizione, per ascoltare da dietro l' uscio senza entrare.  
Non sentì alcun rumore provenire dall'interno.  
Ero decisamente nervoso, ma decisi di avanzare comunque: magari non c'era nessuno nella stanza,e mi ero solo immaginato tutto... In ogni modo, era mio dovere dare almeno una controllatina...  
Spinsi lentamente la porta di legno pesante (Si vede che questo è un collegio di lusso... La porta della mia classe è così fragile che, se fai un po' di pressione con la punta di una penna, rimane il buco... =_= NdA), che cigolò rumorosamente.  
Mi guardai intorno: non c'era assolutamente nessuno.  
Entrai nella stanza con passo esitante, e mi guardai ancora intorno vagamente intimorito, ma tutto mi parve tranquillo...  
... La mia era stata un'impressione sbagliata.  
Non appena mi fui allontanato abbastanza dall'ingresso, infatti, la porta si chiuse alle mie spalle, e prima ancora che riuscissi a voltarmi qualcuno mi afferrò con forza, serrandomi la bocca con una mano e togliendomi così la possibilità di farmi gridare per chiedere aiuto.  
Non ebbi modo di vederlo in faccia, ma l'aver intravisto che i suoi capelli erano lunghi e neri, legati in una coda, bastò a gettarmi nel panico (Non saltate a conclusioni affrettate, ragazzi... è_é NdA).

* * *

Uff... Decisamente, mi stavo comportando da idiota. Che senso aveva, mettersi a girare la città in lungo e in largo alla ricerca del tedesco, se non avevo neppure una minima idea di dove potesse trovarsi?  
Non sapevo assolutamente nulla di lui, se non che era il datore di lavoro di Otar e che, a quanto pareva, aveva avuto qualcosa a che e vedere con me e Yuriy, e non ero neppure in grado di ritornare all'ospedale dove ci eravamo incontrati.  
Sbuffai, e mi tirai la sciarpa fin sopra il naso, rabbrividendo per la bassa temperatura nonostante fossi infagottato in un pesante giubbino imbottito. Mai come in quel periodo, sopportavo male il freddo (Un pollo di pollicultura, come direbbe mio padre... Ma è stato o no, in Russia per parte della sua vita? lang=FR T__T NdA).  
Riemergendo dai miei pensieri, osservai l'ambiente intorno a me: continuando a camminare soprappensiero, avevo finito con l'infilarmi in un di quei vicoletti che non hanno esattamente una buona fama... Dovevo aver di nuovo sbagliato strada, da bravo imbecille (Ma è peggio di Ryoga... °.° NdA) (Mi sa che è pure peggio DI TE... -.-° NdMaria Chiara)...  
Mi voltai, e ripercorsi per qualche metro la strada già fatta, quando sentii una voce rivolgermisi melliflua:  
\- Vai già via, Kei?  
Non potei fare a meno di rivolgermi nella direzione dalla quale proveniva. Eppure, in cuor mio, sapevo già perfettamente a chi apparteneva.  
Davanti a me, infatti, c'era il ragazzo col lungo codino, quello che nella grotta aveva cercato di ammazzare Yuriy ( ?__? NdLettori confusi) (Buahahahah..! X DDD NdA).  
\- Cosa vuoi..? - mormorai, incerto. Poi i miei occhi, vagando attorno a lui, individuarono, distesa a terra, un'altra figura...  
Sussultai vistosamente, non appena lo riconobbi.  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò a me, e io non riuscì a muovermi né a proferire verbo, quasi avessi un pugno di sabbia a tapparmi la gola,che sentivo essersi improvvisamente inaridita.  
Nel camminare, gli strani ciondoli dai riflessi rossi e blu che portava al collo tintinnarono, scontrandosi tra loro. Allargai gli occhi, non appena li guardai meglio: erano il Disco Rosso e il Disco Blu, due dei Componenti!  
\- Perché non resti ancora un po' con me e Ralph? - domandò gettando un'occhiata al tedesco, che dal suolo non dava alcun segno di vita - Questo ragazzino si è comportato in modo molto scostumato con me, e va punito severamente... Potresti aiutarmi...  
L'essere dagli occhi felini allungò una mano verso il mio volto...  
  
\- R-Rei... Che ti succede..? - balbettai con un filo di voce, inquietato da quel suo sguardo. I suoi occhi erano strani, illuminati da una luce che non gli conoscevo... Una luce lasciva... - Su, smettila di scherzare...  
Per tutta risposta, leccò le mie labbra.  
Scattai all'indietro, col solo risultato di ritrovarmi spalle al muro.  
Sorrise malignamente, piazzandomi davanti a me per evitare che scappassi. Forse mi sarebbe bastata poca forza per spingerlo via, ma in quel momento non ne avevo affatto...  
Il mio amico... Quello che consideravo il mio migliore amico...  
... Voleva...  
... lui mi voleva...  
Una sua mano mi scivolò sul sedere, togliendomi ogni dubbio.  
  
... Il mio braccio reagì immediatamente ed istintivamente, allontanandola con un gesto secco.  
... No...  
(Ennesima precisazione: il pezzo scritto tra i due ‘spazi’ è un ricordo di Kei che riemerge... Inutile che precisi quale, immagino... Poverino... §__§ NdA).

* * *

\- Fa questo che chiedo per Yuriy; compi il tuo dovere, Rovo del Lete! Purifica la sua mente dai ricordi orribili e dal dolore provocato dai peccati e dalla mancanza di rispetto..! Quando il fuoco si spegnerà e il cristallo diventerà nero, l'incantesimo sarà fatto: Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa...  
Inspiegabilmente, non appena sentii quelle parole, avvertii come una scossa elettrica percorrermi il corpo. Perché io, quelle parole, le avevo già sentite...  
... Un'altra voce bassa e calda, simile a quella, le aveva sussurrate al mio orecchio molto, molto tempo prima...  
Lui allentò la stretta, limitandosi a trattenermi gentilmente per il polso.  
Mi voltai, e potei finalmente osservarlo per bene: come ormai avevo intuito, non era il cinese omicida con i suoi occhiacci gialli (cosa che tra l'altro avrei potuto anche intuire prima, visto che lui era più basso ed esile di me, e sicuramente ancor più del mio ‘aggressore’), ma un uomo che dimostrava una trentina d'anni, dalla pelle bianca e un paio d'occhi di un azzurro molto chiaro...  
All'altezza del ventre, sulla giacca che indossava, c'era un macchia scura che andava allargandosi, e che mi pareva proprio sangue... E sul suo petto brillava una specie di lama dagli inserti magenta, che immediatamente, dopo il sogno appena fatto, riconobbi con sgomento essere uno dei Componenti...  
\- Ma tu... - balbettai,confusamente.  
\- Non voglio farti del male, Yuriy... - disse subito, senza lasciarmi terminare la frase - Devo dirti delle cose molto importanti... Ascoltami... pozalujsta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ultima parola di questa parte, ‘pozalujsta’, detta dal personaggio misterioso appena apparso, vuol dire ‘per favore’ in russo.  
>  Quella specie d'incantesimo, invece, è preso dall'ottava puntata della sesta serie di ‘Buffy’ (rileggetevi le ‘Note’ del primo capitolo di TR...)... Il testo originale, in inglese, è : " _For Buffy and Tara, this I char Let Lethe's Bramble do its chore. Purge their minds of memories grim, of pains from recent slights and sins. When the fire goes out, when the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast._ _Tabula rasa, tabula rasa, tabula rasa_ ".  
>  Inoltre, secondo la mitologia classica greco-romana, il fiume Lete scorreva negli inferi e i defunti che ne bevevano le acque dimenticavano il proprio passato.


	16. Il mio migliore amico: considerazioni.

\- Rei... - bisbigliai, con un tono talmente fievole che dovette essere percettibile loro appena il muoversi delle mie labbra.  
Rei si osservò attentamente per qualche secondo la mano che avevo tanto bruscamente rifiutato, costernato, dopodichè riportò su di me il suo sguardo.  
Io e lui ci conoscevamo. Avevamo avuto modo di conoscerci molto bene, di diventare quasi amici fraterni, a dispetto di qualunque ambiguità: a lui mi ero appoggiato nei momenti peggiori; a lui era il primo che sorridevo quando riportavo una vittoria; da lui correvo, se avevo bisogno di un consiglio... Era l'unico che veramente considerassi amico tra tanti compagni, il solo al quale fin ad allora fossi riuscito ad aprire il mio cuore...  
A tutto quello, lui aveva risposto violentandomi.  
... E io avevo reagito UCCIDENDOLO.  
Adesso ricordavo... Ricordavo tutto molto bene... Che Rei, qualche mese dopo il ‘fattaccio’, c'aveva riprovato... Ma in quel caso avevo tentato per lo meno di scrollarmelo di dosso, e, nel far questo, lo avevo praticamente scaraventato contro un mobile... e lui aveva battuto violentemente la testa contro uno spigolo...

Dei minuti che seguirono rammendavo solamente il terrore che avevo provato nel vederlo steso a terra, privo di sensi, in quella pozza di sangue che si allargava sempre più velocemente... Agghiacciato dall'orrore, mi ero bloccato di fronte a quello che avevo creduto essere ormai divenuto un cadavere.  
Ero convinto che non avesse scampo, e di non avere scampo neppure io: avevo ucciso il mio migliore amico, e non avrei potuto compiere peccato più grave. Non aveva importanza se l' ‘amico’ in questione avesse precedentemente abusato di me e avesse tentato di rifarlo ancora... La sola cosa che il mio cervello riusciva a realizzare è che avevo ucciso un essere umano, col quale per di più avevo avuto un profondo legame.  
Non mi fermai neppure a controllare se quella che, in fondo, era pur sempre ancora una semplice ipotesi, fosse effettivamente esatta o meno. Sapevo solamente che, ormai, provavo un tale disgusto per me stesso da non poter restare un minuto in più nella casa nella quale avevo vissuto con gli altri Bladebreakers.  
E per quel motivo fuggii via, senza dare spiegazioni ed addossandomi in tal modo ogni colpa e sospetto del caso.  
Nella mia folle fuga senza meta, arrivato in un paese straniero a caso dover mi auguravo che nessuno mi conoscesse, continuai a scappare senza far troppo caso a ciò che accadeva nel mondo attorno a me... Ero talmente avviluppato in quei cupi pensieri, che non notai neppure quell'automobile che arrivava a tutta velocità... Mi prese in pieno.  
Fu una brutta botta, senza dubbio: caddi in coma, e ci rimasi in stato praticamente vegetativo per almeno qualche mese. Quando poi i medici si erano ormai rassegnati e meditavano di staccare finalmente quella maledetta spina, miracolosamente RITORNAI...  
... Mai odiai la vita tanto come in quel momento.  
Quando aprii gli occhi, attorno a me non trovai nessuno a cui appoggiarmi.  
Solo qualche medico interessato più che altro a studiarmi per capire come diavolo avessi fatto a non tirare le cuoia, visto in che stato ero arrivato là; e un paio di sbrigativi infermieri più che altro annoiati.  
Mi sentivo solo, terribilmente. Solo come non lo ero mai stato.  
Se al mio risveglio ci fosse stato uno dei miei compagni, probabilmente la mia vita sarebbe andata in maniera estremamente diversa, ma non fu così.  
Avevo perfino accarezzato l'idea di ritornare da loro col capo cosparso di cenere e l'intenzione di raccontare ogni cosa, e con in cuore la sottile speranza di essere comunque capito e perdonato; ma non appena ebbi la certezza che Rei fosse morto perché aveva perso troppo sangue (in pratica, se io l'avessi soccorso subito invece di scappare, sarebbe SICURAMENTE sopravvissuto), caddi nella più profonda crisi depressiva che avessi avuto fin a quel momento nel corso della mia breve esistenza.  
Fu proprio durante quel nero periodo che Aleandra mi ‘venne a trovare’... E così cominciò il grande inganno...  
\- Vi odio... - la voce sibilante d'astio del cinese mi riscosse - Vi odio... Vi ho sempre odiati, tutti e DUE!  
Tirò un calcio violento all'altezza delle reni del tedesco steso a terra, che mugolò di dolore.  
Ad essere sincero la cosa mi rinfrancò, perché in quel modo ebbi per lo meno la certezza che fosse ancora vivo, se non altro...  
\- Rei... - ripetei nuovamente, a voce più udibile.  
\- Vi ho sempre disprezzati con tutta l'anima... – mormorò - Siete riusciti a togliermi ciò che di più caro avevo al mondo...  
\- ... Ma che stai dicendo? - non potei evitare di chiedergli, confuso.  
Dette un'altra pedata a Ralph, che reagì nel medesimo modo di prima, stavolta in mezzo alle scapole. Nel vederlo sussultare in quel modo sofferente mi sarebbe venuta voglia di aiutarlo, ma qualcosa mi diceva che, in quel momento, mi conveniva molto di più rimanere al mio posto.  
\- Ralph mi ha strappato via Igor - ringhiò, riferendosi al martoriato tedesco - e, per colpa sua, la mia amica Aleandra si è SUICIDATA... Quanto a te - alzò gli occhi, e mi rivolse uno sguardo a dir poco spaventoso - , mi hai fatto escludere dalla squadra...  
\- Io ti avrei fatto escutere dalla squadra..? Ma che stai dicendo?! - balbettai, sbigottito.  
Rei schiacciò a terra la testa di Ralph con un piede, incurante dei suoi lamenti.  
\- Lo vedi, quanto fa schifo? - mormorò guardandolo, con una chiara espressione di disgusto in volto - Eppure, Igor ha preferito quest'insulso mostro a me... - mi fissò come se si aspettasse una qualche replica che però non arrivò, pertanto riprese - Perché credi che mi sia messo tanto d'impegno per tirarti fuori dal monastero, Kei? Semplicemente perché MI SERVIVI... Quando sei ritornato da noi così, tranquillamente, come se niente fosse, avrei voluto ammazzarti, giuro... Tu non avresti mai meritato di stare in squadra con noi... Tu hai messo in ombra il mio talento, hai attirato su di te l'attenzione di Takao, di Max e del Professor Kappa (Fossi in te, non ci terrei così tanto... =_= NdA)...  
... Assurdo... Totalmente assurdo...  
Tuttavia, nell'ascoltare quei lamenti da bambino capriccioso che si sente abbandonato solo perché non riceve più le stesse attenzioni di una volta, non potei fare a meno di accettare la realtà così come mi si presentava: Rei aveva rovinato la vita di tanta gente (compresa la mia) semplicemente perché si era accorto di non poter avere ogni cosa desiderasse, di non essere più al centro delle attenzioni di tutti. Solo ed unicamente per quel motivo.  
Un misto di repulsione mista a pietà verso quell'individuo mi tolse la possibilità di dirgli in faccia subito come la pensassi.  
Il resto accadde così velocemente che mi ci vollero almeno un paio, prima di riuscire a realizzare cosa stesse succedendo: ricevetti un colpo fortissimo in un fianco, che mi fece ruzzolare rovinosamente nel vicolo laterale dal quale ero arrivato. Per poco non terminai la mia corsa in un palo.  
\- MA CHE CA... - stavo per imprecare, quando davanti a me rotolò qualcosa... Un tintinnio metallico seguito da un brillante riflesso di luce mi annunciò l' ‘arrivo’ del Disco Rosso e del Disco Blu, che volarono ai miei piedi con ancora dei fili di cuoio attaccati ad essi (Per metterli al collo, è evidente che devono pur aver usato qualcosa... NdA), lasciandomi leggermente interdetto.  
\- Mantienili tu! - mi sentì urlare.  
Sputai in fretta il terriccio che mi era entrato in bocca dopo la caduta, e più cautamente mi affacciai dal muro. Io la conoscevo, quella voce...  
Lo spettacolo che mi si presentò davanti, mi meravigliò forse ancor più delle rivelazioni appena avute e di ciò che Rei mi aveva detto... Sulla scena erano infatti comparsi Boris (la voce che avevo sentito era, come avevo intuito, la sua) e il ragazzo che già nella grotta aveva litigato con lui, Andrew, il quale stringeva faticosamente in una mano dal polso fasciato una pistola, esattamente come l'altro: l'unica differenza era che l'inglese teneva sotto tiro Ralph steso a terra ( ‘quanto’ incosciente fosse e perchè, ancora non ero arrivato a capirlo), mentre il russo aveva intrappolato il cinese tra le sue braccia per impedirgli ogni movimento, e gli stava puntando l'arma direttamente alla tempia.  
\- I Componenti..! - esclamò Andrew, buttandogli un'occhiata orribile.  
\- Fa un solo passo... - sibilò adirato il moscovita - ... e ti giuro che faccio saltare le cervella a questo femminello prima ancora che tu te ne renda conto!  
Boris non stava affatto scherzando, e se ne rese conto pure il londinese: dalla faccia che stava facendo, era evidente che fosse combattuto circa il da farsi... Purtroppo, la mia visuale mi copriva il viso di Rei e così pure le sue reazioni (lui e Boris mi davano le spalle).  
Il suo volto mostrava appieno la sua frustrazione, quando fece cadere a terra la pistola e la spinse via da sé con un piede.  
Non appena si fu allontanato abbastanza, Boris si liberò in malo modo il cinese, il quale si limitò a squadrarlo trucemente senza aprire bocca,sconfitto.  
Non poté fare altro che andarsene col suo attendente, dopo aver perso anche i due preziosi Componenti che era stato in grado di recuperare.  
Accertatomi che i due nemici se ne fossero andati sul serio (Quanto sei coraggioso, Kei-Chan... -_- NdA), mi decisi ad uscire dal mio rifugio e ad andare dal russo, che si stava occupando del suo Capo.  
Si accorse di me ancor prima che cominciassi a parlare, com'era prevedibile, ma non ebbe alcuna reazione incoraggiante nei miei confronti.  
\- Tieni... - mormorai, tendendogli i due oggetti di metallo. Senza farsi pregare li afferrò e se li mise in tasca, poi ritornò alla sua precedente occupazione. - Boris...  
\- Che vuoi? - domandò in tono seccato, senza girarsi.  
\- ...Come sta..?  
\- Non ti riguarda. - fu la sua secca risposta.  
Non potei negare di esserci rimasto male...  
\- ... E Otar? - ritentai.  
\- Le sue condizioni sono stazionarie. Ci vorrà ancora un po', prima che possa tornare a scuola.  
Lo osservai ancora trafficare, totalmente incurante della mia presenza.  
\- ... Posso vederlo? - domandai timoroso.  
\- No.  
Si girò, e notò l'espressione corrucciata del mio viso. Ovviamente, non gliene fregò assolutamente nulla.  
Proprio in quel momento Ralph, che era stato rivoltato in posizione supina, si guardò lentamente intorno con i suoi acquosi occhi neri.  


* * *

(Tenete presente che sono passate diverse ore, dall'incontro con Rei. NdA)  
  
Il ritrovarmi disteso nel lettuccio di camera mia non mi diede una gran sensazione di gioia. E non solo perché era proprio là che, pochissimo tempo prima, si era consumata la violenza: semplicemente, mi sentivo talmente spossato da non riuscire ad apprezzare al meglio nessuna comodità; come una persona assonnata che, una volta dopo aver raggiunto il proprio letto, si renda conto di non avere più sonno. Ma questo a Boris non potevo certo dirlo, visto che mi aveva trascinato trotterellando allegramente (tra una bestemmia ed un'altra) per mezza città tenendomi sulle spalle...  
\- Allora, tutto a posto? - mi chiese premuroso, facendo il suo ingresso dalla mia micro-cucina.  
\- No. - risposi, facendo una smorfia - Mi sento uno schifo.  
\- Potevi pure rispondere di sì per farmi contento... Era una domanda retorica... -__-° - borbottò.  
\- Vuoi che sia sincero con te, o no? è_é - lo ripresi bonariamente.  
Sorrise.  
\- Sei irrecuperabile... - sussurrò, sedendosi accanto a me... e, un attimo dopo, mi stava abbracciando!  
\- Boris... Che fai..? >////< \- balbettai, decisamente sorpreso.  
\- ... Ti voglio bene.  
\- EH?! O////O  
\- Non te lo ripeterò una seconda volta, perciò non fingere di non avermi sentito! -////-  
Ridacchiai, e poi gli avvolsi le braccia intorno alla vita.  
Sapevo perfettamente che Boris non era certo un ragazzo dai grandi slanci e che perciò, per dire quella frase, doveva aver inghiottito non poco orgoglio; così come mi rendevo conto che essa aveva un significato puramente amichevole: a lui piacevano le ragazze, e anche durante quei rarissimi scambi di effusioni, non avevo mai equivocato i suoi gesti affettuosi.  
\- Anch'io. - risposi, senza fare troppi riferimenti, e gli scompigliai i capelli - ... Adesso toglieresti quel ginocchio da LI'...? è////é  
\- Ops! Scusa... ^///^° - disse, spostandosi di lato e sciogliendosi da quell'abbraccio.  
Diedi un'occhiata all'orologio, e realizzai che si stava facendo piuttosto tardi.  
\- Se non ti sbrighi, arriverai in ritardo... - mormorai.  
\- In ritardo a cosa..? - mi chiese,dubbioso.  
\- C'è la riunione tra i Comandanti di Sezione, no? - gli ricordai, poi aggiunsi maliziosamente - E c'è pure Sayuri che ti aspetta...  
\- Potevi pure evitare di ricordarmela, quella scassacazzi... >.< # - grugnì, e affondò la testa nell'incavo della mia spalla. - Quasi quasi, invece di andare alla riunione resto un altro po' qui a coccolarti...  
Rimanemmo in perfetto silenzio per qualche secondo.  
\- Boris... - sussurrai, con voce suadente.  
\- Uhm..? - mi guardò aprendo un solo occhio.  
\- ...Ti ho detto che stasera ti trovo molto affascinante..? - e, senza aggiungere altro, posai una mano sul suo sedere.  
Nel giro di due nanosecondi Boris si era alzato con uno scatto felino dal mio letto, e la mia guancia sinistra si era ritrovata stampata su di essa il chiaro segno rosso delle sue cinque dita.  
\- Me ne vado subito, brutto maniaco!! >////< \- urlò al mio indirizzo, avviandosi verso la porta.  
Prima di uscire, però, mi mandò un ultimo sorriso.  
Mi molleggiai sul materasso lievemente più sereno, dopo quella simpatica scenetta.  
Eh già, gli volevo davvero bene... Era un ragazzo adorabile, a dispetto di come si comportava di solito sul lavoro e di come si era comportato finché era stato alla Borg. Nonostante le apparenze, infatti, si era dimostrato sempre fedele e sollecito, per lo meno nei miei confronti.   
E anche da parte mia, la nascita del sentimento che ci univa costituiva una sorprendente novità: difatti, per quanto lo considerassi un bel ragazzo ( Boriiiis...!! *Ç* NdA) ( Ah... Ancora non aveva sbavato, dall'inizio di questo capitolo... -.- NdRalph), non mi ero mai sentito attratto da lui. Anche in quel caso, mentre lo stringevo forte a me, avevo solo desiderato trasmettergli tutto il mio affetto e nient'altro. Forse amicizia era anche questo:aver voglia di abbracciare qualcuno senza necessariamente volerselo portare a letto (Ohhh!!! Che poeta!! NdTutti).  
Non ci conoscevamo da tanto tempo, eppure avevo legato più con lui in quel poco tempo che con i miei amici di vecchia data, i componenti degli European Dream. Non avevamo nulla in comune, noi due: eravamo diversi per età (lui aveva compiuto 17 anni da diversi mesi, io tra un po' ne avrei avuto 19), per gusti, per classe sociale d'appartenenza, per modo di comportarci e di pensare, una volta eravamo perfino nemici... Eppure, avevamo finito inspiegabilmente col diventare inseparabili.  
In quel momento era la persona più cara che avevo, il mio solo supporto sincero. Non potevo che essergli grato, per tutte le cose che faceva per me ogni giorno, per come mi aiutava ogni volta che mi trovavo in difficoltà... In quest'ultima occasione,riuscendo a rintracciarmi e a salvarmi dalle grinfie di Rei nonostante non gli avessi detto dov'ero; come tutte le volte che aveva trovato un modo per giustificarmi e svolgere il lavoro al posto mio, quando ero troppo ubriaco per farlo...  
Era inoltre molto sensibile e discreto... Si era reso conto che mi era successo qualcosa di molto grave, in quegli ultimi giorni durante i quali non avevo neppure risposto alle sue chiamate, ed era corso a tirarmi fuori dai guai senza farmi alcuna predica o domanda, limitandosi a risollevarmi il morale e rimandando le spiegazioni a quando mi fossi calmato.  
Boris era il mio unico, vero, adorato amico...  
Stavo ancora soffermando i miei pensieri su di lui, quando sentii chiaramente il portaombrelli che tenevo in mezzo al corridoio crollare a terra (Meglio di un antifurto... ; ) NdRalph) ( =.= NdTutti), e il rumore prodotto da esso essere seguito da un'imprecazione mal soffocata...  
Si vede che il ‘ladro’ era talmente imbranato da esserselo tirato sui piedi (Indovinate chi è..? ^^ NdA)... -.-  
Ciò mi rincuorò, dato che non mi risultava che tra i sicari di Rei ci fossero tali imbecilli... In ogni caso, era meglio essere previdenti: mi armai perciò di una pistola (scarica... ma tanto lui/lei non lo sapeva, no?), e mi diressi a passi felpati verso il salotto.  
Non appena fui lì, accesi di botto la luce e davanti a me ritrovai...


	17. Carpe Diem

(Attenzione: come in un paio di capitoli fa, troverete una parte tra due ‘spazi’ che equivale ad un ricordo... Stavolta però è Yuriy ‘del sogno’ a ricordare, perciò si parla di passato nel passato... Mi auguro di essere stata chiara... ^^’’’ NdA)  
  
Guardai i palmi delle mie mani: erano bianchi e lisci, da persona che non aveva mai fatto un lavoro manuale in vita sua. Non è che le cose stessero esattamente così...  
Io quelle mani le avevo usate fin troppo, quando ero stato al monastero. Ogni volta che avevo rimesso al suo posto nel caricatore il mio Wolborg, che avevo ripetuto il movimento del lanciarlo fino a sentire tanto dolore da farmi pensare che mi si sarebbe staccata una spalla... Decine... Centinaia... Migliaia di volte....  
Ma tutti quei segni, che in quei momenti ero convinto sarebbero rimasti là per sempre, erano spariti grazie a tre anni di dolce far niente... Anni di dimenticanza e strafottenza, gli anni della cancellazione senza rimorso... Ma il peccato permaneva, e sarebbe rimasto a marchiarmi per sempre. Ora ne ero consapevole.  
  
Era steso sul suo letto, apparentemente rilassato, con le braccia mollemente abbandonate in grembo. Gli occhi erano chiusi.  
Non si aspettava attacchi da parte mia?  
Eppure, dopo quello che mi aveva detto, non avrebbe certo dovuto essere tanto tranquillo.  
Forse mi riteneva incapace di fargli del male: innocuo sotto ogni punto di vista, o magari troppo debole per danneggiarlo sul serio fisicamente.  
Forse, ancora più semplicemente, non gliene importava nulla di tutto ciò, perché oramai non aveva più nulla da perdere.  
Incamminatosi ormai da tempo sul cammino dell'autodistruzione, era ben conscio di come sarebbe andata a finire, e per tanto doveva aver ritenuto il mostrare segni di paura totalmente inutile.  
La cosa che più m'inorridiva, in tutto ciò, era la raggiunta consapevolezza di quanto in fondo ci somigliassimo.  
O meglio, l'essermi reso conto che lui aveva capito ogni cosa di me, ancor prima che lo facessi io.  
Scrutandomi dentro in quel modo quasi osceno, aveva tirato fuori ogni cosa avessi fino a quel momento tentato di nascondere a me stesso o agli altri.  
Peccati... o timori... Tutto.  
\- ... Perché me lo hai detto?  
\- Ti sarebbe piaciuto essere tenuto ancora all'oscuro di qualcosa..? - quasi fossero sfuggite per un attimo al suo incredibile e razionale controllo, le sue labbra sottili s'incresparono in un leggerissimo sorriso.  
Un sorrisetto ironico, di beffa.  
Non c'avevo mai fatto caso (o non avevo voluto farci caso), ma lui era sempre solito sorridere in quel modo. Generalmente non rivolto a me, però.  
\- Era una cosa necessaria..?  
\- E' giusto che ognuno di noi si prenda la sua parte di RESPONSABILITA'. Non sarebbe corretto, da parte mia, approfittare di ciò che Igor ha espressamente evitato di dirti per ingannarti ancora.  
\- Così passi automaticamente dalla parte del torto... - gli feci presente.  
Scrollò le spalle, e finalmente mi rivolse i suoi intensi occhi neri.  
\- Mi pare che tu non sappia bene contro chi rivolgere il tuo odio, Yuriy. Ho appena finito di dirti che gli European Dream si sono sciolti perché io ho fatto mandare Oliver in manicomio, dopo averlo sfruttato per anni ed essermi stancato di lui... Che per questo motivo Andrew, che ha scoperto tutto, mi odia e pur di vendicarlo si è venduto al nemico... E ti ho detto pure ho iniziato ad aiutare Aleandra anche perché sapevo che in squadra ci saresti stato tu... Perché la mia sola intenzione era andare a letto con te...  
Quello era il vero Ralph.  
Niente più maschere, o finte promesse di amicizia.  
Quello era il suo vero io, e quelli i suoi reali obiettivi?  
Ci dovevo credere, stavolta..?  
\- Era così importante, riferirmelo..? - nella mia voce non c'era astio, ma solo rassegnazione.  
Sapevo già, come mi avrebbe risposto.  
Il nostro fasullo tentativo di amicizia stava per crollare.  
\- Mi sono stancato, di vederti gironzolare attorno a me con quell'aria da cane bastonato in attesa di coccole e rassicurazioni... Se tuo cugino e Kei ti hanno deluso, è totalmente inutile che tu venga a cercare consolazione da me.  
Anche quell'ennesimo castello in aria era stato demolito.  
Avevo finto di crederci, pure se solo per un attimo.  
  
\- Mi hai mentito ancora una volta.  
Igor era uscito sul terrazzo e si era avvicinato a me, forse credendo che non lo avessi sentito. Ma è mai possibile riuscire a prendere alla sprovvista un Demolition Boys, seppure solo ‘ex’?  
\- Immaginavo che te ne fossi accorto. - avanzò, e si appoggiò anche lui con le braccia alla ringhiera. Non mi parve sorpreso più di tanto, pure se non gli rivolgevo la parola dalla notte delle rivelazioni.  
Il mio capriccioso mutismo era cominciato allora, ed era perdurato anche quando dall'albergo ci eravamo trasferiti in quella piccola villetta, che Igor aveva detto essere un suo vecchio rifugio e che considerava abbastanza sicura per noi.  
Arrivato lì, avevo addirittura preferito dormire nel divano-letto con Kei piuttosto che in stanza con lui, per evitare di doverlo affrontare a viso aperto. Tutto sommato, non si era rivelata una scelta così malvagia...  
\- Lea ha nascosto il fatto che Ralph fosse un G.P.C., ha estratto da lui Chaotic Thanatos in segreto e lo ha mandato via dopo aver manipolato i suoi ricordi (Una precisazione: i capitoli 17, 18 e 19 di ‘Sin’ sono sogni di Ralph, che lui ha fatto quando è svenuto dopo aver usato il suo nuovo Bit Power ad Edimburgo, e che gli hanno permesso di recuperare alcuni di quei ricordi. NdA)... perché era GELOSA DI LUI... – mormorai - Voi due vi conoscevate benissimo...  
Igor stava fissando il tramonto davanti a sé, e gli ultimi barlumi di luce ancora intensa del sole morente gli tingevano il volto, facendomi così apparire quasi dorata la sua carnagione scura.  
\- E' tutto vero. – ammise - Non potevo dire la verità. Non subito.  
\- Non davanti a Kei. - conclusi io.  
Ci fermammo un momento nel parlare, consapevoli del fatto che fosse meglio così.  
\- Non sono innamorato di lui. - sussurrò.  
\- Lui però è fortemente legato a te... - osservai il suo viso dall'espressione seria, più del solito.  
\- Io mi sono affezionato al lui, su questo non ho dubbi... Ma non ne sono affatto innamorato... - finalmente, ricambiò il mio sguardo.  
\- C'è qualcun altro, non è vero..?  
Lo sapevo, fin troppo bene.  
Quella gente mi aveva davvero sottovalutato, se credeva che non mi fossi mai accorto di nulla...  
\- Una volta, io e Kei ci siamo baciati.  
Avrei dovuto saperlo, eppure, il sentirlo dire tanto chiaramente mi colpii quanto una coltellata.  
Incassai il colpo alla meno peggio:  
\- Continua.  
\- Il caso ha voluto che Ralph ci beccasse... - ridacchiò divertito, a quel ricordo - Ed il modo in cui mi sono sentito al pensiero di ciò che avrebbe potuto pensare, mi ha fatto capire che tenevo ancora tantissimo a lui... Lo amo fin da quando era solo un bambino, Yuriy, fin dalla prima volta in cui l'ho visto (Davvero..? °___° ndRalph perplesso, al pensiero del fatto della biblioteca...)... Ma mi sentivo terribilmente in colpa, per quei sentimenti... Mi facevo schifo, perché mi sentivo attratto da un moccioso; perché credevo che quei sentimenti mi avrebbero reso debole... I miei non erano certo sentimenti da pedofilo, visto che in realtà ero molto giovane anch'io e di soli quattro anni più vecchio di lui, ma noi eravamo così diversi, così distanti...  
Strinse i pugni tanto forte che le nocche divennero bianche. Era nervoso, senza dubbio...  
\- Non fermarti... - lo incitai.  
\- Quando ci lasciammo fu orribile ,per me... Avrei voluto reagire, scappare con lui... Ma poi cosa avremmo fatto, dopo? Io avevo 17 anni e avevo sempre e solo vissuto facendo l'assassino agli ordini di nostro nonno, lui era un ragazzino ancora tredicenne che della vita sapeva ben poco... Così lo lasciai andare, convinto che dimenticandosi di me avrebbe vissuto una vita migliore... Ma quando ho scoperto tutta la verità su di lui, non ho potuto fare a meno d'intervenire...  
\- E' per questo, che sei tornato..? - mormorai.  
\- Già... SOPRATTUTTO per questo... Per poterlo aiutare... – sussurrò - Anche se non lavoro più per loro, ho mantenuto ancora oggi contatti con alcuni membri dell'Organizzazione, e per questo sono tornato in azione...  
Aveva mentito perfino nel dire di esserne uscito del tutto... Avevo voglia di riempirlo di calci, ma mi frenai dal farlo.  
\- Cosa c'entriamo, in tutto questo, io e Kei? - mi azzardai a chiedere.  
\- Vuoi sapere perché ho permesso che ti distruggessero la vita, Yuriy? - domandò tagliente.  
Mi zittii, sentendomi le guance in fiamme.  
Rispetto a lui e Ralph ero ancora, col mio modo impulsivo di comportarmi, come un bambino, dovevo ammetterlo.  
\- Sai cos'ho fatto, tre anni fa prima di venire in Italia..? -non mi rispose, e io continuai il mio sfogo - Sono fuggito dal monastero ABBANDONANDO i miei compagni... Dopo la sconfitta al mondiale sapevamo perfettamente cosa ci aspettava, e avevamo già programmato quando saremmo potuti fuggire... Cominciarono col torturare i miei amici, ma tutti noi tenevamo duro perché sapevamo che, una volta superato quel supplizio, saremmo scappati e ci saremmo costruiti insieme una vita altrove...  
Mi bloccai ancora, all'orribile ricordo di quel periodo. E la parte peggiore ancora non era arrivata...  
\- E allora? Cosa accadde..? - intervenne mio cugino.  
\- Successe che, la sera prima che mettessero sotto torchio me, venni a sapere che per via di un cambio di guardia imprevisto stabilito a sorpresa proprio per il giorno della nostra fuga, c'era il rischio che saltasse tutto... Avevo una sfottuta paura, Igor... Talmente tanta che rubai i soldi raccolti in segreto e tenuti nascosti da Ivan proprio per quell'occasione, e scappai senza di loro. Sono venuto in Italia perché da alcuni documenti di Borkov che ero riuscito a consultare, ero venuto a sapere della vostra esistenza... Il resto lo sai già... - avvertii gli occhi cominciare a pungermi pericolosamente - Se soltanto potessi DIMENTICARE tutto... Se si potesse CANCELLARE il passato, e tutti i PECCATI orribili che ho commesso... E' da codardi ammetterlo, lo so, eppure se fosse possibile ACCETTEREI DI FARLO ben volentieri...  
Igor mi diede le spalle e andò ad accostare la finestra che dava sul balcone, come se avesse voluto evitare che qualcuno potesse ascoltare, casualmente o meno, i nostri discorsi... Una precauzione un po' inutile, arrivati a quel punto...  
Più probabilmente lo fece per permettermi di asciugare le lacrime che stavano scendendo dai miei occhi, fingendo di non accorgersene.  
\- Ho appena deciso una cosa. - mi disse, non appena riapparve al mio fianco - Voglio cercare di aiutare Ralph materialmente... So quanto ha bisogno di un sostegno, soprattutto in questo periodo, e vorrei aiutarlo a superare i suoi problemi... Mi farò avanti con lui. Non ha più senso ormai nascondersi.  
Gli sorrisi tristemente.  
Per lui era tutto molto più semplice... Lui amava Ralph e il tedesco, lo intuivo, molto probabilmente lo ricambiava... Io invece ero in un momento di stallo, visto che la persona che a quel punto avevo ammesso mi piacesse, non mi guardava neppure per sbaglio...  
La mia intenzione era assicurarmi una vita semplice, magari pure un po' noiosa e mediocre, ma senza pericolosi scossosi... Eppure, alla fine mi ero innamorato non solo di un maschio, ma addirittura di una persona che così tanto aveva influenzato il mio passato...  
... Io AMAVO Kei.  
\- E allora fallo, Igor... Cogli l'attimo... Il tempo che VI RESTA è molto poco, non sprecarlo...  
\- ... Eh..? - balbettò,confuso.  
Eravamo in vena di confidenze, perciò a quel punto tanto valeva rivelargli pure QUELLO.  
Forse, semplicemente lo feci per vendicarmi del modo in cui stava per far soffrire Kei, rifiutandolo, e in cui aveva fatto soffrire me mentendomi...  
\- Ho parlato con VIRGIL... - sussurrai, tutto in una volta.  
  
(Altra nota: qui a parlare è Yuriy del presente. NdA)  
Riaprii gli occhi, e lasciai che mi scostasse i capelli dalla fronte sudata.  
Stranamente quel gesto, per così dire intimo, non mi diede fastidio. Forse perché sapevo che LUI non aveva mire di quel genere su di me..?  
No, ormai non mi fidavo più di nessuno.  
Semplicemente, lo avevo lasciato fare perché il suo gesto aveva alleviato il mio fastidio, niente di più.  
\- Stenditi. - ordinai, seppur in tono abbastanza cortese.  
Lui eseguì, e io cominciai a sbottonare senza fretta la sua giacca. Arrivato al maglione chiazzato di sangue, se lo sfilò da solo senza bisogno del mio aiuto (Non pensate subito a male..! -///- NdA).  
Avvicinai le mie alla profonda ferita che vi era sul suo ventre, e le feci scorrere lentamente su di essa: come per magia, scomparve.  
\- Visto..? - sussurrò rivestendosi, mentre io mi guardavo le mani strabiliato - Questo è il tuo potere di Essere Imperfetto... Forse fino ad ora non sapevi neppure di averlo...  
\- Anche tu AVEVI la capacità di curare le ferite, non è vero Virgil? - domandai all'uomo dagli occhi di ghiaccio così simili ai miei, che si era accomodato su una sedia.  
\- Sì. – rispose - Quando quando era Victoria, il G.P.C. corrispondente al colore Magenta, avevo quel potere. Ma ora che lei è morta e il G.P.C. Maggiore SONO IO, ho acquisito la capacità di CAMBIARE a mio piacimento ETA'...  
Certo, pensai, altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a guarire la ferita mortale infertami con quel colpo di pistola, tanto tempo prima...  
\- ... Per quanto ancora, hai intenzione di ingannare Ralph, OTAR..? - gli domandai, serafico.  
\- Mi sa che la commedia non raggerà, ancora per molto... - rispose, grattandosi la testa dubbioso - Ho lasciato l'ospedale all'improvviso, e di certo si saranno ormai accorti della mia assenza... ero pure un ferito grave... E poi, sono certo che Boris mi abbia già smascherato... Ho letto molti dubbi, nella sua mente...  
Guardai ancora una volta la sua figura di profilo, i lunghi capelli neri dai riflessi di zaffiro che gli scendevano dolcemente lungo la schiena...  
\- Ti ringrazio... Se non fosse stato per te, probabilmente Rei mi avrebbe davvero ammazzato...  
\- E' per via delle mie doti empatiche se i vostri dolori si sono trasferiti automaticamente a me... E poi, è mio compito da sempre, fare in modo che VOI sopravviviate...  
\- E' proprio come ALLORA... Non c'è più tempo... - dissi, esitante - Secondo te, quanto ancora..?  
Scosse la testa.  
\- Non saprei, è presto per dirlo. - alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto, e mormorò - Io sono il G.P.C. Magenta e tu il mio Essere Imperfetto, come in passato lo sei stato di Victoria; Ralph è il G.P.C. Blu, e il suo attuale ‘derivato’ non lo conosciamo, ma questo ha poca importanza...  
\- Una volta, lo era Kei... – intervenni - E Rei era l'Essere Imperfetto corrispondente al G.P.C. Rosso, vale a dire Igor...  
\- E' vero... Ma ora le cose sono cambiate... - sussurrò a voce lieve, quasi non volesse ferirmi.  
Cadde il silenzio, ancora una volta.  
Mi girai meglio su di un fianco e affondai la testa nel cuscino, stringendolo forte tra le braccia.  
\- ... Kei sarà in camera sua..?  
\- Non credo che dormirà qui, stanotte.  
Nessuna ipocrisia, nessun eufemismo.  
Non era forse quello che volevo..?  
Eppure, i morsi della gelosia mi stavano dilaniando il fegato.  
\- Non è giusto... - bisbigliai tra le lacrime - Non è giusto...  
\- E' così che deve andare. - rispose lapidario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo si è finalmente svelato il peccato di Yuriy, ciò da cui era iniziato ‘Sin’, e in linea di massima ho risposto agli interrogativi relativi a quella fanfic... Quanto alle questioni aperte da QUESTA storia, le risolverò nelle prossime parti.  
> Non vi ho detto chi si è introdotto in casa di Ralph, ma mi sa che a questo punto ci sarete arrivati da soli... 


	18. Final Stage...

Stavo ancora fulminando con gli occhi quello stupido portaombrelli, maledicendo nel contempo la mia ottusità e il mio essere così maldestro, quando improvvisamente si accese la luce: non che fosse particolarmente forte, ma poiché i miei occhi si erano ormai abituati al buio, bastò quel poco ad abbagliarmi.  
\- Uh? Kei..? - sentii una voce rivolgermisi, decisamente stupita.  
Misi a fuoco l'oggetto che mi si era parato davanti, e istintivamente arretrai per la sorpresa: come era facile immaginarsi, ad accogliermi era stato proprio il padrone di casa, Ralph... Non mi aspettavo però che si presentasse con una pistola alla mano!°°’’’  
Mi squadrò in silenzio, con occhiate nient'affatto rassicuranti, e senza accennare a posare l'arma. L'unico aspetto confortante di tutta la faccenda, era che non accennava neppure ad utilizzarla...  
\- Ehm... - intercalai imbarazzato, poi dissi tutto d'un fiato - Io dovrei parlarti, Ralph!Il tedesco aggrottò la fronte, e finalmente si decise a riporre sul tavolo la pistola, sbuffando sonoramente.  
\- Non mi pare che noi due abbiamo qualcosa da dirci. - replicò, senza smuoversi di un centimetro da dov'era, né fisicamente né tanto meno ideologicamente. - Esci immediatamente da casa mia! E' già tanto se non chiamo la polizia..!  
Naturalmente non mi mossi (benché, bisognava ammetterlo, non è che mi sentissi esattamente a mio agio...), e dato che non riuscivo più a reggere il suo sguardo, presi a vagare qua e là con gli occhi attraverso il modesto spazio che ci circondava.  
\- Tu sei ricco di famiglia, non è vero?  
\- Eh..? - ovviamente, non poteva capire perché gli stessi facendo una simile domanda.  
\- La famiglia Jurgens in Germania appartiene addirittura alla nobiltà, se non sbaglio (Ad essere sincera, non lo so di preciso se Ralph nel cartone sia nobile o semplicemente ricco... Sorry! ^^° NdA)...  
Ebbi l'impressione che i suoi occhi, già scurissimi di per sé, a quella mia affermazione si fossero velati di una fuggevole ombra di tristezza. Quasi mi venne da esitare nel continuare, ma lui lo fece per me:  
\- Sì, è così. – disse - Ti sei introdotto in casa mia nel cuore della notte solo per venirmi a domandare quali sono le origini della mia famiglia..? -_- #  
La sua irritazione suonava falsa. Dovevo aver toccato un brutto argomento...  
\- No... E' che mi ha sorpreso il fatto che tu, che non solo hai così tanti soldi di tuo ma sei anche il Capo dell'Organizzazione, viva in quest'appartamentino così piccolo... una catapecchia... - replicai, volutamente sfacciato.  
\- Cosa vuoi farci... Sono talmente abituato a vivere nel lusso fin da piccolo, che per una volta tanto ho voluto provare l'ebbrezza di abitare in un anonimo tugurio come la maggior parte della gente normale... - ribatté, teatralmente sprezzante. Chi di noi due recitava peggio, non lo sapevo dire con precisione neppure io...  
\- Volevi fare cose nuove... Hai perfino ADOTTATO un ragazzo... Quasi tuo coetaneo, tra l'altro... - sussurrai.  
Strabuzzò gli occhi, senza riuscire a mascherare la propria sorpresa.  
\- Che stai dicendo?! - mi guardò come se avessi detto la più grande sciocchezza di questo mondo.  
Feci un respiro profondo, e mi preparai il coraggio necessario a tirar fuori tutto ciò che avevo da dirgli.  
\- Stamattina ci siamo incontrati quando Rei ti ha attaccato, te lo ricordi..? - annuì, per una volta tanto sinceramente - Ho tentato di parlare con Boris, ma lui mi ha cacciato via. In ogni caso, vi ho pedinati e sono riuscito finalmente a scoprire dove abiti...  
\- Non dev'essere stato facile... - osservò, riferendosi al suo attendente.  
\- Sicuramente addestri bene i tuoi uomini... – risposi - Se non avesse avuto te sulle spalle a rallentarlo, sarebbe riuscito sicuramente a seminarmi... E ho pure rischiato di farmi scoprire almeno un paio di volte...  
\- Arriva al punto. - m'interruppe, come se fosse impaziente o si fosse stancato di aspettare ancora.  
\- Beh, in quelle ore libere, sono andato a ritirare i risultati di certe ricerche che avevo fatto sul conto di Yuriy, dopo l'affare della caverna... E sono riuscito a scoprire che il misterioso ‘benefattore’ che ha spedito al mio stesso collegio Yuriy e che lui crede l'abbia mantenuto per anni, in realtà SEI TU... Questa è la prova decisiva a conferma del fatto che sei tu che hai manipolato le nostre menti, creando per noi ricordi di vite false...  
Mi fissò nuovamente, ma stavolta era sbiancato in modo vistoso e la sua espressione era spaventata, più che arrabbiata. Indubbiamente, il tono che avevo usato io non era stato dei più rassicuranti, e probabilmente anche sul mio viso si era automaticamente dipinto un cipiglio più che minaccioso.  
\- Tu... hai ricordato..? - balbettò, chiaramente affranto.  
\- Sì... - risposi subito, cominciando a preoccuparmi leggermente per la piega che stava prendendo quella faccenda. - Io e Yuriy abbiamo fatto alcuni sogni strani... Abbiamo avuto visioni che hanno fatto sorgere in noi il dubbio... E io, oggi pomeriggio che mi sono trovato faccia a faccia con Rei, ho ricordato ogni cosa... Yuriy non so...  
Decisamente sorprendendomi, Ralph si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul divano, e nascose il viso tra le mani.  
Stavo quasi per pentirmi di aver parlato...  
Rimase così per qualche secondo, abbastanza da farmi sospettare che stesse per mettersi a piangere.  
Ma avevo torto, constatai, non appena si sciolse da quella posa e rivolse il viso in mia direzione:  
\- Siediti, Kei.S iediti qui vicino a me. - mormorò, facendo un gesto con la mano per indicare il cuscino imbottito accanto a lui. - Se vuoi ascoltarmi, adesso sono disposto a parlarti...

* * *

\- E pensare che l'idea gliel'ho data io... - sussurrai sarcasticamente, riferendomi ad Igor. - Sono stato proprio io, a dirgli che avrei voluto dimenticare ad ogni costo...  
Virgil scese con un balzo dalla mia scrivania, e arrivò al mio letto sul quale ero disteso, ai cui piedi s'inginocchio.  
\- Non devi sentirti in colpa per questo, Yuriy... - mormorò gentilmente - Può darsi che tu gli abbia dato l'idea, ma è stato lui a fare la follia di realizzarlo...  
\- E tu lo hai aiutato... --* - gli ricordai.  
\- Potevo mai negare aiuto al mio ex-allievo preferito? - replicò ironicamente. - Io sono coinvolto in questa faccenda da sempre, come tutti voi del resto...  
Sollevai per un attimo le spalle, per permettere alle mie braccia di piegarsi sotto la testa. Tutto sommato, avevo sempre trovato quella posizione piuttosto comoda...  
\- Tu conosci mio cugino fin da quando era piccolo, non è vero? - domandai, più che altro perché mi pesava restare in silenzio.  
\- Già. Nel periodo precedente la sua presa di potere alla Sezione del Nord sono stato il suo maestro, e ci siamo mantenuti in contatto pure dopo che è stato cacciato fuori dall'Organizzazione... – rispose - Ed è a me che poi ha chiesto di simulare la tua morte... Ti ho sparato quel colpo di pistola, ti ho curato prima che crepassi sul serio e, dopo che ti è stato praticato l'incantesimo per cancellare la memoria, ti ho mandato nel collegio dove ci troviamo adesso...  
\- E hai continuato a controllarmi di nascosto fino ad ora, nascondendoti dietro la facciata di Otar Kreug... - finii per lui, con un tono leggermente acido. Non è che tutta quella faccenda mi andasse poi molto giù...  
\- In realtà avrei dovuto infiltrarmi come docente o custode, ma il caso ha voluto che sviluppassi il potere del ‘cambio di età’ e che proprio in quel periodo sia morto in un incidente il vero Otar Kreug... Per un incredibile caso del destino, quel ragazzo somigliava moltissimo a me quando avevo 15 anni... Lui non aveva amici o parenti, perciò sostituirmi a lui non è stato molto difficile...  
Provavo un vago senso di disgusto, nel sentirgli dire quelle cose, ma allo stesso tempo il ricevere tante informazioni tutte insieme e tutte così importanti mi stordiva al punto da rendermi quasi insensibile, come se in quel momento la parte più razionale di me si fosse estraniata da quella più emotiva e guardasse tutto ciò da lontano, con una punta di superbia.  
\- Ma per Kei è andata diversamente...  
\- Già... Perché i suoi ricordi sono stati cancellati direttamente da Ralph col Disco Rosso, e non da Igor con un banale incantesimo... Quel Componente ha risvegliato in lui un potere talmente grande da permettergli di cancellare la memoria di Kei Hiwatari e Yuriy Ivanov, due campioni internazionali di Beyblade, addirittura in tutto il mondo... Di manipolare le menti dell'intero globo con un gesto... E poi, attraverso i suoi subordinati dell'Organizzazione, ha fatto distruggere ogni prova materiale del vostro passato.  
\- Disgustoso... - sentenziai, facendo una smorfia. - Tutto questo, solo a causa di uno stupido manufatto... Tanti morti inutili per consegnare il Mondo nelle mani di quel maniaco! E la colpa di questo casino è soltanto SUA!!  
Tirai un pugno nel muro, e il dolore si diffuse rapidamente attraverso il mio braccio. Mancò poco non gemessi per il dolore.  
Virgil scosse la testa e si sedette a terra, posando le braccia incrociate sulle ginocchia.  
\- Il motivo per cui, tanto tempo fa Borg e Organizzazione collaboravano, stava nel fatto che si era scoperta la possibilità di creare Bit Power (i cosiddetti ‘Bit Power Umani’) a partire dal sangue dei G.P.C. Maggiori... Essi si differenziavano da quelli normali non solo per la loro assurda potenza, ma anche per le forme strane nelle quali fisicamente si presentavano... - spiegò l'uomo - L'Ice Linx di Lea è una lince alata che ricorda molto il tuo lupo di Ghiaccio; Chronos Light Angel, il Bit di Igor, aveva una forma simile a quella di un angelo luminoso... Mentre Chaotic Thanatos, il più potente Bit Power Umano conosciuto, purtroppo altro non è che una sorta BUCO NERO... Un tunnel che fa da tramite tra questo e altri mondi... Forse anche con l'aldilà, come suggerisce l suo nome...  
\- Il casino è cominciato quando Ralph l'ha usato per la prima volta ad Edimburgo... - sussurrai, sentendomi tutt'ad un tratto molto stanco - Né Lea che lo ha creato, né Igor che ha spinto Ralph a sprigionarlo solo per tentare di capire cosa avessero in mente quelli dell'Organizzazione, potevano immaginare che razza di effetti potesse mai avere quel mostro... - poi aggiunsi, tagliente - Ma del resto, vista la sua provenienza, poteva mai venirne fuori qualcosa che non fosse un'atrocità..?  
Virgil non batté ciglio di fronte a quell'osservazione fin troppo crudele, forse perché, essendo un esper con la capacità di leggere nel pensiero, sapeva perfettamente quale ricordo aveva acceso in me tanto odio nei confronti del tedesco.E pure dello stesso Kei...  
\- Igor e Lea, non appena si sono resi conto di aver dato inizio ad un tale disastro, hanno cominciato a sentirsi responsabili fin quasi ad impazzirne... E quando Chaotic Thanatos è ricomparso,per richiuderlo ognuno dei due ha utilizzato tutta l'energia che aveva in corpo sacrificando la propria vita: Aleandra si è impiccata, mentre Igor si è fatto risucchiare dalla Grande Nube Nera... Tu non hai assistito a tutto questo perché è accaduto più di un mese dopo che lui ti avesse manipolato la memoria...  
Sì... E prima che Ralph operasse sulla mente di Kei col Disco Rosso, loro due...  
Strinsi i pugni così forte che, se le mie unghie fossero state più lunghe, nel conficcarmele nei palmi delle mani me li sarei feriti a sangue.  
\- ... Secondo te, Rei ci ha mai capito niente, di tutto questo..? - domandai, più che altro per cambiare argomento. Vabbè che Virgil poteva sentire le mie emozioni, ma era un po' fastidioso apparire tanto meschino ai suoi occhi in quel modo...  
\- Lo dubito. - replicò, sollevando un sopracciglio - A quello il cervello non ha mai funzionato più di tanto... Gli sono state diagnosticate turbe psichiche già parecchio tempo fa, ma dato che come Essere Imperfetto poteva tornare utile all'Organizzazione, non se ne sono sbarazzati subito e lo hanno stupidamente lasciato a piede libero... Credo che non si sia mai accorto di come Lea lo manipolasse per comandare l'Organizzazione senza esporsi troppo fingendosi sua amica, né che abbia effettivamente capito che razza di guaio ha combinato invocando ancora una volta Chaotic Thanatos col Disco Blu...  
\- Ma dato che Rei è ancora adesso l'Essere Imperfetto del Disco Rosso, come ha fatto ad usare quello Blu..? - domandai, più per curiosità che perché m'interessasse sul serio (Così vanifichi i miei sforzi... ^^° NdA) (Lo potrei dire anch'io... -.- NdVirgil).  
\- Anche se per tradizione ad ogni G.P.C. Maggiore e al suo corrispondente Essere Imperfetto viene assegnato un preciso colore, in realtà, volendo, essi possono utilizzare un Componente qualunque per sprigionare il proprio potere, o non usarlo affatto... I Componenti sono semplici catalizzatori di energia, non oggetti magici... - precisò, contando con grande attenzione le macchioline bianche che erano sulle sue unghie (Io a volte lo faccio... ^-^ NdA) (No comment... =___=° NdTutti) - Il fatto che Rei, il cui potere speciale consiste nel prendere l'aspetto degli altri, abbia usato il Disco Blu invece che quello Rosso, deriva semplicemente dal fatto che, morta Lea, è scappato via dall'Organizzazione portando con sé il Componente che conservavano lì...  
\- Per di più quell'idiota, invocando quel Bit Power, ha anche risvegliato completamente in Kei il POTERE DEL SOGNO... - aggiunsi io, sempre più arrabbiato al pensiero.  
\- Il potere di esplorare le coscienze altrui connettendo le menti attraverso sogni e visioni (Cominciate a capire, com'è che Yu-Chan e Kei hanno riacquistato la memoria nonostante tutto? ; ) NdA)... - ripeté, come se non me l'avesse già detto prima - ... Il potere del G.P.C. del Disco Rosso sorto dopo la morte di Igor Dizdar... e cioè Kei, l'ex-Essere Imperfetto del Disco Blu...  
Non aggiunsi altro a quelle considerazioni, dato che la pensavo esattamente come lui, e mi limitai a giocherellare con l'oggetto che avevo tra le mani: l'Orologio (Vedere il capitolo 9 di ‘Sin’. NdA), vale a dire ciò che CONTENEVA il quarto ed ultimo (quanto insospettabile) pezzo di Tabrys...  
\- Te ne rendi conto, Virgil..? Sto per MANDARE A MORTE il mio ragazzo, e l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è a quello che potrebbe stare a fare con Ralph in questo momento... - sussurrai mestamente, vergognandomi per quei pensieri e fremendo nel contempo di rabbia, all'idea che potessero avere un fondo di verità.  
\- Non credo che Ralph lo farà... - rispose lui, non so se per consolarmi o perché lo credesse davvero - Non DI NUOVO...

* * *

Tac, tac, tac, tac...  
Avevo sempre considerato il suono dell'orologio da muro che era nella mia camera da letto quasi rilassante; o forse non lo avevo notato perché ero troppo ubriaco per farci caso, chissà... Ma senza ombra di dubbio, in quel momento lo stavo odiando.  
Mi massaggiai le tempie, nelle cui vene sentivo il sangue pulsarmi con tanta velocità da procurarmi dolore.  
Ero sveglio ma continuavo ostinatamente a tenere gli occhi chiusi, quasi come se le palpebre calate potessero celarmi non solo l'immagine, ma anche il pensiero del mondo ostile e dell'orrendo futuro al quale stavo andando incontro: avevo detto tutta la verità a Kei, tutti i particolari più importanti,buttando così nel cesso ogni cosa avessi fatto fino a quel momento.  
Avevo promesso ad Igor che avrei protetto ad ogni costo Yuriy e Kei dopo che se ne sarebbe andato; che avrei vegliato su quei due per garantire loro la vita serena che si meritavano, dopo aver fatto dimenticare loro ogni colpa commessa e il loro tragico passato...  
Tutto era stato cancellato con un colpo di spugna...  
... Per tutti, ma non per me.  
Io avevo dovuto sopravvivere alla morte del mio solo amore; io avevo dovuto accettare di diventare Capo dell'Organizzazione nonostante la cosa mi ripugnasse unicamente e solo per impedire che qualcuno mettesse le mani sui Componenti; io avevo dovuto vivere con i rimorsi di tutti gli altri nel cuore oltre ai miei...  
Avevo donato tutto me stesso ad un uomo di cui adesso mi rendevo conto di non sapere assolutamente nulla: Rei forse mi aveva soltanto preso in giro per farmi soffrire, ma il tarlo del sospetto mi stava logorando... Se Igor, in realtà, si fosse limitato ad usarmi per raggiungere i suoi scopi..?  
A quel punto, non lo avrei saputo mai.  
Il mio unico amore... Il solo che mai mi avesse voluto bene... Ma a pensarci bene, quando mai Igor mi aveva chiesto di annullare me stesso per eseguire fino all'ultimo le sue estreme volontà?  
Mi aveva mai detto che, dopo la sua morte, avrei dovuto restare da solo ad autodistruggermi con l'unico desiderio di raggiungerlo al più presto?  
No.  
Mi aveva mai detto che voleva diventassi ciò che mio padre si era sempre augurato per me, o meglio quello che lui sperava di diventare attraverso me, e cioè il padrone del mondo intero, benché fosse l'ultima cosa che avrei voluto?  
No.  
Sarebbe stato felice, di sapere che dopo la sua scomparsa mi ero chiuso in me stesso lasciando atrofizzare il mio cuore?  
No.  
Magari mi aveva ingannato per tutto il tempo, ormai ero pieno di dubbi,eppure con le sue parole non aveva fatto altro che spingermi a liberarmi degli orrori che mi affliggevano, di tutte quelle paure che da sempre mi tormentavano... Di certo, a pensarci bene, avrebbe preferito che mi rifacessi una vita...  
Era stato il dubbio di aver ancorato la mia anima al ricordo di un fantasma per tanto tempo, di aver mitizzato quel ragazzo come mio solo amore solo perché non mi ero mai innamorato di nessun altro in tutta la mia vita, di averlo eletto a mio maestro ideale incapace di commettere errori perché nessuno si era mai fermato ad insegnarmi qualcosa, a far scattare la molla e a spingermi a dire la verità a Kei: indipendentemente dal fatto che fosse sincero o meno Igor non era il padreterno, e adesso l'avevo finalmente capito.  
Avevo capito che non ero mai stato d'accordo a togliere la memoria a quei due e che mi ero lasciato convincere a farlo solamente per fargli piacere, o perché non avevo avuto il coraggio di dargli torto ed esprimere la mia vera opinione...  
Io che avevo scelto di vivere nascondendo le mie reali pulsioni e per quello avevo sofferto e mi ero odiato infinitamente, nonostante ciò avevo inferto la stessa condanna della dimenticanza a coloro che avrei dovuto salvare... Eppure, avrei dovuto sapere fin troppo bene che non c'è possibilità di miglioramento e di crescita, se non si prendono in considerazione anche gli errori commessi...  
Avevo sbagliato tutto... Tutto...  
Inutile dare la colpa ad Igor e ai suoi ‘insegnamenti’, sinceri che fossero o meno. Ero io, quello che li aveva trasfigurati nel male... Mi ero nascosto dietro i suoi gesti per ogni cosa, e adesso stavo pagando il giusto prezzo per la mia codardia.  
"Igor... Dio... Chiunque..!" pregai inutilmente dentro di me, ben consapevole della futilità di tale atto ma altrettanto disperato "... Che qualcuno mi dia delle RISPOSTE!!!"  
Piansi, come mai avevo fatto in vita mia.  
Ma io quelle lacrime non potevo sopportarle, perché erano la dimostrazione che i miei ragionamenti erano esatti, sul fatto che avessi sprecato la mia intera esistenza... E io non ce la facevo più a reggerlo...  
Che mi restava, da fare..?  
... Lacerare nuovamente la mia carne a morsi e graffi..?  
... Annegare la mia anima nell'alcol ancora una volta..?  
La mia mano stava cercando istintivamente alla cieca la solita bottiglia, quando qualcosa la fermò.  
Mi voltai, quasi esasperato... e strabuzzai gli occhi:  
\- Kei..? - balbettai, nel ritrovarmi di fronte il blader dagli occhi purpurei.

* * *

“Avevo ragione.  
Avevo ragione.  
Ho SEMPRE avuto ragione, a sospettare di loro due.”  
Ripetevo tra me e me, come fosse stata una noiosa litania.  
Che idiota che ero stato, a fidarmi... Ad avere avuto fiducia di qualcuno... A credere che lui mi amasse davvero...  
Ma in quel momento, la rabbia del vederli insieme era più forte di qualunque cosa: dell'orribile sensazione di essere stato tradito, dell'orgoglio, di quanto mi sentissi stupido per non essermi mai accorto di niente...  
Ralph e Kei dormivano placidamente davanti a me, strettamente avvolti l'uno all'altro in un esiguo lenzuolo, ignari della furia che turbinava in quei momenti dentro di me quanto dell'atroce futuro che gli si prospettava.  
Però, a sorpresa, il tedesco decise di aprire gli occhi proprio in quel momento... Avvertendo una sensazione di pericolo, forse..?  
\- Spero che la scopata sia stata di tuo gradimento, Ralph... - sibilai maligno, al colmo dell'ira - ... Anche perché è stata l'ULTIMA..!  
E' davvero difficile per me descrivere la sensazione di soddisfazione che provai, nel vedere la faccia che fece quello stronzo quando si accorse della mazza da baseball che stavo per fracassargli sul cranio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, che capitolo pesante... Meno male che l'ho finito... *o*  
> Non è stato affatto semplice, considerato pure che l'ho scritto tutto ieri... In esso dovrebbe esserci la spiegazione di tutti o quasi i misteri di ‘Sin’ e di TR (a parte quello che ancora deve succedere nel prossimo capitolo, ovviamente...). Spero di non essermi scordata niente... Se notate qualcosa di strano fatemelo presente, ok..?  
> Già che mi trovo qui, vorrei dirvi un paio di cose, stupidaggini che non ho mai chiarito nel corso della storia...A d esempio, Kei è russo o giapponese..? ?__?  
> Io, ad essere sincera, non l'ho mai capito... In moltissime ff si dice che sia russo, ma in verità dal cartone mi risulta che abbia semplicemente passato parte della sua vita a Mosca, non che ci sia nato... In ogni caso io l'ho considerato giapponese per pura comodità, dato che come protagonisti principali russi c'erano già Yuriy e Igor...  
> Altra questione: il colore degli occhi... Può sembrare una scemenza, ma in effetti anche se in realtà gli occhi di Kei e Ralph sono dello stesso colore, io ho sempre detto che il primo li ha porpora, il secondo neri... E' una ‘licenza poetica’... ^-^°  
> S'è per questo, ho pure detto che quelli di Boris sono azzurri, mentre in realtà sono violetti... L'errore risale ai tempi di ‘Superior Will’, quando in una piccola immagine che avevo di lui i suoi occhi mi erano parsi proprio azzurri... Poi, per abitudine... sapete com'è... -.-


	19. The grave and the sacrifice

Lentamente l'oscurità intorno a noi svaniva, rischiarata dai rimi raggi solari capaci di penetrare ciò che rimaneva della Grande Nube. Tuttavia, nell'aria ancora permeavano fastidiose particelle elettrostatiche che parevano appiccicarsi addosso.  
Era finita... L'ultima recita si era conclusa...  
... Ed una nuova sarebbe cominciata...  
Un attimo prima Igor mi era di fronte, e sorridendo mi diceva che non avrei mai dovuto lasciarmi andare in futuro.  
Un secondo dopo, chiudeva gli occhi e spariva risucchiato tra le dense coltri violacee.  
Tutto questo, per fermare un problema che partiva da me: io ero quello instabile... il G.P.C. più potente di tutti, certo, ma anche quello incapace di controllare ciò che lui stesso aveva prodotto... Ero l'orribile arma finale su cui tutti, Borg, Organizzazione e criminali vari, avrebbero voluto mettere le mani... Ma io tutto quello non lo volevo affatto.  
Non m'interessava governare il mondo. Non m'interessava, se una goccia del mio sangue poteva mutare al punto tale da diventare qualcosa in grado di inglobare l'intero universo. Né volevo vivere al servizio di qualcuno...  
Eppure... Forse, se fossi stato più forte... Se fossi stato pronto... Avrei potuto evitare tutto quello...  
Durante il torneo ad Edimburgo, avevo chiamato per la prima volta a me i poteri di quella Creatura e lo avevo fatto istintivamente, senza sapere a cosa sarei andato incontro... Come, in effetti, non lo sapeva nessuno altro...  
Poi d'improvviso quell'orrenda falla dimensionale s'era riaperta, e per tapparla avevano dovuto morire sia Victoria che Igor, perché soltanto usando tutta la loro energia vitale sarebbe stato possibile fare ciò...  
E a quel punto, sorgeva in me un atroce dubbio: se in quel cruciale momento io fossi stato più potente, se avessi già sviluppato al completo le mie capacità di G.P.C., le cose sarebbero potute andare in maniera differente? ... Avrei potuto evitare il sacrificio dei miei due compagni..?  
Ero ancora immerso nei miei foschi ragionamenti, quando sentii uno strano suono che attirò la mia attenzione.  
Rimasi in silenzio, ad ascoltare.  
... Oh, eccolo di nuovo!  
E ancora... Ma cosa..?  
Mi girai, e finalmente scoprii la fonte di quei singhiozzi: Kei.  
Raggomitolato su se stesso, seduto su quel terreno brullo nonostante il gelo e la sporcizia, piangeva sonoramente nascondendo il viso tra le braccia incrociate. Spalancai gli occhi, a quella visione.  
Certo che ero veramente inumano... Così concentrato su me stesso che pochi minuti dopo la morte del mio ragazzo e di mia sorella, invece di disperarmi, mi ero messo a riflettere sulla mia sfortuna!  
E poi... già, Kei credeva che Yuriy fosse morto, quindi il suo dolore in quel momento doveva essere a dir poco atroce...  
Mi avvicinai a lui a passi lenti, non sapendo esattamente cosa dirgli. Consolare la gente non era mai stata la mia specialità, e in ogni caso io e lui non eravamo certo in buoni rapporti... Si poteva dire che da quando Igor l'aveva apertamente respinto dopo l'affare del bacio, non ci eravamo quasi più rivolti la parola, se non per lo stretto indispensabile. Kei non era affatto stupido, e non ci aveva messo molto a capire come stavano veramente le cose tra me e il russo (Igor, intende... NdA)...  
Tra l'altro, Igor e Virgil gli avevano strappato via Yuriy proprio quando le cose tra loro due stavano per migliorare... Ma non c'era più tempo, purtroppo.  
E intanto, ero arrivato fino a lui.  
Sospirai, e posai una mano sulla sua spalla.  
Non si mosse.  
\- Kei... - sussurrai.  
Emise un singulto più forte degli altri.  
\- ... Via... – singhiozzò - ...Và via...  
M'inginocchiai davanti a lui, e presi a scuoterlo leggermente per le spalle.  
\- Calmati... - mormorai, in tono più pacato.  
\- Vattene! - gemette con forza, tra le lacrime. Alzò gli occhi arrossati, e mi fissò distrutto.  
Furono proprio quegli occhi, a ricordarmi di cosa fosse effettivamente appena successo.  
Igor... era...  
Allentai la presa su di lui.  
No, non dovevo pensarci. Non potevo mettermi a piangere anch'io. C'era prima un'altra cosa, che dovevo assolutamente fare...  
\- Va tutto bene... - gli dissi, con un tono straordinariamente pacifico. Sì, per lui andava bene, visto che tra un paio d'istanti gli averi fatto dimenticare ogni cosa... Avrebbe cominciato una nuova vita, totalmente diversa...  
Il tocco delle sue dita sulla mia guancia mi fece sobbalzare.  
Si guardò i polpastrelli con aria sorpresa, al che feci anch'io caso al fatto che me le sentivo umide: nonostante le promesse che avevo fatto a me stesso, non ero riuscito comunque a trattenermi... Che stupido...  
Ero così impegnato a rimproverarmi,c he mi resi conto che Kei si era vicinato ancor maggiormente a me solo quando sentii le sue labbra sfiorarmi.  
Mi staccai da lui, stavolta con più calma.  
Rimasi a guardarlo per qualche attimo interdetto, senza allontanarmi troppo da lui. Poi, senza sapere esattamente il perché, lo baciai.  
Quella prima unione, da lui per nulla rifiutata, scatenò in me quasi una scossa elettrica.  
Elettricità... o forse fuoco...  
Non capivo bene... Sentivo solo un improvviso calore pervadermi completamente...  
...T utto per un semplice bacio...  
Se avessi realizzato razionalmente cosa stavo facendo, magari mi sarei ricordato che appena un ora prima ero a letto con Igor,mentre adesso, a neppure un quarto d'ora dalla sua scomparsa, stavo baciando tutt'altra persona... e CHE persona...  
Ma in quel momento non m'importava assolutamente di niente.  
Sentivo soltanto quelle labbra tumide e calde sulle mie... le nostre lingue che danzavano...  
Il sapore di Kei era diverso, da quello al quale mi ero abituato con Igor: era dolce, quasi fruttato... Potevano mai delle labbra sapere di frutta..?  
Non lo sapevo, perché fin ad allora mi erano capitate solo labbra dal gusto aspro. Strano, a pensarci bene.  
Anche il suo modo di baciare era molto diverso rispetto a quello al quale ero abituato. I suoi erano baci timidi, sembrava quasi che c'incontrassimo per caso... Forse semplicemente Kei non era molto esperto di baci. In ogni caso, il suo modo di fare non mi dispiaceva affatto, anzi, mi stavo accorgendo proprio in quel momento che assecondare il suo ritmo era molto piacevole...  
Piegò il collo di lato, lasciandomi a disposizione un'estesa zona di pelle rosea e delicata,s enza mostrare alcun timore... e nel frattempo, con una mano stava accarezzando il mio petto da sopra maglietta...  
Non potevamo più fermarci.  
Lo amai con quanta delicatezza avevo in corpo, senza alcuna fretta, seguendo senza fatica i suoi tempi... Non volevo fargli del male...  
Non credevo che avrei mai potuto esserne capace. Mi ero sempre ritenuto un animale, una bestia capace solo di arraffare tutto ciò che si trovava davanti... Anche la prima volta che l'avevo fatto con Igor era andata così: ad un certo punto, nonostante tutti i miei buoni propositi, avevo perso la calma e gli ero saltato letteralmente addosso... E così era stato pure con Oliver... L'unica differenza era che il primo era stato più o meno consenziente, il secondo no.  
Perché allora in quel momento, nel ritrovarmi quell'altrettanto innocente essere tra le braccia, l'effetto del fuoco liquido che mi scorreva nelle vene si era placato?  
Da quando ero in grado di passare tanto facilmente da passione a dolcezza; di rispettare il mio amante senza sentirmi in qualche modo costretto..?  
Non lo sapevo. Riuscivo solo a bearmi di ogni sua spontanea reazione ai miei tocchi, della naturalezza con la quale mi chiedeva altre carezze senza vergognarsene... Era stupendo, vederlo sbocciare sotto le mie mani...  
Adesso che ero con lui non ero il solito Ralph, affamato di un amore che non sapeva chiedere, che si limitava ad ammutolire i suoi più profondi desideri senza esaudirli mai, preferendo, perfino con l'unico uomo che avesse mai amato, far finire ogni cosa sotto le lenzuola con un ardore distruggente... o forse, con solamente fin troppa foga...  
Il momento che tanto temevo e desideravo arrivò quasi senza che me ne accorgessi, svanendo veloce sotto i colpi della passione. Kei era stretto a me percettibilmente, vagamente teso. Eppure, non mi aveva rifiutato neppure per un singolo stante.  
Rimasi ancora accanto a lui, ad ascoltare il rilassante battito del suo cuore, attendendo che il suo respiro tornasse regolare assieme ad esso. Il giapponese mi guardò nuovamente, col viso ancora deliziosamente arrossato, poi si accoccolò sul mio petto.  
  
Tolsi le due dita che avevo posato sul suo collo, dopo aver constatato che era tutto regolare. Era ancora incosciente, ma non pareva aver riportato alcun danno grave dopo la botta presa.  
Se non fosse stato per il sangue raggrumato che era sulla sua fronte, avrei potuto dire che stesse dormendo.  
Mi misi a sedere vicino a lui, rasentando il muro con la schiena quanto più possibile: mentre eravamo svenuti, eravamo stati portato in una grotta, e lasciati esattamente sul ciglio di una specie di burrone che vi era al suo centro. Già soltanto a colpo d'occhio, si vedeva che doveva essere spaventosamente profondo...  
Non ci avevo messo molto, a riconoscere quel posto come una caverna appartenente alla vastissime grotte dover Rei aveva compiuto il rito. A quel punto avrei dovuto preoccuparmi, pensando che l'esserci ritrovati lì non doveva essere esattamente una coincidenza... Anzi, ad essere sincero cominciavo quasi a farmi un idea sul perché avessero trascinato ME, e a sospettare che lo strano cambio d'umore di Yuriy non fosse stato dovuto solo agli ormoni...  
Poi, vedendo il giapponese dormire, mi era venuto in mente quel fatto accaduto tanto tempo fa...  
Non me n'ero mai dimenticato, eppure nonostante tutto non ci avevo neppure mai ripensato.  
Per quale motivo avevo fatto quello, nonostante mi sentissi distrutto per la morte di Igor (sentimento ancora presente,tra l'altro), e non mi ero neppure sentito in colpa..?   
Perché Kei aveva accettato di farlo (o mi aveva spinto a farlo...), anche se non facesse altro che dirmi che mi odiava, e nonostante per lui quella fosse stata certamente la prima volta dopo lo stupro..?  
La sensazione di completezza che mi aveva dato il fare l'amore con lui non l'avevo mai più provata.  
Ero stato violentato, ero stato violento a mia volta, avevo fatto sesso con tanti uomini che si erano limitati a sfruttarmi, avevo conosciuto la vera estasi con Igor... Ma quello era totalmente diverso. Al solo ripensarci, sentivo il mio cuore accelerare i battiti in petto.  
Portai nuovamente i miei occhi su di Kei.  
... Poteva mai essere possibile che...

* * *

Sangue.  
Ancora sangue sul pavimento, anche lì.  
Continuai la mia folle corsa ad ostacoli tra i cadaveri, finché non mi bloccò la vista di un orrendo spettacolo che mi ferii più degli altri: Boris, di spalle, che stringeva tra le braccia una ragazza esanime dai lunghi capelli neri. Mi ci volle qualche attimo, per riconoscere che era Sayuri.  
\- Boris... - sussurrai, senza ottenere alcuna risposta.  
Il russo pareva non essersi neppure accorto di me, e continuava a ripeterle qualcosa sottovoce come se ancora potesse sentirlo.  
\- E' inutile... - disse qualcuno dietro di me - E' in questo stato da quando le hanno sparato...  
Mi voltai di scatto e, con mia enorme sorpresa, capii che a rivolgermi la parola era stato Andrew McGregor, che era disteso a terra appoggiato ad un muro, con una grossa ferita alla coscia.  
\- Andrew..! - esclamai, e mi avvicinai a lui ancora stordito - Aspetta che ti curo...  
Bloccò la mia mano, e mormorò:  
\- Lascia perdere... La pallottola ha colpito l'arteria femorale, e ho già perso fin troppo sangue...S arebbe inutile pure una trasfusione seduta stante...  
\- ... Che è successo? - gli domandai allora, con una voce straordinariamente calma, considerato come mi sentivo.  
L'inglese si guardò intorno per qualche secondo, come a voler rimirare quell'orrido panorama composto da salme.  
\- C'è stato uno scontro tra i soldati di Rei e quelli del Capo... - sussurrò mesto - Come vedi, è stata una strage...  
\- Ma tu..? - chiesi a quel punto, dato che mi pareva strano che anche lui fosse stato coinvolto tanto da vicino.  
\- Mi ha sparato Rei... - bisbigliò con maggior fatica - … non appena si è reso conto che il suo controllo mentale che aveva su di me era svanito...  
Mi ero svegliato in una camera da letto a me sconosciuta (che poi avevo scoperto essere quella di Ralph), con ai miei piedi una mazza da baseball sporca di sangue e Virgil che riposava vicino a me, probabilmente nelle medesime condizioni. Poi avevo ricordato cosa avevo fatto, e senza attendere che si svegliasse anche lui ero corso al luogo dove si sarebbe dovuta essere tenuta la riunione dei Comandanti di Sezione, secondo un appunto lasciato in giro dallo stesso padrone di casa...  
\- Il suo potere non è cambiare aspetto, come ha cercato di farci credere, ma controllare la mente! - realizzai, come se mi si fosse accesa una lampadina nel cervello.  
\- Esattamente... - rispose il londinese ansimando - Lui è capace di usare a proprio vantaggio i sentimenti negativi presenti in ogni persona... Ci ha usati... per impossessarsi dei tre Componenti e della... Vite nascosta negli ingranaggi dell'Orologio... che serve ad unirli...  
"Ma certo! Io ero talmente geloso di Ralph, che quando Virgil mi ha detto di ciò che è accaduto con Kei dopo la morte di Igor mi sono accanito contro di lui senza pensarci troppo... Andrew lo odiava per ciò che ha fatto ad Oliver, e Rei ha accresciuto a dismisura il suo risentimento come ha fatto con me... E anche Virgil, doveva covare qualcosa..."  
\- Andrew! - lo chiamai, scrollandolo forte - Dove sono stati portati Kei e Ralph?  
Sollevò a fatica una palpebra.  
\- Alla... alla caverna del rito... credo... – sussurrò - Lì dovrebbe... apparire... Chaot...  
S'interruppe improvvisamente.  
\- Andrew!! - strillai.  
Non mi rispose.  
Non poteva più farlo.  
  
La mia corsa era ripresa, stavolta attraverso un bosco pieno di rovi, ma il fiato cominciava ed essere corto. Dovevo muovermi lo stesso... Non potevo assolutamente arrivare tardi...  
Magari era già troppo tardi... Forse la mia presenza sarebbe stata totalmente inutile... Ma sentivo che dovevo assolutamente esserci.  
Un improvviso sobbalzo del terreno, quasi come la scossa di un terremoto, mi fece inciampare in una radice e finire rovinosamente a terra.  
Mi sollevai velocemente, e tamponai il labbro spaccatosi per il colpo preso col palmo di una mano.  
Non so perché, ma alzai gli occhi verso l'alto... e vidi Rei che mi guardava tranquillamente accoccolato sul ramo di in albero, con al collo l'intero Tabrys a mo’ di ciondolo.  
Un enorme boato, come quello di un tuono, mi fece voltare repentinamente il capo: sulla sommità della montagna dove vi era l'ingresso della caverna, che ormai si vedeva anche da lì, si erano venute a formare le ormai a me fin troppo tristemente note nuvole violette...  
Buttai un'ultima occhiata al cinese, che mi stava sorridendo beffardo, e ricominciai a correre senza indugiare oltre.  
  
L'atrio della caverna era illuminato... I miei occhi furono immediatamente attratti dal chiarore proveniente dal fondo del crepaccio... Guardai in quella direzione, e con sgomento constatai che Chaotic Thanatos ERA anche lì... Stava sgorgando letteralmente dalle viscere della terra, e si apprestava a raggiungere la superficie molto, molto velocemente!  
Quando li sollevai, invece, vidi dal lato opposto al burrone Kei, disteso a terra (probabilmente ancora privo di sensi dopo la mazzata che gli avevo dato...), e Ralph sul suo margine, che mi stava osservando:  
\- ... Ralph... - sussurrai spaventato, con una voce tanto tremula che pensai non mi avrebbe capito.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, Yuriy... - mi disse invece - Un modo per fermare quel mostro per sempre c'è... Adesso sono abbastanza forte PER FARLO, i miei poteri sono all'apice...  
\- Che stai dicendo..? - sussurrai, scacciando dalla testa un vago pensiero che andava insinuandosi in essa...  
\- Comunque, non è successo niente.  
\- Eh..? - balbettai.  
\- Stanotte abbiamo solo parlato... Kei è semplicemente rimasto con me per ascoltare le mie lagne, tutto qui... - sorrise con finta allegria.  
Mi zittii per un momento, e sentii alcune lacrime di sollievo scendere dai miei occhi spontaneamente.  
Volevo credergli.  
DOVEVO credergli.  
Però, non potei fare a meno di chiedergli una cosa:  
\- Ralph...  
\- Dimmi.  
\- Tu... Voi due, insomma... - cominciai ad ingarbugliarmi con le parole - ... Prima che tu mandassi Kei nel collegio... Veramente avete..?  
Il silenzio che cadde tra noi, più eloquente di qualunque parola, mi schiacciò il cuore come mai avrei immaginato potesse riuscire ad opprimermi.  
\- Kei non ricorderà più nulla, di quello che è successo in questi ultimi quattro giorni (Cioè... Vi rendete conto che, a conti fatti, l'intera TR dura cronologicamente solo quattro giorni?! O.O NdA). - precisò, strabiliandomi - Ho rimaneggiato per un'ultima volta i suoi ricordi perché si dimentichi di tutto questo casino... E stavolta, non c'è pericolo che la memoria gli ritorni...  
\- ... Ralph... - pur sentendomi un nodo stringermi atrocemente in gola, mi feci forza - ... Ma tu...  
\- Non essere stupido, Yuriy ! - m'interruppe, senza tanto garbo - Non distruggere il rapporto che hai con lui per una sciocchezza di mezz'ora scarsa..!  
Sussultai per l'ennesima volta. Quei brividi freddi, che inspiegabilmente sentivo quando ero in sua presenza, mi stavano facendo tremare ancora una volta... e qualcosa mi diceva che non ce ne sarebbero state altre...  
\- ... Tu sei INNAMORATO di Kei..?  
Mi regalò un'ultima, folgorante occhiata.  
Fu allora che capii che lui aveva fatto per Kei molto più di quanto avessi mai fatto io...  
\- Chaotic Thanatos non tornerà più a rompere, te lo prometto... e neppure io... - sussurrò, abbassando le palpebre.  
E con ancora quel sorriso ironico sulle labbra si lasciò cadere nel baratro.

* * *

\- Allora, ti senti bene? - mormorò Yuriy, premuroso.  
\- Mai stato meglio... - risposi maliziosamente, stringendomi al suo caldo torace. Mi cinse le spalle con un braccio, e io posai la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Ero straordinariamente felice... Io e io mio ragazzo avevamo appena fatto l'amore per la prima volta, e non mi pareva che le cose avessero potuto andarmi meglio... Il periodo della mia vita che stavo vivendo in quel momento era a dir poco stupendo!  
A scuola andavo benone, ero felicemente fidanzato, mi ero classificato assieme a Yuriy fra i primi all'ultimo torneo di Beyblade... Non avrei potuto essere più contento...  
\- Dobbiamo proprio andarci, a quegli allenamenti? - sussurrò il russo, tracciando immaginari ghirigori sul mio petto - Io non ne ho più molta voglia...  
\- Ma certo che dobbiamo, scemo! - lo rimbrottai più o meno scherzosamente - Se continui ad essere così pigro, mi sa che cambierò partner...  
Mi scostai da lui e scesi giù dal letto, provocando un suo sonoro mugolio d'insoddisfazione. Non ci badai più di tanto e feci per allontanarmi, quando lui mi fermò dicendomi:  
\- Kei... Se vai in giro ancora così, mi farai venire qualche altra voglia strana... E allora davvero arriveremo in ritardo..!  
Lo guardai per un istante, sentendo una vena pulsarmi sulla tempia (Avete presente le ‘croci’ che compaiono sulla testa dei personaggi dei manga quando si arrabbiano? NdA), e gli strappai di colpo il lenzuolo da dosso, avvolgendomelo poi addosso in un nanosecondo.  
\- NOOO!!! Cattivo!! ç.ç - piagnucolò subito.  
\- Così impari a dire certe cose, maniaco..! >////<# - replicai e, ignorandolo, andai fino al cassetto che conteneva i nostri Beyblade e vari pezzi di ricambio.  
Ci frugai dentro, e in mano mi capitò un certo disco d'attacco che avevo recuperato smontando un Bey azzurro ormai semidistrutto… A pensarci bene, dove l'avevo trovato quella strana trottola con un grifone disegnato sopra..? Bho, non me lo ricordavo affatto...  
  
Una nave... una nave per la Russia...  
... e su di essa un grande ed orgoglioso campione, dai modi snob e non propriamente cordiali..  
... con un paio d'occhi di velluto nero...  
... una bocca sottile, da amate perfido ed esperto...  
... e due braccia forti che avrei voluto mi avvinghiassero per sempre a lui...  
  
\- Kei..? - mi sentii chiamare.  
Lasciai perdere il pezzo, e sorrisi al mio ragazzo.  
\- Massì, forse se arriviamo un po' più tardi non succede niente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finita la fanfic!! Alleluia!!!!! ToT  
> So che come finale fa schifo... Magari direte che anche così ho lasciato delle faccende in sospeso (E Rei..? E l'Organizzazione..? °.° NdTutti), o che il finale è troppo triste (Stronza... Y_Y NdRalph)... Beh, ad essere sincera stamattina avevo cominciato a scriverne un altro, ma dopo aver buttato giù un paio di pagine e averlo riletto ho cancellato tutto: sinceramente, mi pareva che un ‘happy end’ qui proprio non c'entrasse...  
> Forse sono stata un pochino approssimativa soprattutto nel descrivere il rapporto che c'è stato (o POTREBBE esserci stato) tra Kei e Ralph... Non si è capito se effettivamente il tedesco lo amasse o meno (e se lui lo ricambiasse) e da quanto tempo, se ’sti due hanno tr*****o o no la sera in cui sono stati ‘a parlare’, se Kei, nell'ultima parte, si è ricordato di lui... Io ho disseminato vari elementi nel capitolo, ma dato che sono una bastarda non penserò né dirò più nulla... Ognuno di voi è perciò libero di credere quello che preferisce... è_é  
>   
>   
>   
> *** **To be continued in _Otherside: Attraverso I Suoi occhi_** ***


End file.
